Rebirth of a Phantom
by ShadowDragon1553
Summary: His family was gone, his life shattered and his future seemingly set in stone. Until a certain master of time tells him of another way, another future in protecting a young boy whose powers were only just beginning to grow.
1. Cujo's Back! Oh and so is Danny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Steven Universe, they belong to Butch Hartman and Rebecca Sugar respectively.**

 **Small note I am looking for a beta for this story to make it even better so if you are interested just PM me.**

As Dan was sucked into the thermos I quickly turned around in horror to see the Nasty Burger about to explode. Too energy spent to transform I started to run until I tripped, falling hard as I watched my loved ones, and Mr. Lancer, explode before my very eyes. 'My future is set,' I thought bitterly as the burning metal sliced through my flesh until the final piece hit my eye causing me to black out as purple clouded my vision.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

As I came to I let out a low groan, my eyes opening with a snap as I came face to face with a familiar ghost dog, Cujo licking my face before jumping off of the bed I was currently occupying. "Cujo?" I questioned blearily, wincing as I tried to sit up only to fall back down from pain. Looking around the first thing I noticed other than Cujo was that I was covered in bandages along my torso, arms, and across the right side of my face. Confused I also noticed that I had somehow wound up back in Clockwork's domain until it all came rushing back to me along with a splitting headache. I groaned in pain again as I wondered how I had gotten here before remembering the flash of purple I had seen before blacked out.

"Clockwork," I whispered as I tried to figure out what had happened after my loss of consciousness.

"Oh god you're awake," Clockwork then announced as he floated into the room, "I was wondering when you would, you we're quite injured when I found you."

"My family?" I questioned him as Ibegan to prop myself up with a slight wince before seeing the look on Clockwork's face and letting myself sink back into the pillows defeatedly. Blinking back tears as I thought of the horrible fate that had befallen my family and the only friends I had ever had.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Clockwork spoke, his words bringing me out of my sorrow for a moment, "but there are some things even I cannot tamper with."

"Why am I here?" I spoke quickly, not trusting myself to speak more than a few words yet curious at the same time, "shouldn't I be getting ready to move in with Vlad?"

"Actually no, you see Daniel while your family's time was up yours is not and as soon as you're healed enough I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you on a mission."

"A mission?" I questioned, "my entire family was killed before my eyes and you want me to go on some mission?!"

"Daniel you have to understand," Clockwork began before I cut him off.

"No you have to understand, my family is gone. My friends are gone and I couldn't do anything! I watched as they were blown to pieces! Now you're saying I have to just suck it up and go on some, some mission that I don't even know anything about?! That I can't even grieve?!" I yelled out in anger as my hands gripped the bedsheets as I fought tears.

"Daniel!" Clockwork yelled, his voice harsh, shutting me up instantly as he touched my forehead with his staff, images flashing through my head that caused all of the anger to leave me as I realized that Clockwork was right. Grieving would accomplish nothing, I'd just have to keep going, for them.

"I sped up time on your injuries so while you may be sore for another day or sore, and some scars will never fully heal, you no longer have any open wounds," Clockwork stated once I had grown silent.

"Okay?" I stated more like a question as I waited for him to explain the mission he had mentioned earlier.

"And your eye is healing very nicely given it's new advancement," Clockwork continued as he turned his attention to one of his viewing screens. A puzzled expression came over my face as I stared at Clockwork, remaining silent as I brought my hand up to the bandages over my eye, rubbing at them absently. The screen then activated, showing a young boy with curly black hair, a rose pink shield floating in front of his apparent battle stance. What drew my attention however, was that in between his shirt and pants where his belly button was supposed to be instead was what appeared to be a type of pink crystal.

"This is Steven," Clockwork announced as behind the boy appeared 3 other figures along with a large pink lion, "he and his guardians form the Crystal Gems, protectors of Earth and all life that resides on it."

"What are they?" I couldn't help but ask as I surveyed their strange gem-like objects placed somewhere on each of their bodies and the strange coloration of the lion.

"Gems," Clockwork stated simply, "beings from another planet they refer to as Homeworld that all have a gem placed somewhere on their bodies that allows them certain abilities that are beyond human capabilities."

"Such as?" I inquired curiously.

"Being able to summon a weapon out of their gems, a healing factor as should they become too injured in battle they can retreat into their gems and so long as their gem is neither cracked nor shattered they shall regenerate in perfect health, some of them even have hidden abilities unique to their specific gem. The Crystal gems use these abilities to defeat other gems who have become corrupted and as such violent, much like you do by taking care of the ghosts that plague your town. Steven helps them but as you may have noticed he is different from the other gems as he is half-human, similar to you being half ghost except that Steven was born that way rather than it being caused in a lab accident. His father being a human and mother a gem who gave up her physical form to give birth to him," CLockwork explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned, slowly taking all of the new information in, my mind struggling to wrap around all of it as I knew Clockwork did everything for a reason.

"Because I fear at a point in young Steven's future there will come a great darkness that will seek to destroy him and his guardians before trying to destroy the planet itself. Your mission is to prevent that from happening and ensure that Steven remains safe," Clockwork explained as Cujo bounded back into the room.

"Are you sure that's wise? I haven't exactly been great at the whole protecting people thing as of late. And unless where they live has a ghost problem I doubt that I'll fit in all that well," I pointed out as Cujo jumped onto the bed I was sitting on and placed a mirror in my lap, my hand reaching out to absently scratched him behind the ear.

"On the contrary, I have everything prepared to ensure you an easy transition into Beach a new addition to your person that will provide you shall we say an in with the gems," Clockwork commented as he motioned to my eye that was currently covered with bandages.

Hesitantly I reached back to where the knot was and slowly began to remove the bandages while Clockwork continued to speak, "keep in mind it was either this or the loss of your eyesight in your right eye."

Pulling away the last of the bandages I lifted my hair out of my face with one hand and used the other to raise the mirror and peer into it. Shock registered on my face as where before had been a sky-blue eye now lay a small oval gem, appearing at first glance as an emerald as it glowed a faint green in a sea of pure black. Once the initial shock past I did the only thing that made sense at the time, I screamed.

 **Hey guys so I'm not dead just suffering from writer's block with my other stories so I decided to start another one. This idea has actually been running in my head for a while now but it took me awhile to actually finish the first chapter. Anyways I know the whole Danny's family dying in Ultimate Enemy is a bit overused for crossovers but to be honest I felt as though I could do more with the story if it was only Danny. By the way, I realize that Danny moved past the news of his family's death pretty quickly but that's because I needed to move the plot along and what Clockwork showed him in his mind. ALright so I should have the next chapter up in about a week if everything goes as planned but I'm not making any promises. Just keep an eye out and I'll try and be more frequent with updates. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or think I need to work on, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **~ShadowDragon1553**


	2. I Have A What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Steven Universe**

 **Small note: this story actually takes place near the beginning of the Steven Universe series as for the exact time you'll just have to wait and see. I was originally going to wait until next week to update but as a thank you for all of the kind reviews I decided to post in now.**

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I stared into the mirror before looking over to stare at Clockwork, "what is this thing?"

"That is a gem," Clockwork explained calmly, "in order to help you in your mission I used my powers to have a gem manifest itself in your damaged eye to save your eyesight."

Looking at him I realized that while I could indeed see through both eyes, looking through my right resulted in a slight green tint around the field of my vision. "What," I began as I gulped, getting used to the new addition as there wasn't much I could do about it now, "what can it do?"

"For now? Not much, however by learning to harness it's power you, young Daniel, can use it to do a great deal," Clockwork began as he showed the gems on one of his viewing screens as he started to introduce them, "Pearl can summon a hologram version of herself and store small objects in her gem, Garnet can summon and control currents of electricity, and Amethyst has the same abilities all gems have. Such as shapeshifting, summoning a weapon and regeneration as I mentioned earlier."

"Does this mean I can summon a weapon out of my eye?" I questioned in curiosity as I looked at the weapons each gem held in their hands.

"It is possible, though it may turn out to be a more defensive object such as the shield Steven is able to summon," Clockwork stated thoughtfully, "try it and find out. In the same way you summon your ghost form search throughout your being for a dormant power, grasp it with your mind, and harness it."

"Okay," I said a bit unsteadily as I stood up, taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes to focus better. Slowly I began to search throughout my being with my mind, pushing past my ghost core as I could feel my mind drawn to a pulsing power that was hidden deep within me. Carefully I began prodding at the new power, trying to grasp it as my nose scrunched up in concentration.

"Keep going, feel the power and picture yourself using it," Clockwork encouraged.

Heeding his words I began to imagine a weapon coming from the power and manifesting itself in the gem, waiting for me to reach inside and grasp it. Since I didn't know what weapon would manifest I simply thought of one forming. Trusting the power to give me a weapon I could use to protect those who needed it, a weapon to allow me to do better in being someone's guardian. My eyes snapped open as I could feel the power bubbling to the surface as my gem began to glow and I felt my my right hand reach up and plunge itself into my gem. My fingers curling around what felt like a hilt and in one swift motion I extracted the weapon from the gem. Looking it over I realized that it was a sword, the hilt a dark green as the blade shown an ecto green that seemed to give off a faint glow.

"Excellent," Clockwork spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts as I marveled the weapon, "the sword is a traditional weapon for a knight who were seen as protectors back in medieval times."

"Yeah slight problem with the sword," I said as I swung it experimentally to test the weight, "I don't exactly know how to use it."

"That's of no problem, if you recall in the ghost zone there is an area where time is primarily stuck in the medieval ages. After freeing the now ruling Queen of the realm from her tyrannical brother I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you train under one of her many knights," Clockwork spoke.

"You mean Dora?" I questioned, "that's cool and all but isn't this mission urgent? I can't really spend that much time learning how to properly use a sword."

"Ah, young Daniel you forget who it is you are talking to," Clockwork said, "as master of time I can ensure that even if it takes you years to master your weapon you will still be there to save Steven at exactly the right time."

"Oh right, sorry. It won't take years though, will it?" I questioned nervously before my sword disappeared from my hand and I felt fatigue wash over me, "what, what just happened?"

"No, but it should take a fair amount of time. And I wouldn't worry about your weapon, it will take a bit for you to get used to summoning it as it does cost energy. But with some training it will continue to become increasingly easier," Clockwork explained, "training I will help you with."

"That's good," I spoke with a small yawn.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Clockwork suggested, "it's been a long day and you've had a lot of new information thrust upon you. Get some more rest and we'll start training when you wake up."

"Sounds good," I agreed as my eyes drooped, allowing myself to fall back onto the bed. Passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow, letting sleep overtake me.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~

I flew threw the ghost zone, relishing in the feeling of flight as I sped towards Dora's Castle. After waking up Clockwork told me that he had explained the situation to Dora and that she was expecting me to arrive later in the day. As such I had time to do a bit of gem training with Clockwork before heading out as he taught me how to summon my weapon easier without wasting so much energy. Confident I could now keep my weapon manifested long enough to train with it Clockwork had sent me off to Dora's castle which was now coming into view.

Landing in front of the castle's door as I hesitantly approached the two knights who stood guard, a bit shocked as they simply opened the doors for me to pass through. Walking quickly I made my way inside the castle in search of Dora who was waiting for me in the entrance hall.

"Phantom!" She greeted me with a smile.

"Queen Dora," I spoke formally as I gave a small bow.

"Oh please none of that," Dora chided me, "you're a friend not a subject, and as such I would like you to treat me as your equal."

"Very well, if that is what you wish Qu- I mean Dora," I corrected myself.

"Good, now that that's settled if you will follow me your training in the ways of the sword shall begin," Dora spoke as she led me towards the training grounds where a number of knights were performing practice duels against each other, "any of my knights are more than capable in training you. As such I trust you to learn much in your time under their watchful eyes, I'll leave you to it dear Phantom."

"Thank you Dora," I spoke as the young Queen left the room and I glanced around the room, searching for a knight I could train under. My gaze drawn to one on the far side of the room and with my mind set I began to approach him.

"Queen Dora has informed me of you, however if you wish to learn under me you must first prove you're worth," the knight spoke as he unsheathed his sword, "and the only accurate way to do that is to duel."

"But I don't know how to use my sword, that's why I came to trai in the first place," I protested, my feet instinctively shifting into a battle stance.

"Doesn't matter, if you wish to learn the way of the sword you must possess the natural fighting instinct of a warrior," the knight explained, "show me such an instinct in a duel and I will teach you everything I know."

"Very well," I spoke as I understood there was no way out of it as I summoned my sword from my gem. Grasping the hilt with both hands I nodded my head to signal I was ready as I charged. The two blades sending off sparks as they collided in a clash of metal. I grunted as my blow was deflected, the knight smirking as he used his strength to push me back a few feet.

Not one to give up easily I quickly assessed my options as it was clear simply charging in headfirst wouldn't work. Gaining an idea I repeated my previous attempt up until I was close enough to strike, seeming to surprise him as I slid under his legs, springing up to get him from behind only for my blow to once again be deflected.

"Well done, however by taking too long to get back up enables your enemy to prepare a defensive move," he spoke, "now it's my turn." Smirking at me the knight began to attack, his blows striking fast and hard. Leaving me barely able to keep up as his blows didn't let up, my inexperience allowing him to quickly gain the upper hand as my sword was knocked from my grasp, dematerializing as I lost focus to the knight pointing his sword right at my neck.

"Good, you lasted longer than most," he complimented me as his sword went back into its sheath and he removed his helmet. Revealing a mop of brown hair and green eyes that were darker than most ghosts, his skin a pale color that was similar to Ember's.

"But I still lost," I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, you held your ground for as long as you could and didn't give up. That shows me you have what it takes to be a knight," he spoke, "so i will train you if you so wish."

"I do," I stated firmly, "but first can I get your name?"

"Ulric, my name is Ulric," he spoke as he grabbed a training sword from a nearby weapon's rack and tossed it to me. Smirking as he held his own training sword, "now shall we begin?"

 **Okay so I ended it there for two reasons, one because I don't want to write a whole training scene after a fight scene and two because it seemed like a good place to end it. Anyways, so next chapter will have a timeskip of about a month as it will start with Danny going to Beach City where he will finally meet Steven! Well not at first but eventually, also thank you so much for all the kind reviews and I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please let me know what you think as suggestions are always appreciated. Let me know what you think of Ulric, he's not going to have a huge part in the story as he's only there to train Danny in swordfighting but I'm still curious as to what you think. Also, I'm actually thinking about giving Danny a special ability with his gem so if anyone has an idea for that let me know.**

 **~ShadowDragon1553**


	3. This is Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Danny Phantom**

 **Also, at the end of this chapter I will respond to any reviews I have not yet responded to over Pm**

As I landed back in Clockwork's tower I let out a relaxed sigh as I had just finished my sword training with Ulric for the day, according to him I was making great stride in the way of the sword. Quickly approaching the skill level of the best of knights, but even so I still had much to learn as according to Clockwork my training has only been going on for about a month. In that time frame my life has become more of a routine of training with Ulric and Clockwork, after which Clockwork would take that time to teach me about some gem history. Most of my history lessons being about the gem war and how Rose Quartz led the rebellion against the diamonds. Quite interesting in my opinion but then again I was always interested by anything that came from outer space. Another odd part of my teaching was that for some reason Clockwork has been teaching me how to bake. Every time I tried to ask him why he would only say his cryptic, "everything is as it should be," so eventually I just stopped asking

However, as I made my way into the main room of the tower I noticed that Clockwork was peering into one of his viewing screens, Cujo laying down nearby. Said ghost dog seemingly asleep before I walked closer and his sprang up, bounding towards me until he was close enough to jump into my arms. "Hey boy," I greeted him as I scratched him behind the ears and he wagged his tail, "miss me?" Cujo barked in response as Clockwork turned to look at me, his face appearing more serious than usual, if that was even possible.

"Young Phantom," Clockwork greeted me, his form being that of an adult which I had discovered was his most favoured form.

"Clockwork," I greeted with a smile in return as I put Cujo down to focus my full attention on him, "is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, it appears I have miscalculated how long you would have to train as Steven has begun using his gem powers," Clockwork spoke gravely as he motioned to the viewing screen where Steven stood, his pink shield in front of him as he had what appeared to be a cookie in his right hand, "therefore I must send you to him, normally I would've just turned back the clock to give you more time but I'm afraid the observants are becoming more observant when I do things like that."

"That's okay Clockwork, You and Ulric have both been saying I'm a quick learner. And I already know how to use my gem and sword well enough to fight. I'll be fine, besides it's not like there's another option here," I reassured him with a smile.

"Very well," Clockwork spoke with a nod as the screen switched to show a small plain looking building, "I have taken the liberty to find you a new home for your time in Beach City. You are allowed to decorate it any way you wish and it is near the edge of the City, allowing you closer vicinity to the gem temple and thereby Steven. The top floor shall be your living area, the basement is already fit with a ghost portal, and the main floor is where you will work."

"Work?" I questioned confusedly, "what do you mean?"

"You see Daniel while your main focus will be to protect Steven you still need to be seen by the other townsfolk. What better way than to start a bakery?" Clockwork said with a smile.

"A bakery? You want me to run a bakery?" I questioned him before I came to a realization, "that's why you were teaching me how to bake after lessons!"

"Yes, now gather your things. Time is of the essence you know," Cockwork spoke.

"Yeah, yeah," I said in return as I went to grab my things, only taking a few minutes before I was back in the room with Clockwork. My bag slung over my shoulder as most of my belongings were still at Fenton works as I hadn't been back there since the accident.

Clockwork waved his scepter, opening a ghost portal in the middle of the room. "Shall we?" he questioned to which I nodded as I stepped through. Remembering to switch back to human form as I did so, my feet making contact with tile as we appeared in what I assumed was the basement.

Looking around I took notice of the counters lined with my parents old inventions and the realized how the basement was almost an exact replica of my parents workshop. The only difference at first glance seemed to be that this one was more organized and held a bookshelf along the back wall. Walking over to it I scanned the titles, recognizing some of them as my parents own work, a pang of homesickness washing over me at the familiarity of it all.

"I thought it be good for you to have something that reminded you of your old house," Clockwork spoke, reminding me of my mentor's presence as he was standing in front of the ghost portal, "as you can tell the portal leads directly to my lair and unlike your parent's no other ghost shall be able to access it. Now allow me to give you a tour of your home before I take my leave."

Placing his hand on my shoulder Clockwork began to lead up the stairs to the main floor. Walking up the staircase lead into the kitchen area with the appliances that would be used to make the confections for the bakery, a swinging door separating it from the main area where a counter was located to block the door from the customers. In front of the counter being a display case for the baked goods, tables and chairs being the only other items in the area in case customers wanted to sit down to enjoy their sweet treats.

Once I had determined I had seen enough I followed Clockwork up the stairs once more to look at my living quarters. The stairs leading to a living room which was furnished with a simple blue couch, an armchair, coffee table, a television, and a small bookshelf. It was also connected to an open kitchen that was smaller than the one downstairs for when I would make my meals and not pastries to be sold downstairs. The living room was also connected to a hallway, walking down it I began opening the doors that lined the hallway. Discovering the linen closet, bathroom, an office, a spare bedroom, and at the end of the hall lay my bedroom.

Opening the door I walked inside and marveled the simplicity of it. While my old room back at Fenton Works had been cluttered with Dumpty Humpty cds and anything and everything related to NASA and space this room was practically that rooms opposite. The room still had the same light blue walls and bed but in addition to that the closet was now a walk-in, already filled with my classic white shirt with the red oval, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. A desk was also up against one of the walls, and the only other addition being another bookshelf located next to a window seat. The window providing a splendid view of the ocean and if you looked far enough you could also make out the gem temple along the edge of the beach.

"Wow, you really thought of everything haven't you Clockwork?" I stated as I turned to look at the master of time who had not said a word since we vacated the basement. AT my words he only smiled, "the one question I have though is what's with all the books?"

"They are to make sure you continue your studies young phantom, the ones in the basement containing information on ghosts, the ones in your living room being about space as well as a few recipe books, and the ones in your room being about gems and homeworld."

"I see," I remarked before I took notice of a small dog bed placed next to my own which had escaped my first glance of the room, "what's that for?"

"That is for Cujo, you didn't really expect me to have you live by yourself in this big place did you? Besides even if I did keep Cujo with me in the tower I doubt he'd stay there for long. He has a habit of breaking out of the ghost zone to come find you," Clockwork spoke.

"That's true," I agreed, "but what about the townsfolk? Won't they question his odd colour if they see him? What then?"

"Daniel this town is used to the strange and abnormal due to the residence of the Crystal gems that I doubt they'll even think anything is off about Cujo. And if they do just tell them the truth and that should suffice."

"Okay," I spoke, trusting Clockwork's judgment as he opened a portal and out walked Cujo.

"Now that you've seen your home I think it's time you introduce yourself to the other townsfolk. Take Cujo with you and don't worry about Steven as right now he is indisposed, you'll meet him at a later date," Clockwork spoke as he began to leave.

"Got it, oh and Clockwork, "I called after him, "thank you for this."

"Your welcome," Clockwork said with one of his rarely shown smiles before he was gone, leaving me and Cujo alone in my room.

A few minutes later I found myself walking outside of my new home, Cujo by my side as we made our way through town. Our first stop being the big donut, walking inside I saw two figures at the counter. One being a short, full-figured girl with short curly blonde hair, and the other a tall lanky boy with a tuft of orange hair. "Hello," I greeted them as I walked inside, the girl looking up at my arrival.

"Oh hello," the girl greeted me with a smile, immediately coming off as a caring person while, who I assumed was her coworker did nothing as I realized he was asleep, "welcome to the Big Donut, can I get you anything?"

"Um no thanks I just came to introduce myself. See, I just moved here so I thought I'd come say hi, I'm Danny," I greeted as I moved closer and held out my hand.

"I was wondering who was moving into that old place, I'm Sadie it's nice to meet you," she greeted me as she shook my hand before motioning to her coworker, "that's Lars by the way, so what made you choose Beach City as your new home?"

I shrugged, "it seemed like a nice change in scenery, a place to get away from it all." As I said this I was interrupted as Cujo jumped over the counter to land in Lars' lap, waking the boy from his slumber as he fell to the ground with a crash, Sadie and I wincing at the noise in unison.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Lars yelled as he stood up, holding Cujo in his arms as he glared at the ghost dog, "Sadie how could you let this stupid mutt interrupt my nap?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sadie yelled back at him with her hands on her hips, "maybe if you didn't spend your entire shift sleeping there'd be no interruptions!"

"Well you!" Lars began to fire back before I reached over to take Cujo from him and he turned to me, "who the heck are you?"

"I'm so sorry," I began as I held Cujo close, "I'm Danny and this is Cujo. I just moved here and came in to introduce myself but I didn't think Cujo would jump on top of you like that."

"Next time keep control of your dog," Lars told me with disdain.

"Lars! Don't be mean, he said he was sorry," Sadie reprimanded him before turning to me, "sorry about him Danny."

"No it's fine, I should be going now anyways. It was nice meeting you Sadie and you two Lars," I spoke as I began to walk out of the store.

"It was nice meeting you too Danny!" Sadie called after me with a wave as Lars only scoffed.

Smiling I put Cujo back on the ground as I continued walking through the town. Stopping only to introduce myself to the townsfolk I came across, each encounter interesting to say the least. Especially Ronaldo who seemed to be the only person to remark on Cujo's strange fur color as he stated that maybe Cujo was secretly an alien only to run off with a proclamation about making a new vlog. The only people I didn't encounter during my walk was Steven and the other Crystal gems which struck me as odd as i thought I'd at least run into Steven.

Shrugging it off I returned to my new home to begin baking, after all tomorrow was when my bakery opened.

 **Hey gus so first of all I just wanted to say that I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. School was kind of stressful those last few weeks but now that it's summer I am free to write more than ever so I will do my best to update more frequently.**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: Cool idea, I'll definitely take it into consideration**

 **Darkromdemon: Thank you so much!**

 **Gamelover41592: I've been debating that but probably not as I want to focus more on him** **helping Steven so if they do pop up it won't be that frequently unless you guys** **want me to include them more**

 **Matt: It takes place in season one, when in season one should be revealed in either next** **chapter or the chapter after that**

 **Lia the kitten: Interesting idea but I think it'd be better for Danny to have a more unique** **power**

 **Guest: Great idea! It be cool to see in a battle scene**

 **Fleur: Now that it's summer I'll try to update once a week but I'm not going to make any** **promises**

 **Ana Valerious: It's just an emerald and I feel like if he had that power Ember would get** **jealous**

 **Kimera20: Aww thank you! That's actually similar to an idea I had for his special ability,** **thanks for the suggestion**

 **Waffle192: I like your enthusiasm!**

 **Alixanderbolster: Okay!**

 **WillowTehya: He keeps his ghost form but I think I might change his ghost form outfit,** **the gem becomes apart of both forms**

 **Daxen123: Season 1**

 **Next chapter Danny and Steven will meet.**

 **Danny: Finally!**

 **Shut it you! Anyways, for any of you still reading in order to decide Danny's power I now have a poll on my page so the choice lies with you! As a small thank you for all your kind reviews I will give you the choice to decide for yourselves what you want Danny's power will be and the poll will remain until the chapter where the power is revealed. That's all for now and I will see you guys next time!**

 **-ShadowDragon1553**


	4. Nice To Meet You Steven

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or Steven Universe and if I have to clarify that one more time I'm going to flip a table!**

 **Anyways, thanks again for all the amazing reviews as they are really great when I'm trying to motivate myself to write more. And I am really sorry about taking so long with this update.**

 **Also, shoutout to ravenbyntious on tumblr for giving me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter!**

Early the next morning I found myself down in the bakery, putting the finishing touches on some of the display cases to make sure that nothing was out of place for opening day. Cujo was with me of course but he wasn't so much helping as he was sleeping in his dog bed by the counter. Casting Cujo a glance as I finished with the final preparations I flipped the sign in the front window to Open before joining him as I took my place behind the counter to wait for customers.

Turns out I didn't have to wait for long as a few minutes later the door opened and in ran Onion, who was a peculiar child to say the least. I had only met him briefly yesterday and all he did during the encounter was stare at where my right eye used to be. Although the gem that now occupied that space was hidden by my hair it still unnerved me as Onion had stared at it for a few minutes before simply turning around and walking away. The only reason I even knew his name was because I had been outside Fryman's and Peedee had told me not to worry about him as that was just Onion who was known to do weird things on a normal basis.

Focusing myself back on the present I looked at Onion as he ran around the counter to drop something at my feet before continuing to run all the way out the back door. "Nice seeing you too," I muttered as I heard the back door slam shut, sighing as I looked down to see what Onion had dropped. Picking it up I realized that it was a stuffed bear with white sunglasses and a necklace that had the letters MC on it. Shrugging I simply placed the bear on the counter, believing that either Onion or someone else would come in to take it back to whomever it belonged to.

No sooner had I thought this then the door to the bakery once again opened and in ran someone I recognized as the boy I was supposed to protect. "Steven," I whispered. Shaking myself out of my slight shock at meeting him so soon I spoke a greeting, "hello."

"Hi!" Steven greeted back with enthusiasm as he looked at me before noticing the bear on the counter. "MC bear-bear!" he exclaimed with a smile, "so this is where Onion hid you."

"So this bear is yours then?" I questioned and when he nodded I picked up the stuffed toy and calmly handed it back to him, "I was wondering who he belonged to."

"Yeah Onion seems to have taken a liking to taking my things every once in awhile," Steven spoke as he hugged his bear close, "I'm Steven by the way, Steven Universe."

"Nice to meet you Steven, I'm Danny," I replied kindly, "Danny Fenton."

"Oh so you're the guy Sadie was talking about," Steven said, which made me curious. My curiosity must have shown as Steven began to elaborate, "when I went into the Big Donut this morning she said someone named Danny had just moved into town and now owned a bakery across the street."

"I see," I spoke with a small smile, "well she's correct, I am the owner of Fenton Works bakery, and I've only been living in beach city for about 3 days now."

"Where did you live before?" Steven questioned, the innocent curiosity a child can only posses shining through.

"Amity Park," I answered easily, seeing no reason to lie.

"You mean where all the ghost attacks are?" Steven questioned as he got stars in his eyes, "and where the super hero Danny Phantom lives?"

"That's the place," I answered with a smile.

"That is so cool! Did you see a lot of ghosts? Did you get to see Phantom in action? How many attacks were there per day?"

"Um let's see, yes I saw a lot of ghosts, I only saw Phantom in action I think once, and about two to three a day," I answered slowly and truthfully.

"Amazing! Your hometown must be an incredible place to have all of that happen and still be standing," Steven said in awe.

"Maybe, but I heard Beach City is prone to attacks as well," I spoke with a small shrug.

"Oh you mean the monsters me and the Crystal Gems fight," Steven spoke as he lifted his shirt to reveal his belly button, or rather where his belly button was supposed to be but instead lay a gem, "see we have these gems that allow us to summon weapons to fight evil monsters that try to destroy humanity. Although I'm a bit different as my mom was a gem who gave up her physical form to make me as my dad was human."

"I get it, you're like a halfa," I spoke suddenly with a snap of my fingers.

"A halfa?" Steven repeated.

"Yes, half-gem, half-human. A halfa, or gemling I suppose that works too," I explained.

"I like it," Steven responded with a smile on his face before Cujo let out a yawn and he directed his attention to the animal. "You have a dog? Is it a boy or a girl? Why is your dog green? What's its name?" Steven began questioning in rapid fire as Cujo wander up to him and Steven crouched down to let Cujo sniff his hand.

"Yes I have a dog, it's a boy, his name is Cujo, and he's green because he's a ghost," I answered easily, "when I lived in Amity Park I found him and he sort of became attached to me so when I came to Beach City Cujo just tagged along."

"That is so cool! a real life ghost!" Steven exclaimed with excitement as he scratched Cujo behind the ears, said dog wagging his tail before jumping up to lick Steven's face. "Ha, ha, that tickles," Steven laughed before his eyes wandered to the clock and he noticed the time, "oh no I'm late!"

"Late for what?" I questioned.

"I was supposed to meet my friend Peedee at his dad's shop a few minutes ago, I'm sorry Danny but I have to go," Steven spoke nervously.

"No, it's fine. I understand," I spoke as I reached under the counter and pulled out something before handing it to Steven, "here, take this with you. Sadie said they were your favorite right?"

"Cookie Cat?" Steven exclaimed in joy as he immediately took a bite of his beloved treat, "so good. Thank you Danny, I'll see you later!" With those final words Steven ran out of the bakery and down the pier toward Fryman's.

"Your welcome," I said to an empty store before letting out a sigh as my eyes slipped closed, "well that was eventful huh Cujo?" Hearing the ghost dog return to his dog bed I yawned as I settled deeper into my seat as I felt my consciousness slip.

-A Few Hours Later-

'I was sleeping, emphasis on was,' I thought to myself as I was awoken from my nap by the sounds of screams from down the boardwalk. Not thinking twice I jumped over the counter before running out of the shop to where the screams were coming from. What I found had me slightly horrified as I noticed it was the Fryman mascot costume that was causing the screams as he was forcing fries down people's throats.

"Steven!" I called out as I noticed the gemling on the ground next to Pearl who had ketchup covering her eyes, "are you okay? Who's in that thing?"

"No one," Steven answered as he sat up, "I used one of Pearl's crystals to make it come to life so Peedee wouldn't have to wear it anymore. But it turned evil! Don't worry, I have a plan to take it down I just need a distraction."

"I'm on it, " I spoke without hesitation, "do whatever you need to do." Stepping away from Steven I got into a subtle battle stance before calling out, "hey ugly! Over here!"

The mascot turned to me, the costume having taken a darker look as he shot fries at me. "You're going to have to do better than that!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way, the mascot choosing to just continue to shoot fries at me. All of which I dodged with the help of the training I had had with Ulric. "That the best you can do?" I continued to taunt it as I bought Steven time.

As I was distracting it the mascot didn't notice that Steven had brought his own clothes to life until it was too late as the boy's pants and shirt were suddenly attacking the mascot. The battle went on for only a short while before Steven threw his underpants into the mix as well and the mascot was quickly apprehended.

Figuring that it probably wouldn't be best to meet the gems yet I bid Steven farewell, well that and I didn't want to stick around for the weird funeral I heard Fryman begin to plan for the old costume. Leaving with a promise to Steven that if he came by the bakery tomorrow there would be more cookie cats waiting for him.

As I entered the bakery I flipped the sign in the window to closed before heading downstairs, Cujo at my heels as I went straight to my basement. Standing in front of my ghost portal I felt the coolness of the transformation rings as I tuned into Phantom. Walking through the portal I made sure Cujo was following me I continued to walk until I found Clockwork.

"Greeting young Phantom," Clockwork greeted me as I came into the room he was stationed in.

"Clockwork," I began with a respectful bow, "I have come to tell you that today I have made contact with Steven and wish you to advise me on what should happen next."

"Next?" Clockwork questioned me,

"I mean should I go out of my way to speak with him or should I just let things happen naturally?" I explained.

"Everything is as it should be," was Clockwork's answer, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"You always say that," I pointed out.

"Young Phantom, if you truly yearn for my advice I shall give it to you. As it stands Steven has taken a liking to you already, despite you short encounter today, and as such I advise you to simply be his friend. If you feel it best then go seek him out but if you'd rather he initiate the friendship simply wait a bit and all shall come to pass," Clockwork spoke.

"I think I understand," I spoke hesitantly, "thank you Clockwork.

"It was my pleasure, now you best return to you home, and don't forget to come back every once in awhile to continue your training," Clockwork said.

"I won't, bye Clockwork!" I called as I picked Cujo up before going back through the portal to get home, closing it behind me before I headed upstairs. Relaxing in my window seat I turned on a light before reaching over for a book. "Gem Powers and How They Work," I read the title aloud, shrugging I opened the book up and began to read.

 **And that brings us to the end of chapter 4! I did it! Also I really want to apologize for the lack of updates and the lack of action in this chapter. I'm not that satisfied with the middle but the beginning and ending I think I did a good job of. Anyways, the poll for Danny's gem power is still going and last I checked Ability to amplify and use sound waves was winning, so make sure to cast your vote! Now let's get on with the reviews.**

 **gamelover41592: Thank you so much! And yes it does take place in the Steven universe**

 **series timeline.**

 **BaconLover1800: Both of Danny's form have the gem in his eye but when he's in human**

 **form it takes the place of his pupil but in ghost form the gem is placed in a sea of**

 **blackness.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you! I hoped this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **darkromdemon: Thanks, and there will be more action in later chapters, I just have to**

 **develop the story a bit more.**

 **The Ultimate Balance Chaos: I'm glad!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Well here you go! And I'm not stopping yet.**

 **Fk306: Here it is.**

 **Guest: You're welcome, and thank YOU for reviewing!**

 **Matt: "I think he's weird but then again most people are." -Danny**

 **Drift219: Yeah that's partially why I made it in the first place, and I will.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I'll see what I can do. Though I'll probably just end up keeping it as it**

 **is. Maybe for a fusion sequence.**

 **Nightshade1712: I know but I really didn't want to have to worry about how Danny's**

 **friends and family would fit into the story. As for pairings not really, definitely**

 **RubyxSapphire but that's a given.**

 **IamOminous: Yes he's still half ghost but it's more like the gem merged with both forms**

 **so he's still only a halfa.**

 **SneezySoul: Wait no more as the update is here!**

 **Aquawyrm: Well I don't have a beta reader for this story yet so I'm the only one doing the**

 **proof-reading for now.**

 **And that's all the time we have for today. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you guys, in the next chapter!**

 **-ShadowDragon1553**


	5. Cat Buddies

**And here we are at chapter 5! If I'm being totally honest I expected to update sooner but school ended up getting in the way. Anyways, make sure to read the author's note at the bottom as I have an announcement.**

I was quickly realizing that there seemed to be a pattern for Beach city's unusual occurrences. For as I looked down at a beaming Steven, who had successfully turned his fingers into miniature cat heads, I somehow knew that it would not end well.

Of course the day had started out normal enough, with me waking up early due to the sunlight streaming through my window as I had inevitably fallen asleep while reading. Stretching out the kinks in my neck I stood up to stretch out my arms. Yawning as I then sluggishly moved around my room to get ready for the day.

Once finished I moved to my personal kitchen to pour Cujo some dog food as, even as a ghost, he liked to eat. Before I moved to the fridge in order to prepare my own breakfast. After I had finished I decided to head down to my lab where I began to tinker with some of my parents inventions.

It wasn't until after I had managed to configure the Fenton Wrist wray to affect gems as well as ghosts, using one of the artifact shards I had pillaged from Frybo, that I remembered that Steven was supposed to come over today. Quickly cleaning up the slight mess I had made I rushed upstairs, unlocking the door and flipping the sign to open. In the nick of time too as Steven came running from the Big Donut over to the bakery. Opening the door for him Steven didn't slow until he had reached the middle of the shop as he turned to look at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Danny!" he exclaimed excitedly as he held up his hands, "look what I did!"

"Meow," chirped the cat heads that had replaced Steven's fingers in unison. Tentatively I used my pointer finger to pet one of the cat heads as it purred and leaned into my touch.

"Cute," I remarked with a small smile, "how did you manage to turn your fingers into cat heads?"

"Amethyst was trying to teach me how to shapeshift but instead of shapeshifting my whole body into a cat I only managed to turn my fingers into cats," Steven answered happily.

"I see and where is Amethyst now? SHouldn't she be with you so that when you want your normal fingers back she can help you?" I questioned.

"I suppose so, but she and then gems had an urgent mission to take care of so until they get back I'm on my own," he answered, "which reminds me, I should probably go show my dad before they get back. I bet he'd love this!"

"Alright, have fun," I told Steven as I ruffled his hair and held the door open for him.

"I will, bye Danny!" Steven stated as he walked away.

"Cujo I'm going back to my lab, come and get me if Steve comes back," I requested of my dog to which he barked happily as I grabbed a croissant.

Returning to my lab I decided to take a break from my parents inventions to train as I flipped a switch, causing targets and training dummy's to come up out of a slot on the floor. Switching into my ghost form I began to practice using my basic ghost powers first before moving on to my more advanced attacks. As I fired ecto-blasts at the targets and used my sword to hack away at the dummies I quickly lost track of time. As such by the time I had worn myself out enough to take a break I was surprised to discover that it was nearly midnight and Cujo hadn't come to get me once.

Shrugging I decided to call it a night as I let out a yawn, and deciding I didn't have the energy to walk up stairs I simply went intangible and flew up to my room. Barely remembering to change back into my human form as my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep.

A sleep that seemed to only last five minutes as I soon awoke to Cujo head-butting my chin. Groaning I went to push Cujo away and go back to sleep before I caught a glance at the clock and realized it was 10:00 in the morning. "Okay, okay I'm up," I started with a yawn as I sat up and looked at Cujo, "what is it?"

At the question Cujo let out a bark before he ran out of my room and I sleepily followed after him as he led me down to the bakery where I was greeted with the sight of Steven outside the door in what seemed to be a pink bubble with a girl I haven't seen before in there with him.

"Hey Steven, who's your friend?" I questioned as I stepped outside with Cujo behind me.

"Oh Danny this is Connie, Connie this is my friend Danny," Steven introduced her as I waved.

"Nice to meet you," Connie spoke politely.

"Likewise," I replied, "so Steven, you want to explain why you two are in a pink bubble?"

"Well there was a small earthquake and my gem powers sort of just activated? And now the bubble won't go away, and we need help. I already asked Onion and Sadie but the chair and harpoon didn't even make a dent," Steven answered, "I was hoping you could help."

Taking a good look at the rose-colored bubble I rapped my knuckles against it to see how solid it was. "I might be able to," I spoke, "hang on, let me get something that should help."

Running down to my lab I grabbed the Fenton Wrist Wray before heading back over to Steven. "Alright this might work so duck," I instructed, waiting for them to do as I instructed before I aimed the device and fired. The blast hitting the bubble full-force causing a cloud of smoke to rise up, covering my eyes I waited a bit before I looked and was slightly shocked to see the bubble still intact.

"Well that didn't work," I remarked, "sorry Steven."

"It's okay, I just got another idea anyways," Steven spoke with a smile as he helped Connie stand up, "see you Danny."

"Wait!" I spoke before they could take off, "take Cujo with you, I don't want you guys trying dangerous stuff without a guardian nearby."

"Um not to be rude or anything but how is your dog going to help?" Connie questioned.

"Oh trust me if you guys are in a tough situation Cujo will be able to help," I spoke simply, "Steven can explain why."

"Oh yeah!" Steven spoke in remembrance of what I told him yesterday, "come on Connie, I'll explain on the way to Funland."

Cujo barked as the two of them began to roll away and he ran beside them, as I didn't head back inside until they were out of sight.

 **So I'm leaving it on a slight cliffhanger but I wanted to post so here you go. Also, my announcement is that I'm not all that satisfied with the cover for this story and as such I have decided to hold a contest to find a new one.**

 **The rules are simple:**

 **It has to be of Danny or at least have him in it, while in ghost form.**

 **He has to have his gem in his eye**

 **You can redesign his ghost form however you choose or keep it the same so long as he has his gem and his DP symbol**

 **No stealing, copying, or tracing from someone else's work**

 **It can be traditional or digital**

 **Now how this is going to work is you post your artwork on tumblr under the hashtag #Rebirth of A Phantom, you can tag me in it as well if you want but it's not required. My tumblr is listed in my bio. As for a deadline I'd say about three weeks to make sure you guys have enough time. So the 25th is when it ends unless stated otherwise by me.**

 **Prizes**

 **You send me headcanons you have for this story over pm and at least one of them will make it into this story as well as you artwork being used for the cover. And another headcannons being in a non-cannon three-shot or a three-shot for any fandom of your choosing.**

 **A three-shot for any fandom of your choosing with your artwork being the cover for that story**

 **A one-shot for any fandom of your choosing with your artwork being the cover for that story**

 **If you have any questions about the contest simply Pm me and if you do not have a tumblr Pm me and we'll figure out a way for you to enter.**

 **Now that that's settled onto review replies.**

 **Commandosquirrel: That it would be**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you, and it was no problem, I look forward to writing out where it goes**

 **CP020: Thank you**

 **Remzal Von Enili: No it wouldn't because I think of Lion's head like a storage unit that is sort of detached from the rest of lion**

 **IamOminous: That would be cool and as for the weak spot, yes technically it would be. However since Danny wasn't originally a gem it won't affect him as much if it gets cracked as he's not as connected to it. Due to the fact that his body isn't just a manifestation of energy from the gem.**

 **Corbinskydragon1: Yes Danny still has his ghost powers, and yes Steven and Amethyst were amazing!**

 **Miss mysteri: Um I think you misunderstood my reply as Danny doesn't have a pairing. As for the fusion question you'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much! And now Garnet's here too!**

 **BaconLover1800: I'll try, and honestly I'd pick Danny's sword because at this point I know more about it then he does.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: I take it you liked the chapter.**

 **Evillive269: Neither can I**

 **Itharax: Thank you, you too!**

 **Guest: I like your enthusiasm!**

 **Guest: I love that you love this fanfic.**

 **Guest: I'll try to update more frequently but school gets in the way.**

 **Carnage1215: That is a very good point**

 **Guest: True**

 **Fallen Paragon: I would love to help and I will!**


	6. The Dreaded Time Skip

**Next Chapter because I'm trash and think sleep is optional.**

 **Note: It is still the same day as the last chapter just later on in the day**

I had been reading one of my books on astronomy when I heard the bell above the bakery door ring, a tell-tale sign that someone had entered the shop as I raised my head to look at who had entered. Smiling once I saw that it was Steven and Cujo, however my eyes slightly widened as I noticed the towering figure behind them.

"Hello," I greeted her politely as I looked up into Garnet's eyes, although they were hidden by her shades, slightly unnerved at her arrival.

"Danny this is Garnet, Garnet, Danny," Steven introduced as he walked in before he turned to me, "she wanted to meet you after I told her that Cujo was yours and how you tried to help with the ray gun thingie."

"Fenton Wrist Wray," I supplied as I held out my hand which Garnet shook. Causing me to let out a small shiver as her eyes seemed to peer into my soul. "So I take it you managed to pop the bubble huh?" I quickly spoke in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Yep! Connie and I ended up running into a gem creature who was attracted to glowing pink stuff. Cujo managed to distract it for a bit while we figured out a plan to take it it was popped I wanted to make sure Cujo got home safe and Garnet wanted to make sure I got home safe afterwards."

"I see, thank you for bringing Cujo home," I told Steven with a bright smile.

"Steven tells me you've just recently moved here," Garnet suddenly spoke, "may I ask why?"

"Well I just thought a change in scenery would be good for me and Beach City seemed like a nice change," I answered with a shrug, despite my nervousness at meeting another gem so soon.

"Danny is originally from Amity Park!" Steven added, "don't you remember when I told you about how it was the most haunted city in America?"

"Yes I remember Steven," Garnet spoke with a fond smile at him, "you went on to describe the town hero for hours, Danny Phantom I think his name was."

"That's right! Danny says he actually got to see Phantom in action!" Steven continued as his eyes got stars in them.

"Is that so?" Garnet questioned me.

"I've only seen him once, but he did save the town a lot," I spoke, "even if in the beginning people labeled him as a villain because they didn't know what to think of him."

"Why would they do that?" Steven questioned, "weren'tpeople there to watch when he was beating the other ghosts back?"

"Well yes, but the town had a sort of, biased opinion against ghosts due to them wrecking the town everyday. So when Phantom showed up they just assumed he was going to wreck the town like the others," I informed Steven, "eventually most realized he was good but there were always a few that continued to label him as evil simply because he was a ghost."

"And what do you think of this Phantom?Do you think he was the villain based on what he was?" Garnet questioned as she stared at me, making me wish I had something more than just my hair covering my gem as she seemed to see right through me.

"No I don't think he was the villain but he wasn't so much a hero either. Rather he did the best he could given the circumstances as he had both humans and ghost against him at first, generally doing the right thing but occasionally he seemed to be on the borderline of 'hero'. But as time wore on and more humans began to see him as a hero I think that helped him make sure he stayed on the right track," I answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie about what I thought of myself as they had no way of linking me back to Phantom, as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"That was very, insightful," Garnet spoke, though my attention was slightly shifted. My vision suddenly going out of focus as my view of Garnet changed to be a view of Clockwork in his tower, if only for a few seconds it was enough to disorient me. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear my head as my vision changed back to that of Garnet, my mind spinning as I wondering what had just happened.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" Steven questioned in a worried tone as he noticed my slight confusion.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine Steven. I'm just a little tired that's all," I spoke as I let out a yawn.

"In that case Steven and I will be going now to let you catch up on your sleep," Garnet spoke, "however I would like to get to know you more at a future date."

"I have an idea! What about having Danny come to the temple tomorrow? That way you two can talk more and he can meet Amethyst and properly meet Pearl," Steven suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Steven," Garnet said with a smile, "does 11:00 work for you?"

"11:00 is fine," I spoke, despite my inner voice telling me it was a bad idea if I wanted to keep up my illusion of normal for a bit longer. However, I couldn't take the risk of saying no as I felt as though Garnet would take that as suspicious behavior.

"Wonderful, we will see you then," Garnet spoke as she walked out the door.

"Bye Danny," Steven said as he left with her and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What am I going to do Cujo? I feel like she saw right through me just by looking at me! What if she knows I have a gem? What if my hair moved a bit and she saw it? Now I have to go meet the rest of the gems too? It'll look suspicious if I have something else covering my eye so now I have to be extra cautious about my hair moving even the slightest bit if I don't want them seeing my gem.I know I'm supposed to be Steven's guardian but this is all moving so fast, I thought I'd have a little more time to just be around Steven without having to meet the other Crystal gems too," I spoke to my dog as I paced back and forth, only receiving a tail wag in response, "maybe I should talk to Clockwork, he can give me some advice on what to do."

Sighing that's what I decided to do as I descended to my lab and opened my ghost portal, switching into ghost form before flying through and into Clockwork's lair. "Clockwork?" I called out as I searched for the ghost before coming across him in the viewing room where he was usually stationed at, "I should have known you'd be in here."

"Young Phantom," Clockwork spoke in greeting, "so you are here for advice regarding your meeting with the Crystal Gems tomorrow are you not?"

"Yes and I could really use your help, I just want to make sure I don't mess anything up," I revealed, "or reveal that I'm not just a regular human yet."

"Relax Young Phantom, everything is as it should be," Clockwork spoke in reassurance, "you shall do fine by meeting with the gems and get acquainted with them they will trust you more and as such will trust you around Steven more. As for your gem you need not worry, they have to find out at some point and if that happens to be tomorrow the time stream shall continue to flow on"

"So you're saying that by doing this it will help me be a better guardian?" I questioned, "and that it won't matter as to when they find out about my gem?"

"Precisely however, but while you're here I have a matter I wish to discuss with you," Clockwork spoke before I could leave.

"Which is?" I questioned in a curious tone.

"As you know Steven's gems powers are continuing to from and grow, but what you don't know is that your powers are continuing to grow as well," Clockwork revealed.

"Are you talking about when my vision went out of focus?" I inquired.

"Exactly my Young Phantom, I predict that the more you use your gems powers, and gem in general, the stronger they will grow and as such new powers will awaken as time wears on. Your vision switching is the sign of your first new power," Clockwork explained, "from what I can see this ability shall allow you to see into the ghost zone through your gem from wherever you may be. As to how far you'll be able to see that remains unknown. Therefore, I request that you maintain a steady training regime with your gem in order to practice this new power through meditation and focus so as to only use it when necessary and not in the middle of a battle. For while it is no hinderance should you be discovered to have a gem tomorrow if you wish to remain undiscovered for a while longer the one precaution you can take is to restrict using your gem to when you are not within the same vicinity as the Crystal gems."

"So I take it this means I'll be spending more time in the ghost zone from now on huh? Alright, it's not like it can be helped anyways," I spoke with a slight sigh, "has anything new occured since I left?"

"I'm afraid to say that yes, some things have changed due to your absence," Clockwork revealed, "it seems as though the other ghost you used to fight in Amity Park are getting restless. Before they were content in the ghost zone as they understood you would no longer be there to provide a challenge should they manage to escape out of the ghost zone and as such managed to entertain themselves. Refusing to attack you here as they recognized your need for space and time as all ghosts know the lost one can experience with a loved one However, word seems to have gotten out that you have found a new place of residence and seem to be mostly back to your old self, thus eliciting new excitement as many of the ghosts are attempting to find out where in order to take up the challenge of beating Phantom once again. So far no one seems to have found out that you have moved to Beach City yet but it is only a matter of time before they catch on, as such I advise you Young Phantom to keep a look out. And prepare yourselves for when they inevitably do come searching for you."

"Thank you for the warning Clockwork but I believe I'll do fine, I'm stronger than I used to be back in Amity Park and it's not like I can stop them from escaping the ghost zone anyways. Now I just have to make sure the Fenton Thermos still works and I should be fine," I said with a shrug, "now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"Of course, farewell Young Phantom and may time be on your side," Clockwork spoke in farewell as I returned to the bakery. Remaining in ghost form as I prepared for another sleepless night as I began my meditation.

 **And finished! This is the result of me telling myself I don't need sleep and forcing myself to write because you all are so sweet you deserved another update quicker than normal. Anyways don't forget about my contest stated in Chapter 5 if you are participating the new rule is that you may post on either Tumblr or Deviantart provided that if you post on Tumblr use the #Rebirth of A Phantom and tag me in in, and for Deviantart send me the link over Pm. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gamelover 41592: Maybe I'll write a oneshot for it someday but for now it will remain unknown.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Well the effects of that particular device are already going to be used, but not in the way of his gem breaking and not in the same way as in the show. But how I use it won't be revealed for quite a few chapters so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Corbinskydragon1: It was my pleasure and yes I don't have a plan for Danny to become closer to Garnet than the others in a platonic way do to having some common ground.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much! And I know, Connie is amazing!**

 **TuftsOfCotton: Yes, please do!**

 **BaconLover1800: I'll try**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass: His gem is located in his right eye**

 **Jonathen: Danny's fusion is different than the other gems and that's really all I can say without giving something away.**

 **Carnage1215: Yeah but you did have a good point and I respond to all of my reviews.**


	7. A Serious Meeting

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was gone without access to a computer all last weekend so I couldn't write. In return have this really long chapter that could've been a two-part instead but I decided to just write it all now.**

Here I was, standing in front of the gem temple after spending most of the night in meditation to get a better grasp on my powers as I delayed the inevitable for as long as I could. Although I was now confident that my powers wouldn't act up while I was in the temple I was still hesitant to be so close to the other gems so soon despite Clockwork telling me it would be needed.

Taking a deep breath I decided to just get it over with as I finally walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before Steven appeared and opened the door for me.

"Danny!" he spoke with a bright smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his home, "I'm glad you're here."

"Well we did agree on 11:00," I replied with a shrug as I surveyed Steven's home,taking notice of Garnet sitting on the couch.

"Maybe so but I'm still glad you're here," Steven elaborated as he let go of my hand to turn to Garnet who smiled in return.

"Um, I brought these, since I know they're your favorite," I spoke as I handed Steven the box of Cookie Cats I had been holding in my other hand.

"Cookie Cats!" Steven squealed as he took the box from me and dashed over to the freezer where he placed them inside, "I'll save those for later, thank you Danny!"

"No problem Steven," I spoke with a smile at the bubbly child as Garnet gestured to the couch and I hesitantly took the seat next to her.

"So Danny, tell me more about yourself," Garnet spoke as she looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, my full name is Daniel James Fenton, I am 16 years old and I originally lived in Amity Park. Due to some experiences, back home my guardian decided it would be best for me to get a fresh start here," I spoke, simply restated most of what I said yesterday, "anything else?"

"What do you like to do for fun? What do you enjoy?" Garnet questioned me.

"Oh, that's easy I enjoy astronomy, gazing at the stars and being able to find the constellations from wherever I am. I used to tell everyone that I wanted to join NASA and become an astronaut when I grew up. I also enjoy baking as it's a relaxing activity that helps me focus. Oddly enough I like learning too, learning everything I can about new subjects is fun for me. It doesn't even have to be something interesting to most people so long as I find it interesting," I revealed with a smile, getting animated as I always did when I talked about what I was interested in.

"Well you sound like a sensible young human, I'm glad Steven has befriended someone as mature as you appear to be," a new voice spoke up, shocking me a little as I turned my head to look up at Pearl who had somehow entered without me noticing, Amethyst at her side.

"He sounds a bit boring to me," Amethyst stated with her arms crossed as I stood up.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted indignantly before turning to me, "I apologize for Amethyst, I am Pearl, it's nice to formally meet you."

"Likewise," I replied as I shook her hand, "and it's no trouble really I used to have a friend who would tell me that I needed to take more risks."

"Now that sounds like someone I could get along with," Amethyst spoke up as she shook my hand as well, "though it is nice Steven is making more friends and you give him free food that he shares with me so I guess you're alright."

"Thank you?" I spoke questioningly, choosing to take her words as a compliment.

"Anyways I didn't just come here to talk to you Danny," Pearl spoke as she turned to Garnet, "Garnet, today we were supposed to take Steven on his mission to the strawberry fields weren't we? Do you want me and Amethyst to take care of it alone?"

"Aww what?" Steven spoke in disappointment.

"That won't be necessary," Garnet said as she turned to me, "I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this meeting short."

""Wait!" Steven cut her off, "what if Danny just comes with us?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Steven, taking a human on a gem mission? Not exactly the safest thing to do."

"Why not? Danny distracted Frybo long enough for me to think of a plan, I'm sure he can help us on this mission," Steven argued.

"I um, took some self-defense classes as a kid," I spoke when the gems turned to me with questioning gazes.

"Then it's settled, Steven get ready," Garnet spoke as Steven cheered before dashing upstairs as he grabbed a ukulele before running over to what I recognized as a warp pad from my gem studies, knowing it was the gems way of traveling quickly.

"Garnet you can't be serious," Pearl tried to protest as I followed the gems onto the warp pad.

"Come on P, it'll be fun, lighten up a little," Amethyst spoke as Pearl simply huffed.

Garnet activated the warp pad and I found myself amazed but the stream we became immersed in. "Wow," I couldn't help but say as I watched the particles that surrounded us move up as we seemingly remained stagnant with the stream moving around us. That is until Steven turned himself upside down.

"Steven come on you're going to make yourself sick" Pearl scolded as she turned Steven so he was upright only to be hit in the face with his ukulele, "why did you bring that?"

"I don't know, I was excited and it's mine and I like it," Steven spoke as he raised his arms and the ukulele drifted upwards and he began to chase after it.

"Steven get back here!" Pearl called but as Garnet didn't seemed worried I wasn't either, "you could get seriously hurt!"

As she said that the stream stopped as we arrived at our destination, Steven flying out only to land in a strawberry bush a few feet away, getting covered in the sticky juice.

"Steven are you?" Pearl began in worry.

"I'm fine, I'm just gooey," Steven cut her off as he stood back up,lickking a bit of it off his arm before butterflies swarmed him, "aww there in my eyes!"

"Hang on," I spoke as I quickly I moved in front of Steven, using my hand to move the butterflies away as the flew off of Steven and over to another bush.

"Phew, thanks Danny," Steven said as he smiled and Amethyst laughed.

"Steven you're a riot," she spoke in between laughs.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts," I heard Pearl say to Garnet in worry.

"Shh," Garnet urged her as she gestured to Steven who had a serious face on, "just look at him."

"Alright but what about him," Pearl spoke as she gestured to me, "I don't find it safe bringing a normal human along, what if he gets hurt?"

"He won't Danny can take care of himself," Garnet spoke as she began walking, "now let's go recover the gem stone.

"If it makes you feel any better I did take a bunch of self-defense classes since I was a kid," I spoke to Pearl before walking after Garnet.

"Unbelievable," Pearl spoke as we walked, "this was once a gem battlefield, now its wild strawberries as far as the eye can see! Oh that's what I love about the Earth! Maybe this will be a light mission after all."

"You jinxed it," I spoke as the group came to a stop and I stared up at the imposing gem structure. Garnet walking forward as she inserted a smaller pyramid shape into what looked like a weirdly shaped keyhole, a door appearing in the side of the structure as we all walked through. Steven and I both looking around in amazement at the structure's inner workings, though I was specifically looking at the murals depicted on the wall.

Steven getting excited as he yelled out, "Steven's the best!" The sound echoing a few times before Steven spoke again, "why thank you temple."

Causing me to chuckle a bit as I walked further inside until I was in the middle of the room. Amethyst simply saying, "you're a goof."

"Hey what's this thing?" Steven spoke, causing me to turn and look as I joined him, "it's like a weird floating triangle thing."

"Well whatever it is you probably shouldn't touch it," Pearl advised as the gems were looking at something on the other side of the room. Speaking a little late a Steven's finger tapped the object causing it to turn upside down and the temple to rumble. "Steven what have we told you about touching magical things?" Pearl spoke as she and the other gems ran over to us.

"Definitely always never do it?" Steven tried before we were all sucked up and into the ceiling, the temple seemingly turning upside down as we began falling into another room. Changing my position mid-fall with a little help from my ghost powers I managed to hit the ground in a roll as my entire body absorbed the impact rather than just my feet before standing up and holding out my arms to catch Steven as he fell before placing him down.

"Thanks Danny," Steven spoke as he rubbed his head and I looked up to see the way we came in being sealed off.

"Don't thank me yet, we're still stuck in here," I said as I looked at the multiple doors in the room that led to who knows where.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up,"Amethyst spoke as the torches lit up.

"Right, Steven and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe while you guys go solve the mystery of this place," Pearl began as she pulled Steven close to her before he broke away.

"Hey I want to help solve the mystery," STeven interjected with a smile.

"Yeah," Amethyst encouraged as she picked up Steven, "come on Steven let's solve the mystery."

"Yeah!" Steven cheered, "Mystery solvers!"

"No, no, no, noo," Pearl spoke as she grabbed Steven away from Amethyst, "you two are a disaster waiting to happen." While Pearl was talking I looked around and realized each of the doors appeared exactly the same with no features to distinguish them.

"Steven goes with me," Garnet suddenly spoke to Pearl's shock.

"Really? Awesome!" Steven cheered with his star eyes.

"But remember, this is a serious mission," Garnet warned.

"Understood, Serious Steven," Steven began before stopping, "Pearl can you put me down?"

"What? Oh yes," Pearl said as she placed Steven down.

"I need to be standing otherwise it doesn't work," Steven explained before continuing, "Serious Steven activate!"

"As for Danny," Garnet spoke, "he can go on his own if he thinks he can handle it."

"But Garnet, he's just a human," Pearl argued.

"Who can handle himself in a fight, now get to work," Garnet stated as she and Steven walked off.

Shrugging I simply picked a random door and walked through, ignoring Pearl's worry as I knew I could always use my powers to save myself if needed. Walking through the hallway I ended up in a plain room as the door sealed shut behind me. "Well this is different," I spoke as the room seemed normal enough, that is until I stepped on a tile and spikes started coming down from the ceiling, "spoke to soon!" Quickly I went intangible before the spikes could hit me and running through the door on the opposite side. Breathing a sigh of relief I changed into Phantom just to be safe and rather than walk through each room I simply went intangible and started flying through the walls in search of an exit. However all I discovered was more and more rooms, I even flew out of the temple to see if there was an exit but still nothing. Sighing I flew back to where the main room was, coming across Amethyst and Pearl in one room but thanks to my intangibility they couldn't see me. Before they returned I changed back into my human self, and decided to wait for Garnet to return. Pearl and Amethyst coming back to the room before them as Pearl waited with me and Amethyst continued going through the rooms.

Once Garnet and Steven came back Pearl immediately informed them of the situation, "Garnet there you are! The doors and rooms here make no sense they all bring you back here!"

"Ugh get me out of here!" AMethyst yelled as she continued running through the doors despite knowing that none of them worked.

"There are sixteen doors and.." Pearl continued but I tuned her out to watch Amethyst as she didn't stop her running around.

"Amethyst maybe you should stop," I suggested, "you know let Garnet come up with a plan."

"That could take forever and I need out!" Amethyst argued as she gripped her hair in frustration.

"Just calm down," I urged her, "take deep breaths okay? In and out, in and out."

Satisfied that Amethyst was doing just that and wouldn't go running back through another door I returned my attention to Garnet in time to hear Steven yell out, "this is just like the teacups!"

"Oh Steven I didn't really mean that," Pearl spoke.

"Wait what if this is just like the teacups? That's why we're getting so lost, that's why I'm getting so sick," Steven stated is realization, "all the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here. At his words Garnet summoned her gauntlets and promptly punched a hole into the floor to reveal another floor below us as we all fell into in.

"Stupid!" I berated myself as I hadn't thought about checking for another floor as I grabbed onto a spinning pyramid to steady myself as I surveyed the new area. "That must be what's powering it!" I yelled as I pointed to the center dias in the middle of the room as I began jumping from each platform in order to get closer to it.

"Garnet I need to get off the ride now," Steven spoke as Garnet nodded before chucking him at the dias with a cry of "Serious Steven activate!"

Reaching the dias Steven pulled at the object until it came free in his hands and the spinning stopped, causing a chain reaction as the entire temple began to dissolve before it exploded in yellow light and I was sent sprawling into a strawberry bush right next to Steven's ukulele. Groaning I stood up and phased the strawberry juice off of me before I made my way back to the others.

"There you are," Pearl greeted me as she noticed me walking over, "I must say you and Steven handled yourself very well in there, I'm glad neither of you were hurt."

"Thanks," I spoke while Steven grinned before I held out his ukulele, "I think you dropped this."

"My ukulele! Thanks Danny," Steven cheered before he tuned the strings and began singing, "Ooh that's the end of another day it was mighty serious I have to say. The Crystal gems looked really cool when they made the temple explode. Aww there in my eyes again!"

"I'll get him," I spoke as Steven took off as the butterflies once again covered his eyes, and to think I thought this was going to be a normal day.

 **And done! Alright guys not going to lie this is the longest chapter for this story so far and I feel proud of it. In other news there is still time to enter my art contest, it doesn't end until next sunday and I want to see your work! Some people have submitted their work already and it's amazing! It makes my day to see your creations so please make sure you enter, prizes and rules are listed in the author's note in chapter 5 and 6. Now on with the reviews!**

 **TuftsofCotton: Alright can't wait to see your creation!**

 **BaconLover1800: I will!**

 **Gamelover41592: Hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: ^^**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: Your review made my day, I'm happy knowing you guys care about me! Thank you!**

 **Ravenclawoutcast13: An emerald in his right eye amidst a sea of black**

 **Guest: Thank you! Your enjoyment means alot to me!**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Here's more!**

 **Guest: Wait no longer my friend!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Frozen Friends

**Note: This takes place during the episode Tiger Millionaire**

 ***Fist-bumps the air* I don't know about you guys but I've been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack lately and now I'm pumped. Therefore, next chapter because I am not throwing away my shot! At posting a new chapter as I will never be satisfied, until you guys have a new chapter to read. And yes this is a hint that I will be using Hamilton references wherever I can fit them in my author's notes because how can I say no to this?**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned as my path was blocked by none other than the most annoying ghost I have ever had to fight.

"Beware the box ghost! For I will destroy you as you face cardboard doom!" the Box Ghost stated as he raised his arms in what he thought was a menacing motion but in reality just looked completely ridiculous.

"Give it a rest boxy, you know as well as I that Clockwork's tower is neutral territory, you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to. Now do me a favor and go hang out with the Lunch Lady or something," I spoke as this was the third time old Boxy had tried to get me to fight him. At first I had just been slightly annoyed by him but now I was getting irritated as I was supposed to have met Clockwork to train a few minutes ago but as soon as I had stepped into the ghost zone Boxy had blocked my path. Making me late as he was trying to get me to tell him where I was living in the human world but no way was I giving up that information.

"Very well ghost child, I shall leave for now but only to retrieve my BubbleWrap Of Doom!" Box Ghost proclaimed before he flew out of the tower, and I sighed in relief, continuing on my way to the viewing room.

"Sorry I'm late Clockwork I," I began to say as I flew into the room only yelp as an ecto blast flew at me, barely managing to dodge it in time, "what the heck!"

"Ghost child!" a familiar voice yelled as Skulker flew at me.

"Oh great, this is just what I needed," I groaned as summoned my sword before I attacked Skulker with it, "what are you doing here?"

"Why to hunt you of course! You didn't really think I'd let my most valued prey get away from me did you? You're far too big of a prize to do that," Skulker taunted me as he used one of his blasters to block my sword.

"Aww you really do care about me," I teased with a smik as I managed to cut his blaster in half, "which is why I hate to say I won't be a pelt on your wall any time soon." With that I roundhouse kicked Skulker, catching him off guard as he was expecting my sword, into the wall. Rushing at him before he could recover and turning him intangible to fling him through the wall and out into the ghost zone.

"10 minutes," Clockwork spoke as he stepped into the room, "good work."

"Is this really necessary?" I complained, "I mean, I understand the need for training but is letting my enemies attack me at your tower really the only way to do that?"

"No, but I enjoy watching your battles," Clockwork spoke with a slight smile, causing me to roll my eyes as I dusted my jumpsuit off.

"Of course you do, now is there an actual training session today or am I just going to be fighting my enemies all day?" I questioned.

"Why young phantom I'll have you know that a battle is the best experience and training one can receive, it shows what you've learned far better than a simple meditation session," Clockwork informed me, "and to answer your question today will be a mix of both as I want you to train with Frostbite for the day as you haven't practiced your ice powers in quite awhile. However, on your way there I have instructed some of the ghosts to lie in wait for you, your job is either beat them in battle or somehow escape their sight."

"Piece of cake," I spoke offhandedly, already forming a plan in my mind.

"But you can not use your invisibility," Clockwork added, "I want to see you accomplish this goal without the use of that power to truly show your growth, any other power you posses you may use to its full extent."

"Alright," I conceded, "not like I have much of a choice anyways."

"You always have a choice young Phantom," Clockwork stated before it was my turn to be thrown out of the tower, "now good luck!"

"This is going to hurt," I realized as waiting for me had been a multitude of ghost octopus that didn't waste any time as they charged, effectively surrounding me and cutting off any means of escape.

-10 minutes later-

After defeating the ecto-octopus I continued on my journey towards the far-frozen with more scrapes and steadily forming bruises then I would've liked having driven them back with ect-blasts and thus giving a few of the bolder ones time to get a couple hits in. That being said I put my slight pain to the side as I continued on my path, taking the quickest route to the far frozen as I was using my gem to guide my way.

Due to the meditation I was able to see a few feet ahead of me into the ghost zone and thus was able to avoid a good number of the ghost waiting to ambush me. Ignoring the toll using so much power at once took on me as this was a power I haven't really had time to practice with due to the craziness of yesterday. Nonetheless it did it's job as the only ghost I didn't manage to avoid was the box ghost who was easy enough to take care of as he was a slight nuisance at best.

Finally arriving in the Far Frozen I gave myself a few minutes to recuperate from the strain of my gem before I continued to the village. Immediately spotting Frostbite waiting for me in the area and I changed my destination accordingly.

"Great One!" he greeted me as soon as I came into his few, scooping me up into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Frostbite," I spoke in a slightly strained voice, "but could you not squeeze me so tightly?"

"My apologies Great One," Frostbite spoke as he released me from the hug, "in my excitement I seem to have forgotten my own strength."

"It's fine really but, could you maybe call me Danny instead of Great One? Or even Phantom? I get that you have your whole thing of me being the savior of the Ghost Zone but Great One just sounds a bit too formal," I questioned nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck."

"It is of no problem Great O- I mean Phantom, we here in the Far Frozen will do anything to make you feel comfortable as our token of thanks," Frostbite answered with a beaming a smile."

"Right, anyways let's just start training alright? I need to get used to using my ice powers again after my absence," I suggested."

"Yes of course, your first duty is to show me what you remember from our first session and we will continue developing your skills from there," Frostbite suggested warmly, "start with the basics.

"Right," I spoke as I held out my hand palm up and focused my energy until a snowball formed. Going further as I tapped into my core and the snowball turned into a crystal that I then handed to Frostbite for inspection.

"Good," Frostbite spoke as he surveyed each side and edge of the Crystal for a sign of imperfection, "perfect Phantom, now let's move on to forming the ice into weapons. Remember.."

"Picture the weapon in your mind and don't go above your limits I remember," I interrupted.

"And don't get distracted," Frostbite added with a fond smile, "the weapon is only as good as its wielder."

"Of course," I spoke as I proceeded to spend the next few hours refining my ice powers and learning how to use them in more detail as this time there wasn't an imminent threat to deal with like before. Only leaving once Frostbite had deemed my progress adequate and only after I had promised to return regularly to continue that progress.

Returning to Clockwork's tower I was relieved that I didn't have to fight any ghosts along the way and that the journey across the ghost zone had been relatively peaceful, saying goodbye to Clockwork before I returned home.

Only to realize why it had been so peaceful as I was greeted with, "Fear me and my bubble Wrap of Doom!" the second I stepped through the ghost portal and back into my basement.

"Can't I get a break!" I yelled to the sky as I prepared for the first sleepless night in a cycle of many.

 **And that's where I end this for the time being, on another note I apologize for the inconsistent updates as I have extracurricular activities I have to attend to as well as homework so I am barely finding time to write. But fear not as I am in no way abandoning this story no matter how long it takes me to update as I have become too far invested in this. In other news my cover art contest is now over and I will contact the winners shortly if I have not already done so. Thanks again to everyone who participated and before I get to the reviews please check out Fallen Paragon's story Steven Universe: I Live To Serve, it is Oc-centric but it's a cool concept so please check it out! Now onto the reviews.**

 **GameLover41592: No problem!**

 **BaconLover1800: Here you are!**

 **Kimera20: Thank you! You're even more amazing!**

 **Mystic Myra 8: No problemo my friend!**

 **Drift219: Aww, you're making me blush! Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. How Many Animal Friends Do You Need?

**It is fall break people! Which still means I have homework but no school so hey why not procrastinate some more because I am willing to wait for it. Anyways so the Box Ghost now knows where Danny lives will he keep it to himself? Or will Danny's life be once again filled with ghost fights that end up with him getting no sleep whatsoever?**

 **Note: This chapter takes place during Lion**

"Do you think I'll ever get a break?" I asked Cujo as I was slumped over the counter in the bakery, Cujo simply yawning at me, "yeah I didn't think so either." Blowing a stray strand of hair out of my face I stood up and cracked my back before I yawned as well and began walking out of the bakery and down the boardwalk, Cujo at my heels. Deciding to go visit Steven rather than wait for him to come visit me.

However as I approached the temple my path was suddenly blocked by a large pink lion. "Um, hello?" I spoke hesitantly as the lion looked straight at me before Cujo stood between us, "Cujo be careful."

Carefully Cujo approached the lion and began sniffing its fur, surprising me as the lion didn't attack or make any move to force Cujo away from him. Steadily I reached forward with one hand until it connected with the lion's mane and I gave him a gentle rub as I ran my hand through the fur. "Soft," I commented simply with a smile before pulling my hand away and picking Cujo, "anyways sorry Lion but I have to go see my friend so bye."

With that I continued my walk to the temple until I was almost tripped by Lion butting the back of my legs with his head. "Okay then," I spoke as Lion continued to rub his head against my side before looking up at me expectantly, "so you want to come with me? Alright then I suppose it'll be fine." Putting Cujo back down I finally managed to arrive at the temple I knocked a few times on the screen door. "Steven are you in there?" I called as Lion tried to push me out of the way with his head, "hey stop that!"

"Danny?" Steven questioned as he showed up at the door before he smiled as he rushed through the door to hug Lion, "Lion you came back!"

"So his name is Lion," I mused simply, "so I take it he's yours then? I found him on the beach and then he ended up following me here."

"Well Lion isn't exactly mine, I found him in the desert today and I guess he tracked me down," Steven said as Lion tried to go inside the house and his attention was then on pushing Lion away from the door, "ooh!Now we have to do everything best friends do Lion! Come on Danny you and Cujo can join us!"

Shrugging I began to follow Steven down the stairs and to the boardwalk before my ghost sense went off and I sighed. "Actually Steven," I spoke as I quickly thought of an excuse, "I better take Cujo back to the bakery he probably needs to rehydrate first, we'll catch up okay?"

"Okay," Steven agreed readily as he and Lion continued towards the cliff side and I let out a sigh of relief.

Ducking behind the temple I made sure I was out of sight before I yelled, "Going Ghost!" Relishing in the familiar feeling of the two electric blue rings washing over me as I changed from human to ghost. Once the transformation was complete I quickly turned invisible and flew Cujo back to the bakery in case I took too long and Steven showed up there before I was finished.

Once that was taken care of I flew above Beach City to get a better vantage point as I tried to find the ghost by sight. "Where are you?" I spoke as I let my invisibility drop, turning around only to end up blasted in the back with a ghost blast.

"Oops sorry kid, that was meant to be a warning shot of friendly fire," Johnny 13 said as he showed up behind me, "but then you ended up turning mid-blast."

"It's fine, no harm done, I'm just glad you weren't actually trying to attack me" I said as I flew over to him, "but what are you doing here Johnny?"

"The box ghost started a rumor that you had taken up residence in this place and I wanted to see if the rumors were true, turns out they were," Johnny answered simply, "besides the ghost zone's kind of boring without you kid so I snuck out."

"I'm not a kid anymore Johnny, I'm 16," I protested, used to his teasing by now.

"Which means you're younger than me and as such a kid in my eyes," he spoke firmly as he reached over to ruffle my hair for good measure.

"Whatever," I spoke as I pushed his hand away and tried to fix my hair, "hey where's your Shadow? And Kitty for that matter?"

"That's easy Kitty wanted to go shopping but I wanted to come see you so I sent Shadow with her to make sure she stays safe," Johnny answered, "besides I can only take so much shopping."

"Got it," I said with a slight smile before my attention shifted as a rumbling noise alerted me to the beach where I could make out the sand starting to build itself into towers, "what the heck?"

"That looks like trouble, well I better let you handle it," Johnny spoke as he sped off on his motorcycle before I could ask for his help should I need it.

"Stay out of trouble!" I called after him before I flew down to see what was happening on the beach, staying in ghost form just in case. As I got closer I was forced to turn intangible to avoid the sand as it flew across the beach before I managed to make it into what seemed like the center of whatever was happening. Knowing my train of thought was correct as I saw Steven on the back of Lion in there as well. Seeing that Steven was pointing I turned my attention to the middle where I noticed a green gem that the sand seemed to be building itself around. Letting my intangibility drop I flew towards the gem, just managing to get inside the enclosure of sand before the dome had finished building.

"What are you?" I spoke as I approached the gem, not sure if it was safe to pick it up or not before the dome shook as Steven and Lion busted through, the former grabbing the gem as they passed through the enclosure, causing the entire structure to fall apart as I turned intangible once again to avoid the sand as I flew out.

Staying invisible I flew over to where Lion was to make sure everything was fine now, relieved as I watched Pearl bubble the gem and send it to wherever the bubbled gems went. Taking the risk of petting Lion of the head before I made my way home, glad that today had been uneventful as far as my days usually went, or at least used to go back in Amity Park. So for the time being I would enjoy my uneventful days as I knew that they wouldn't last long, they never did.

 **I hope you nerds enjoy this chapter because I don't, no seriously I have no idea what I was trying to go for with this chapter but this happened so? I don't know I'll figure something out. Anyways on to the reviews because these make my day and I love responding to them in chapters as it lets me know that you liked my story enough to review.**

 **Gamelover41592: The gems will probably think they are gems at first until told otherwise**

 **by either Steven or Danny**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I honestly have no idea what the double soul from megaman looks like**

 **or even what it is so… For your other questions his fusion will definitely be unique**

 **but it will be a person and not a weapon and I imagine only the fusion would have some of his ghost powers and it wouldn't pass them on to the gem after the fusion ends.**

 **DP-Observant69: You are so sweet, I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Kimera20: You're amazing for reviewing and reading! And no, the poor ghost child shall**

 **never have a break, or at least not a very long one**

 **Drift219: I shall and the artist for the cover is SpringSpirit98 if you want to thank them personally.**


	10. In Which Danny Gets Eaten

**The thing I do when I need a break from reality, otherwise known as the reason this story exists. Anyways here's chapter 10! We are now on double digit chapters people! I'm glad you were willing to wait for it! And yes that was a Hamilton reference. Also I'm skipping the Arcade Mania episode because I honestly didn't have much inspiration for it and because I can.**

 **Episode: Giant Woman**

"So do you guys normally play checkers like this?" I questioned as I sat cross legged next to Steven's chair.

"No, but this way the players are more careful of their moves and it helps make every move really matter," Steven informed me as he hit Pearl in the face with a water balloon after Amethyst jumped her piece.

"But it's checkers! Every move matters," Pearl insisted as she studied the game board.

"Sounds like someone's being a sore loser," Amethyst stated as she twirled her hair while Pearl huffed.

"I'm not a sore loser," Peal said before she moved one of her pieces to take out all of Amethyst's in one move, "because I just won the game."

"Pearl that was amazing!" I cheered as Amethyst was pelted with the remaining water balloons.

"Why thank you Danny, I'm glad you think so," Pearl said before she heard Amethyst's comment.

"It feels good to loose," Amethyst said as she lay back on the sand, water dripping from her hair.

"I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle," Pearl spoke haughtily as she glared at Amethyst with her arms crossed.

"Uh you're no fun anymore, this is why we never formed Opal," Amethyst complained as I grew confused.

"We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess," Pearl countered as she poked Amethyst while advancing on her.

"We don't form Opal because you're uptight and," Amethyst spoke again before Steven jumped down and got between them.

"Guys, what is Opal?" Steven questioned, curiosity apparent in his voice.

"Oh it's the two of us, mashed together," Amethyst answered easily as the tension was lifted.

"Uh is water just oxygen and hydrogen mashed together?" Pearl protested, me being the only one to understand her claim as Amethyst and Steven just looked confused.

"Analogy wasted," Pearl sighed.

"Hey I understood it!" I proclaimed, earning me a patient smile from Pearl.

"Well only slightly wasted then," Pearl spoke before crouching down on the sand as she formed shapes, "look here Steven. When we synchronize our forms we can combine into a fusion gem named Opal."

"Except I don't dance like that," Amethyst protested as she stomped on the sand figure of Opal.

"Amethyst," Pearl warned.

"That's so cool!" Steven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet it's helpful in fights when you're up against stronger enemies than usual," I added, wondering if I'd be able to do it despite only being a partial gem.

"Can you tell us more about her?" Steven questioned again, Amethyst quick to respond.

"Well she's an ultra powerful stone cold warrior, that parts me. And then she's like kinda tall, that parts Pearl," Amethyst answered easily.

"What Amethyst is attempting to say is, Opal is an amalgam of our magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity," Pearl explained in batter wording.

"Wow! Can you do it right now? Come on form Opal!" Steven urged with his star-eyes.

"Steven maybe Opal is better used for battle? There's no need to form her now, I'm sure you'll see her eventually," I spoke calmly as I doubted Pearl and Amethyst would move past their differences with such short notice.

"Danny's right Steven, we only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary," Pearl stated firmly before our attention was diverted as we all heard the warp-pad go off.

"Garnet's back!" Steven exclaimed as he took off running towards his house, Amethyst, Pearl and I following behind him at a more reasonable pace, "did you bring me anything? Cool a rock! Thanks Garnet!"

"So was your mission a success?" Pearl questioned as Steven showed me his new rock before he started biting it.

"I located the geode beetles of heaven and earth, we should split up to retrieve them," Garnet suggested as I carefully took the rock away from Steven's mouth.

"Well I'm going with, not Pearl," Amethyst spoke offhandedly.

"That's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway," Pearl stated simply.

"Is she talking about me," Steven questioned as I put his rock away in his room for him.

"You four go together, I go alone," Garnet stated, leaving no room for argument.

"What, why?" Both Amethyst and Pearl questioned anyway.

"The Earth beetle is at the bottom of the boiling lava lake and only I can swim in lava," Garnet answered as she summoned swimming goggles over her regular visor.

"Okay but are you sure we should bring Danny along again?" Pearl questioned, "it's bad enough worrying about Steven's safety, let alone another regular human."

"Lighten up P, he did fine on the last mission besides what's the worst that could happen?" Amethyst stated with a shrug while Pearl bristled.

"You'll find the heaven beetle at the top of the sky spire, it's safer," Garnet spoke before Pearl and Amethyst could start arguing again.

"You mean boringer," Amethyst groaned.

"You mean more boring," Pearl corrected.

"So you agree with me," Amethyst stated smugly while Pearl groaned.

"Come on you three, let's go"Pearl stated as she moved to the warp pad.

"Steven, Danny, make sure to keep an eye on them and maintain the harmony," Garnet instructed us before we too went to the warp pad.

"You go it Garnet," I answered with a nod.

"Today's going to be all about harmony!" Steven cheered, continuing to drag out the word harmony until we arrived at the spire through the warp stream.

"Careful," I chided as the stream carried Steven up higher than intended and I caught him before he hit the warp pad.

"Sorry Danny," Steven apologized before we turned to see the landscape, both in awe of the beauty of it.

"This place is beautiful," I spoke quietly, afraid speaking too loudly would upset the serenity of it.

"Welcome to the sky spire, now we better hurry the heaven beetle lives all the way at the top," Pearl spoke as she ushered us forward.

"So when you fuse do you turn into a giant giant woman? Just a regular giant woman?" Steven questioned as we walked, eliciting a groan from Amethyst.

"Come on Steven," Pearl urged as he fell behind.

"But these are extremely important questions," Steven countered."

"Steven, I think it might be better if you just let them form Opal when they're ready to or need to," I advised him in a calm tone, "it might only make things worse if you try and push it."

"Okay," Steven sighed as we started walking up the stairs.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll see Opal eventually," I appeased as Steven brightened up considerably.

The rest of the walk up the stairs spent in a calm silence. That is, before a bush rustled and Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons in case of an enemy. Though it surprised us when a goat jumped out.

"Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it, hurry before it kills us all!" Steven yelled as he covered his head with his arms.

"Steven we only fuse for deadly situations," Pearl admonished as she approached the goat, "does this look like a deadly situation."

"Careful Pearl it might," I warned before the goat bit her and Amethyst laughed, "bite you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Danny, it's just a goat," Pearl waved me off as Steven sighed.

"Aww, I'm never gonna to see Opal," Steven spoke sadly before he began to sing, " _All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman. All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman. Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together. If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance, because you are a giant woman. You might even like, being together and if you don't it won't be forever. But if it were me, I'd really want to be a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna do is see you turn into, a giant woman."_

"Wow, that was a nice song Steven," I complimented as he finished, helping him up as the Goat ran off."

"Thanks Danny," Steven beamed at the praise as I looked at the floating pieces of land that were between us and the spire.

"Steven, I'm not sure you can make those jumps," Pearl warned before he could try and jump across.

"Aww don't sweat it," Amethyst spoke as she picked Steven up and chucked him onto one of the land pieces before jumping over to join him.

"Wow Amethyst, that was a really good idea," Steven spoke as he regained his balance.

"I know," Amethyst replied happily, "I'm full of them."

"Come on Pearl, throw Danny, it's safe!" Steven called as he and Amethyst began bouncing on the land piece, that is before Steven mistepped.

"Steven," I cried as he fell, about to go after him despite my secret before Pearl jumped in front of me. Amethyst swinging her down using her whip as she caught Steven and Amethyst pulled them back up to safety.

"That was so great how you worked together," Steven spoke once he was safe, "why don't you do that all the time?"

Rather than have the tension increase again I quickly jumped between them before continuing until I reached the stairs. "Come on!" I spoke once I had made it, " we still have a mission!"

The others joining me in no time as we continued our ascent to the top, glad they didn't think my jumping from land piece to land piece was too odd. Or at least that they were too preoccupied to ask about it.

"I can't feel my legs anymore," Steven spoke as we reached the top before something caught his eye and he rushed over, "hey look at that! It's a tiny temple."

"Just where Garnet said it would be, the heaven beetle should be inside," Pearl spoke while I stood by the goat.

"Check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book!" Steven observed.

"But where's the beetle?" Pearl questioned as she stood up, "it's supposed to be here. The heaven beetle wouldn't leave would it? Oh it could be anywhere!"

"Maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it," Amethyst remarked sarcastically from her spot by the temple door.

"I can't believe your attitude Amethyst," Pearl exclaimed as she marched over to her, "and now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there!" Amethyst proclaimed, "and you don't have to make things worse by squawking at me."

"I don't squawk!" Pearl argued.

"Yeah you're squawking!" Amethyst stated again as the too began to bicker back and forth while Steven tried to calm the goat before getting between them.

"Hey cut it out, you're scaring Steven Jr!" Steven spoke before a rumbling noise could be heard, causing me to turn around.

"Well that can't be good," I remarked as a giant bird came out from under the water, diving out of the way as it's jaws ensnared the goat, barely getting out of the way before it would've grabbed me as well.

"Danny!" I heard the others yell as Pearl threw her spear only for the bird to swallow it.

"Quick inside the temple!" Amethyst called as we all ran inside, the bird sticking its mouth as far as it could threw the opening.

"It swallowed my spear," Pearl stated.

"Yeah and it almost swallowed Danny too," Amethyst spoke up.

"Guys this is perfect!" Steven called as he gained our attention, "now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal."

"Let's hope this works," I said quietly as Steven and I stayed a distance away as Pearl and Amethyst began to dance, although their styles were completely different.

The fusion appearing to be working before the light form fizzled and gave out, Pearl and Amethyst ending up sprawled on the floor.

"So you want to try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time?" Amethyst questioned as she sat up.

"Well it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless," Pearl chided as she too stood up.

"So it's all my fault? You totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing, you should know how I dance by now!" Amethyst argued before Pearl pushed her away.

"Stop! Come on guys please stop fighting, if you can't get along with each other I might never get to see your awesome fusion power," Steven interrupted before we both looked towards the roof as the bird got louder, "and I might get eaten, by a giant bird!"

"Look out!" I called as the bird's mouth came down from the ceiling, pushing Steven out of the way only to end up getting swallowed instead.

"Danny!" I heard someone call out faintly as I feel into the bird's stomach.

"Ugh," I groaned as I was tossed into the stomach lining before I managed to stand up, looking around as I noticed the goat sitting on a tire as I approached it, "of course you're in here too. You know I never once thought I'd end up in a giant bird's digestive track, though in hindsight I never anticipated a lot of things that have happened to me in my past years. Talking to a goat being one of them, whether in a giant bird's stomach or otherwise." Suddenly both of us were thrown into the air as the bird must have hit something, the reaction being the goat letting go of what he had been chewing on as it hit me in the face. "Ow," I groaned as I picked it up, "what are you? Are you the heaven beetle or just a weird sculpture of a beetle?"

Before I could question it further I was shocked as giant arms started punching their way into the bird's stomach, shoving the beetle in my pocket as I began dodging the hands before they could grab me as they began looking for something. That is before one of them did grab me and the goat as I was pulled from the stomach as the person whose grip I was in jumped down to the temple. My gaze on the bird before it turned into a bunch of smaller birds.

"Don't worry Danny," Steven called as I turned my head and realized he was in this woman's grip as well.

"I take it this is Opal?" I questioned as Opal began dodging the incoming birds, weaving her way back to where we were when Steven fell.

"Stay low," Opal warned us as she set both of us down before summoning both Amethyst and Pearl's weapons. Fusing them together to create a bow as she took aim, an arrow appearing that appeared to be made out of light as she waited for the energy to gather before she released it. The arrow flying into the middle of the flock before exploding into a bunch of smaller arrows, taking out the entire flock in one hit.

"That was amazing," I whispered in awe as Opal helped Steven stand up and I climbed to my feet.

"Do you uh, still know who I am?" Steven questioned hesitantly as Opal smiled at him.

" _All you wanna do is see me turn into a giant woman,"_ Opal sand softly for confirmation before she picked both of us up again and carried us to the warp pad.

"We're back!" Steven called as Garnet was already in the room.

"The heaven beetle?" Garnet questioned.

"I don't have it!" Opal spoke as Amethyst and Pearl defused.

"Amethyst you got distracted!" Pearl called immediately as they were separated.

"Hey you were the one getting carried away with all those fancy back flips," Amethyst countered.

"Um is this it?" I spoke as they argued, pulling the beetle out of my pocket as I showed it to Garnet.

"Good job Danny," Garnet spoke as she placed the beetle in a container with the earth beetle before bubbling it, gaining the attention of Amethyst and Pearl, "and Steven, I'm glad to see you helped your teammates fuse."

"And all we had to do was let Danny get eaten by a bird," Steven stated matter-of-factly."

"Nice work," Garnet complemented, "you'll be great at fusing one day."

"Yeah," Steven spoke as I simply shrugged, "wait I can do that too?"

 **And that wraps up this chapter, sorry if you guys wanted to see Steven get eaten but I like the idea of Danny getting the beetle and Steven focusing more on helping Amethyst and Pearl fuse into Opal. You know with the author's notes this chapter is actually over 3000 words. Oh and I'm working on a little surprise for you guys since you're all so awesome but you'll have to wait a bit to find out what it is. Anyways onto the reviews.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much, you're even more amazing!**

 **Drift219: You read my mind**

 **Gamelover41592: No problem, I just felt like he fit in that chapter**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: And more stuff to come!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Gotcha, based on that I still think I'm sticking with the normal fusions so it's more canon, even though crossovers and fanfiction in general are already noncanon. As for the gem ghost personally I don't think they're possible because ghosts are manifestations of human souls who have something to latch onto and keep them from moving on, an obsession if you will and as covering in the show. While gems are being made entirely of light that stem from their gems, the only way for them to 'die' being if their gem is cracked and even then it's not so much dying as it is ceasing to exist. Therefore, at least in my universe, gem ghost cannot exist, hope this helps. Thanks for the question by the way! I really like it when you guys question the universe and what's possible in it because it helps me hammer out details as well.**

 **Mystic Myra 8: You're welcome!**

 **DragShot: Thanks for the follow! And yeah Danny's in for some rough times ahead, just wait until he meets *censored for spoilers* then things will really get bad for him and his *censored for spoilers* with *censored for spoilers***

 **Violet3745: I Shall! Updates may be slow sometimes but I will always continue eventually!**


	11. Where Danny Has A Talent

"So let me get this straight," I spoke to Steven on the phone as I simultaneously fought against Skulker, "you need me to make a birthday cake for each of the gems? Why exactly?"

"Because the gems haven't been celebrating their birthdays and I they need to celebrate them. And it isn't a birthday without cake," Steven answered as I dodged one of Skulker's missiles and retaliated with an ice blast that froze his jet wings as he spiraled out of control, "so will you help?"

"Of course I will," I answered easily as I sucked Skulker into the thermos, "I'll be over as soon as they're done, anything else you need?"

"Nope, I've got the rest covered. But Danny, what were those noises I heard that seem to have finally stopped?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Oh uh, I was just playing a new video game but I paused it so I could go start on the cakes," I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"That makes sense, see you soon," Steven spoke.

"Yeah, bye," I replied before hanging up and holding the thermos up to my eye level, "wow, even while multitasking I still kick your butt."

Flying back home I released Skulker into the ghost zone before I went upstairs to get started on the cakes. Using my enhanced speed to get the batter done and the cakes in the oven in record time before moving onto the frosting, making sure I made frosting that would compliment each individual cakes, Pearl's being vanilla, Amethyst's having chocolate and Garnet's is the cakes had cooled I applied the frosting and gave each of the cakes a theme.

For Pearl's I did delicate flowers made out of pink frosting and sugar glass for the leaves, with the main color being white with a pink offset as I went with plain buttercream frosting. While for Amethyst I went with a dancing theme as her cake was covered with a vibrant purple, again using sugar glass to create a dance floor on top of the cake and giant stereos made of fondant. Lastly I did Garnet's cake with a chocolate frosting as I gave it a volcano theme, using sugar glass for the lava and fondant for the rocks, not worrying about placing them perfectly onto the cake as I wanted it to look realistic.

Once I was finally finished I boxed them all up and made my way to the temple, arriving just in time as I could make out Steven leading Amethyst and the rest of the gems down to the beach where balloons and a pinata were already set up.

"Danny you made it!" Steven called once he noticed me walking up the beach.

"Of course I did, you can't have a birthday party without cake," I informed him as I placed the three cakes down on one of the tables, "so who's up first?"

"Amethyst is," Steven answered as he placed a crown and cape on said gem, "but cake isn't until after the pinata."

"Fair enough," I spoke with a shrug as I pulled up a lawn chair and sat down, Lion sitting next to me as he tried to get his party hat off.

"Actually Danny, would you mind putting the cakes inside for me?" Steven questioned, "I don't want Lion trying to eat them early."

Turning around I rushed to the cakes as I noticed that Lion was indeed trying to eat the cakes, boxes and all. "No Lion," I spoke as I gently pushed him away before picking up the boxes and carefully making my way up the stairs before I came to a stop in front of the door, "now how am I going to get inside?"

Before I could try opening the door with my foot Lion came up behind me and gently took the door handle in his mouth as he pulled the door open for me. Holding it open as I walked inside and placed the cakes on the counter, glad I marked the tops of the boxes with the name of the gem it was meant for to make it easier rather than having to open the boxes to be able to tell.

"Thank you Lion," I spoke as left the house, giving Lion a pet on the head as he nudged me. Smiling I made my way back to the beach in time to see Amethyst hit the pinata with enough force to fling it far into the ocean. Causing me to whistle lowly as I watched it fly out of sight before my attention was brought back to the beach.

"Wait you had candy and you didn't just give it to us?" Amethyst complained as she realized what the pinata had inside.

"There'll be more sweet treats at Pearl's party I promise," Steven appeased her, "you three head up to the cliff and I'll meet you there soon okay?"

"Very well Steven," Garnet agreed as she led the other gems away.

"Do you need any help bringing stuff up to the cliff?" I questioned Steven.

"No, I got it covered but I'm sure the gems would appreciate you keeping them company while I get the stuff from the house," Steven suggested.

"Of course," I responded as I walked after the gems, finding them sitting on a picnic blanket that they retrieved from who knew where.

"So Danny while we're waiting for Steven I was wondering if you would share a little more about yourself," Pearl broke the ice as I sat down next to her.

"Sure," I agreed easily, "what do you want to know?"

"I remember you said you took some self-defense classes, why don't you start there?" Pearl suggested.

"Okay, the first thing you should know is that I wasn't exactly popular in school. I tended to be seen as the quirky, awkward nerd who was basically easy pickings for any stereotypical school bully. As such I had too many run ins with people who liked to take their frustrations out on others, my mom noticed this and being the protective parent she was, signed me up for self-defense classes. Thus giving me the ability to defend myself even though I still refused to fight back," I informed the gems.

"Why wouldn't you fight back?" Amethyst questioned me, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Because it just seemed easier to let them beat me up as it if I started fighting back they'd just go after some other kid. I thought it'd be better if they went after me because by then I was used to it, whereas other kids weren't," I spoke honestly, giving a slight shrug as well.

"That's an interesting perspective for it," Pearl mused as Steven finally arrived.

"Hey guys!" he called as he came towards us, with a picnic basket and wearing an oversized shirt and a rainbow clown wig.

"Um? You want to explain the outfit Steven?" I questioned as the gems looked confused.

"I'm a clown!" Steven announced as explanations he had full face makeup on as well.

"I can see that, but what I meant was why are you dressed as a clown?" I reiterated.

"Oh that's easy, Dad always did this funny bit in a clown costume for my birthdays so I thought it would be nice to do it for Pearl's party," Steven explained as he set down a picnic basket, "hey Pearl do you like pie?"

"Yes I do like Pie," Pearl answered with a hesitant smile as Steven reached into the basket and pulled out said pastry.

"Well that's good because I happen to have a pie right here, it would be a shame if something happened to it,"Steven spoke before he proceeded to fake trip as the pie neared in face.

Yet before the pie could even get close and before I even knew what was happening I found myself holding Steven up in the split second after his foot left the ground. Unable to help myself I gulped as I turned to look at the gems, each having a shocked expression on their face at the inhuman speed in which I moved to catch him. Neither one of us making a move as I froze.

Of course all Steven managed to notice was that I had ruined his bit and without further ado he flung the pie into his face, everyone's attention know being on the pie dripping down his face as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Steven, why would you do that?" Pearl cried at the mess.

"Because it's funny!" Steven replied with a light chuckle, he being the only one to do so as Pearl just looked horrible.

"Um, maybe we should just move on to Garnet's party. Okay Steven?" I suggested as I looked at Pearl and the other gems.

"Okay," Steven agreed readily, "let's just-"

"I'll pack up here and catch up okay? That way you don't miss out on precious birthday time," I cut him off with a hesitant smile.

Steven nodding as he led the other gems back down to the beach, Garnet staying behind as she laid a hand on my shoulder which caused me to stiffen. "When you're ready to talk, we'll listen," she spoke simply before she too went back to the beach.

Leaving me to fold up the blanket while also wondering how much Garnet already knew that she simply wasn't saying. That is, until my ghost sense went off, causing me to have to push all other thoughts to the side as I quickly transformed. Flying up into the air as I tried to find the ghost from an aerial view.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I muttered as I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey dipstick!" a voice I recognized suddenly called as I turned to see a familiar head of blue flaming hair.

"Ember," I spoke as I charged up an ectoblast which caused the popstar to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, I didn't come here to fight you," Ember spoked as her arms crossed, making me realize that her guitar was slung across her back instead of in the front for easy access.

"You didn't?" I questioned lamely as I let the ectoblast die.

"No, I came here to ask for a truce," Ember began, "I would've waited for you to come back to the ghost zone but I didn't feel like waiting."

"A truce?" I repeated, wincing at my own repetition.

"Wow dipstick is all you can do now repeat words? I didn't realize Youngblood needed a new parrot," Ember teased.

"What no! I just," I stumbled over my words as I took a breath before continuing, "sorry, you just caught me off guard. Why the sudden want for a truce?"

"Because I want out," Ember spoke, "I know you let Johnny and Kitty roam free as well as the mutt Cujo as long as they don't cause trouble so I didn't see any reason that you wouldn't let someone else make that same deal."

"So you're asking me to let you stay here and in exchange you won't try and hypnotize everyone into your mindless groupies?" I questioned, again receiving an eyeroll.

"That's the gist of it yes, I'm a performer and a performer without a performance is better off dead," Ember informed, "so? Can I stay? Not just here of course but can I stay in the human realm?"

"I don't know Ember, how will I know you aren't causing trouble if you leave Beach City?" I questioned, "I won't be able to tell whether you're following your word or not."

"Come on Babypop, the worst that can happen is that I break my word and you throw me back into the ghost zone and never trust me again. What could I possibly gain from breaking my word?" Ember spoke logically.

"I suppose that's true," I muttered, "and Babypop? Seriously?"

Ember only shrugged as she gave her response, "do we have a deal or not?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be a problem," I conceded before I ended up in a hug as as Ember cheered.

"Oh thank you Babypop! You won't regret it!" Ember cheered as she smiled before she was gone, flying off to seek a new record deal, or at least that's what I assumed.

"I hope I made the right choice," I murmured as I watched Ember disappear from view. Descending down to the blanket as I switched back to human form before picking that and the basket up and finally making my way back to the beach. Finding no one there and the party stuff cleaned up I simply changed directions to the temple, walking through the door as all eyes inside turned to me.

"Hi?" I spoke like it was a question as I wondered if the gems were about to ask about earlier as they gazes remained on me.

"Danny," Pearl began and I flinched despite myself at the tone she used before she continued, "did you make these cakes?"

"Uh yeah," I spoke as I recovered quickly, relieved they seemed to have forgotten earlier as I put the picnic stuff down and joined the others next to the counter.

"Why they're simply beautiful, I had no idea you were so skilled," Pearl complimented as she gazed at her cake.

"And they taste amazing," Amethyst broke in as her cake was missing, likely in her stomach, with a chunk of Garnet's missing as well.

"I had no idea they would turn out this good," Steven praised as he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I spoke to all of them, Garnet raising a thumbs up as I smiled before repeating, "thank you."

 **So bad news, the update took forever, good news it's over 2,000 words so silver lining? Anyways I apologize once again for the long wait I just have other things I've been working on but no worries I will not abandon this story. And yes Danny did miss Steven's age fluctuating but he made a, well not exactly ally yet but no longer an enemy so… points? Oh and I made an official tumblr for this fanfiction under RebirthOfAPhantomNow onto the reviews.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: That would be very bad and Dan will come in later, though how and why I cannot reveal. However, I don't think Homeworld would create a portal since they found Earth before Amity Park causing ghost sightings to increase, thereby no need for one as they don't know about the existence of ghosts yet. And fusion is different for Danny then**

 **it is for gems, and again how it's different cannot be revealed yet.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much! And yeah Danny really needs to shower.**

 **Gamelover41592:True, very true**

 **Violet3745:I will!**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: That is a good question and I don't have a good answer. I haven't thought about their fusion yet and when I do I will get back to this.**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Thanks!**

 **GwenCarson126: You are super sweet and amazing, your reviews made my day thank you so much^^**

 **Drift219: I shall!**


	12. Lars and Moss

**Here we go with another installment. Sorry about the wait stuff gets in the way sometimes. By the way we're going to pretend Jenny's car had an extra seat for Danny okay? Okay**

 **Episode: Lars and the Cool Kids**

"So it's a pizza place, but every pizza has anchovies on it?" I questioned as Steven led me down the boardwalk, having asked if I wanted to get lunch with him. The place we were going being Stew Fish Pizza which I had only been to once when I had first arrived in beach city and it had only been to introduce myself.

"Yep, I know it sounds weird but it's really good I promise," Steven reassured me as we walked towards the establishment.

"Well it's a good thing I like trying new things," I replied to which Steven beamed.

"Lars!" Steven suddenly shouted as he noticed the Big Donut worker who was leaning against a building. A quick look at the sign revealing it to be the building we were heading to.

"Got a high five for ya! Way Downtown!" Steven called, returning my attention to him as he ran at Lars.

"No Steven, no high fives," Lars spoke as he ignored the raised hand. Steven ignoring his words as the boy simply landed the hand on Lars' chest to which he swatted it away.

"So how come you aren't at the big donut?" Steven questioned as I came up behind him.

"I don't spend my whole life at work, I do other things," Lars answered with a dramatic pose.

"Dramatic much?" I muttered to which Lars glared at me slightly as he turned his head before Steven managed to reclaim his attention.

"Like leaning against this wall?" He questioned innocently, his smile unwavering.

"What does it look like!" Lars yelled as his glare was then directed at Steven.

"Looks like you're doing a whole lot of nothing," Steven continued.

"That's the plan Steven," Lars finally relented as he relaxed slightly, "just playing it cool today."

"We are so much alike," Steven suddenly interrupted, causing me to stifle a laugh at the face Lars threw Steven at the boys comment.

"Excuse me?" Lars questioned, his teenage attitude shining through.

"You want to get a fresh pizza right out of the oven, but you don't wanna seem too desperate right?" Steven questioned slyly, causing me to lose any composure I had as I busted out laughing as Steven continued, "well there's no need to be ashamed, just walk right in and ask! That's what I always do."

"Steven don't go in there right now!" Lars yelled as I regained my composure, my laughs dying down as I joined Steven byy the window.

"Isn't that Kiki's sister and her friends?" Steven questioned as I noticed the group of teens who were sitting around the counter of the pizzeria, or in Kiki's sisters case, on it.

"Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey," Lars interrupted as Steven and I both returned our attention to him.

"So you know them?" Steven questioned as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Not quite, but I'm sure we'll hang out at some point," Lars corrected as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe if you talked to them then you'd have a better chance of hanging out with them than simply waiting outside the building they're in," I suggested.

"That's not how things like this work Danny!" Lars yelled before he calmed down, "I just have to play it cool and let them come to me."

"Here they come," I spoke in a sing-song voice as I watched the teens get ready to leave, slightly teasing as Lars freaked out.

"Both of you turn around and act natural," Lars commanded as neither I nor Steven listened.

"I don't think they saw you," Steven spoke slowly as their group walked away.

"Steven!" Lars yelled, "you were blocking me with your big hair!"

"Or they simply didn't notice you because you aren't' being noticeable," I argued, "who looks for a random teenager leaning against a wall?"

"No one asked for your opinion Danny!" Lars ground out.

"Well good because I didn't ask for permission to give it," I rebuked as I smirked.

"I know!" Steven yelled in an effort to get us to stop arguing, "I'll go tell them to look over here."

"Good idea Steven, I'll go with you," I suggested as Steven and I walked over to the teens group despite Lars' efforts to call us back.

"Hi!" Steven yelled as we approached the group, causing the teens to turn to us as Steven held his hand up for a high five, "I'm Steven and this is my friend Danny."

"Buck Dewey," Buck spoke as he gave Steven a high five.

"Sour Cream," Sour Cream said as he too gave Steven a high five.

"I'm Jenny," the only girl in the group spoke as she finished Steven's round of high fives.

"It's nice to meet you," Steven spoke, "see I was wondering if me, Danny, and Lars could hang out with you for the day."

"Sure I don't mind," Jenny spoke with indifference.

"Sounds cool," Buck Dewey spoke

"Meh," Sour Cream spoke with a shrug.

"Great! I'll go get Lars then," I spoke as Steven's efforts to get his attention didn't result in anything.

"Hey Lars!" I called out as I walked towards the teen who seemed to be sweating.

"Yo!" Lars spoke as he struck what I assume he thought was a cool pose.

"They said we could hang out with them for the day," I informed him as I motioned to Steven and what I had deemed in my head the group of cool kids.

"What! You guys just got lucky! Steven better not ruin this by being weird," Lars grumbled, refusing to accept that all it had taken was talking to them.

"How about you don't ruin this by being rude," I retorted as we both walked towards Jenny's Car, getting tired by now of Lar's teenage attitude despite still being a teenager myself

"Oh yeah! Middle Seat!" Steven yelled as he slid into the car next to Buck as I took up his other side and Lars sat next to me. Sour Cream and Jenny sitting in the front.

"Where'd you get that rad shirt Steven?" Buck questioned as the four of us settled into the backseat.

"I have no idea where any of my clothes come from," Steven answered honestly as he pulled at his shirt so he could get a better view of the yellow star on it.

"Yeah man living free, I like it," Buck complimented with a small smile.

"Hey check out my shirt," Lars spoke in an effort to be noticed as he pointed at the snake on his shirt.

"Oh that snake is nasty," Buck spoke with a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, I hate snakes!" Lars spoke with a fake laugh.

"Oh what? That's too bad, some snakes are pretty cool," Buck spoke before turning to me, "I like your shirt Danny, the red oval is a nice touch,"

"Thanks," I spoke honestly as Jenny adjusted her mirror.

"Looks like it's time to buckle up!" Steven yelled.

"Quit being lame Steven," Lars chided him.

"Hey man, there is nothing lame about seat belt safety, Sour Cream spoke as he turned around to look at Lars.

"Car does not move until we are all buckled up," Jenny spoke.

"Yeah, now let's gets some spaced out beats up in here," Sour Cream spoke as he turned on the radio, "yeah, I can rave to this."

"Hey, this car's really cool Jenny," Lars complimented.

"It's just the pizza delivery car from my dad's lame shop," Jenny spoke, "it always smells like pizza, where too y'all?"

"You're trying too hard," I whispered to Lars, a smug smirk evident on my face as his efforts to get on the group's good side kept backfiring.

"Shut it," Lars whispered back with a glare.

"Can we stop by the big Donut?" Steven questioned.

"That old place?" Jenny questioned him as we drove past.

"That place is a drag," Buck spoke up.

"That's where Lars works," Steven suddenly as Lars attempted to tell him to shut up by covering it with a cough.

"Do you need some water?" Steven questioned him instead, causing his plan to backfire once again.

"Hey it's Danny's bakery," Steven suddenly spoke, switching his attention as we passed my home/workplace.

"You own a bakery?" Jenny questioned me.

"Yeah, I like to bake, why not turn my hobby into my career?" I explained to the group with a small shrug.

"Man, that's cool you're doing what you love," Buck complimented me.

"Buck isn't that your dad?" Jenny interrupted as we came to a stop next to the mayor's van, the mayor being seen behind a podium as he gave a reelection speech.

"Man he never kisses me like that," Buck spoke as we watched the mayor kiss a baby.

"That's rough bro," Lars spoke sympathetically.

"That's not rough, the lack of daddy kisses in my life made me who I am," Buck explained with indifference.

"Ooh guys, we should check out dead man's mouth," Jenny suggested as we drove on.

"What's dead man's mouth?" Steven and I questioned.

"It's a lake where some dude died and it looks like a mouth," Buck explained, "I forget specifics.

"Creative," I spoke simply Jenny sped up.

"Sounds good," Steven said as I shrugged.

"That was quick," I spoke a few minutes later as we all hopped out of Jenny's car.

"You know what, I know this place may seem cool but it's actually a lot less cool than you think," Steven suddenly said as I looked at the caution tape that surrounded the entrance sounding nervous as he tried to get us to turn back, "why don't we just go have more fun at the boardwalk?"

"Steven stop being lame," Lars growled out at him before moving towards the cool kids, all of them completely ignoring Steven's words, "let's check this place out."

"Steven what's wrong?" I questioned him, knowing that there must be a reason for Steven to try and change their minds.

"Me and the gems were here earlier, it's not safe," Steven informed me as he explained the moss.

"Then come on, let's go convince the others of that," I spoke as we too walked towards the lake as we noticed the group had simply torn off the police tape rather than let it change their plans.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" I heard Jenny question.

"Wait! Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Steven yelled.

"Steven are you trying to scare us?" Jenny questioned.

"Building up an atmosphere, I appreciate that," Buck spoke.

"No guys, he's telling the truth, it really isn't safe here," I backed Steven up.

"Please," Jenny spoke as the three teens jumped into the water without another second of hesitation, Lars being stopped thanks to Steven clinging onto him.

"This cannot end well," I remarked simply as I yelled at the three, "come on guys get out of there!"

Yet I was too late as I watched the moss swallow the three of them whole, all three teens being sucked into the lake as the moss grabbed them. Their bodies disappearing into it as they were sucked in with a scream.

"Ahh!" Steven suddenly shouted and as I turned to look I saw him looking at the moss that had attached itself to his leg from when he had been pushed into the water protecting Lars.

"What is going on!?" Lars yelled.

"It's the magic moss my mom planted," Steven explained.

"Wait, your mom?" Lars began to question before they were interrupted as the teens came up from the lake gasping. Moss covering half of their bodies as they made it to shore before they collapsed, unable to move any further.

"Hold on!" I yelled as Steven, Lars, and I began frantically pulling the moss off of them, only for any moss we pulled off to regrow just as quickly, "this isn't working!"

"I know what we have to do," Steven suddenly spoke up as we all realized what we were doing wasn't solving the problem.

"This is all your fault!" Lars suddenly yelled at Steven as he stood up, "I knew that if something went wrong today it'd be because of you, now I'm never going to be friends with these guys."

"The only reason you even got your chance with them is because of Steven!" I yelled back at him as I stood in between him and Steven, "if it wasn't for Steven they wouldn't have even known you existed! Seriously what is your problem!"

"My problem? He's the reason we're even in this mess, him and his weird mom!" Lars fired back, anger in his voice as he glared at Steven.

"What do you know about my mom?!" Steven yelled before I could retaliate as he stepped out from behind me to face Lars, "I didn't even get to know my mom! But I do know she saw beauty in everything, even in stuff like this! And even in jerks like you! Now help me get them to the car.

Nodding, Lars and I both said nothing as we grabbed the teens and started hauling them to the cars. Each of us grabbing one of the teens as we quickly got them into the car. Situating the teens in the back as we buckled them in.

"The moss belongs at the top of that hill," Steven informed me as we all got into the car, "come on Lars."

"I don't know how to drive a stick shift!" Lars yelled as he still hadn't started the car up.

"Move!" I yelled as I switched places with him, tuning on the ignition as I put the car in gear, "years of Fenton driving genes don't fail me now."

Stepping on the gas the car shot forward as I steered the vehicle towards our destination as I got us from the lake and onto the main road. Urging the car to go faster as we got closer to the hilltop.

"Steven what's going to happen to the moss on the hill?" Lars questioned.

"I don't know!" Steven answered back.

"You don't know!" Lars yelled incredulously.

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll figure out what it does once we get up there," I interjected before Steven could reply, "oh no."

"What, oh no? Why'd you say oh no?" Lars questioned before letting out a shout along with Steven as they realized what I had. That the moss was spreading, having already taken over the back of the car it now covered my legs, Lar's back, and Steven's arms.

"We're almost there," I spoke as I struggled to keep the car from swerving due to the moss having now grown onto my arms, "we're here."

"Quickly, we need to get the moss to the top," Steven instructed as we all jumped out of the car, "hurry!"

Each of us grabbing a teen we all quickly started dragging whoever we grabbed towards the top of the hill. Going as fast as we could even as the moss spread onto our bodies.

"I'm stuck!" Lars cried out as he fell, the moss claiming him as Steven fell down as well. The moss claiming me as well as I could no longer move, the algae having spread everywhere except my face. My legs stuck in the position they fell in as the three of us were not stuck to the hillside along with the cool kids.

"Steven," Lars suddenly interjected, looking like he was about to apologize before he suddenly yelled, "this sucks!"  
Taking a deep breath I waited as the moss covered my face, the feeling reminding we of having a heavy blanket draped over you, never feeling as glad as I did then for my ghost half as it allowed me to hold my breath longer. Waiting to make sure the others couldn't see before I would try going intangible. But before I could try I was suddenly aware of the sounds of gasping coming from my right. My eyes flinging open, unaware as to when I had closed them, to the sight of the moss turning into flowers. The pink flowers flying easily off of our bodies as opposed to the moss which had clung to us. The sight was breathtaking as I watched the flowers swirl into the air as they seemed to float in the air.

"The moss was just trying to bloom," Steven spoke up, reminding me that I wasn't alone upon the hillside as I turned, him and Lars coming to stand with me as we all looked at what had once been moss.

"Uh what happened?" I heard from behind me, turning to look at the three teens who had been the moss' first three victims, all of them appearing fine as the sat upright.

"I think I died," Sour Cream spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Guys look," Jenny interjected as I watched the teens who had now noticed the flowers as well. All of them coming up to stand and watch the flowers as they descended upon beach city.

"You can see all of beach city from up here," Sour Cream spoke breathlessly.

"How come we've never been here before?" Jenny questioned.

"Well Steven and Danny," Lars began to speak before I interrupted him.

"Lars drove of us,"I interjected before he could finish turning to look at said teen as I gave a small smile.

"Go Lars," All three teens spoke in approval before Sour Cream began raving.

"Thank you Danny," Lars told me as we all watched Sour Cream.

"Don't mention it," I spoke, "just give Steven a high five next time alright?" And to my joy Lars did just that. Though it did turn out being Steven;'s weird chest high five from earlier, I was still glad.

 **Well that happened. Oh and don't forget about this fanfics tumblr blog. I have no explanation for it not do I want to think of one. Now, onto your lovely reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: I'm glad you enjoyed it! At first I wasn't going to have the bonding part but then I thought it'd be nice so I kept it.**

 **HateIsRealAndItIsMe: Awww, I feel honored. I'm really glad my fic had that much of an impact on you.**

 **Kimera20: Garnet knows lots of things.**

 **Guest: If all goes as planned, next chapter.**

 **Drift219: Thank you! And yes Cat Fingers is a good episode but I've already done that one in a previous chapter.**

 **DP-Observant69: No it will not be DannyxEmber, the hug was because if you were banned from something you really enjoyed and someone lifted the ban for you wouldn't you be really happy? As for Babypop it's a common nickname Ember uses in Fanfics where she befriends Danny and as she was trying to convince him she had changed she wanted to be nicer to him by not calling him Dipstick. Danny was simply surprised by the sudden change. As for the cake I did specify the flavor, the direct quote from the chapter being "Pearl's being vanilla, Amethyst's having chocolate and Garnet's is strawberry." I think maybe you just read too fast to catch it.**

 **IamOminous: I'm glad my writing helps you!**

 **Panther4Life: Same, I got so hungry writing the cake section.**

 **Guest: Next Chapter**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: I'm so glad!**

 **Unknown: Will do!**

 **A Guy: I'll try**

 **LapisLazuli: Aww, you are super sweet, thank you so much.**

 **M.J. : Well I have a standard where I won't post a chapter if it's less than 1,000 words but that usually ends up being a 2,000 words standard and I update when I can**

 **BaconLover1800: What do you mean by music suggestions? And thanks!**

 **Guest(All Guests and cannot log in): Got it**


	13. Can There Ever Be A Normal Day?

**What is this?! An update that didn't take three weeks to get done?! Impossible! But in all seriousness here is the awaited chapter where a certain someone's secret is finally revealed and I was eager to get it out sooner rather than later. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!**

 **Episode: Onion Trade**

Something was off, that was what I came to realize as I sat in my living room trying in vain to turn my attention to the book I was reading. Yet no matter how interesting the process of the creation of gem colonies was I just couldn't shake the feeling that something about today was going to be a gamechanger. Whether it was just a hunch, me being paranoid, or intuition from my time in Amity battling ghosts, I somehow knew that today would hold significant impact of my immediate future.

Yet rather than dwell on what I had now dubbed Ghost Intuition, I decided I would do something productive such as take Cujo on a walk. Which was easier said than done as for some reason I couldn't seem to find him anywhere, he wasn't anywhere in the bakery, lab, or living space and to put it simply I was a little worried.

It's not as though I was worried he would get hurt, more of the fact that he might cause trouble for someone else and I was hesitant to risk another Valerie repeat. With that thought in mind I set out from my bakery, locking the place up before I left as I set out to find my wayward dog. Of course there was always the possibility that Cujo had gone back to the ghost zone since he did have access to my portal but that was highly unlikely. Due to Cujo's tendency of breaking out of that place whenever he was through in as well as his tendency to always come to me when he did break out.

Coming out of my musings I found myself en route to the car wash Steven told me his dad worked at. Shrugging I decided I could take a quick detour to introduce myself properly as I had only managed to say a small hello to the man when I first came here and other than that we hadn't interacted that much. Making up my mind I crossed the street towards the establishment as I walked into the area where the car would go through to get washed.

Only to end up doing a backflip as a stream of water came right towards me and despite knowing that water couldn't hurt me my reflexes still kicked in due to years of fighting.

"Who's there?" a voice called out, a voice I assumed belonged to Steven's father as the water stopped and I could now see him.

"It's Danny, sir," I spoke, choosing to go for the polite route as I smoothed down my hair, making sure it didn't fly up due to the backflip, "we met a few days ago?"

"Oh right you're Steven's new friend," Greg spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck, "look, I'm sorry about the water I thought you were Steven."

"No harm done, it was just water," I responded without hesitation, "I just came over to say hi again since I didn't really introduce myself last time."

"Well that's nice of you,and you have really good reflexes apparently, where'd you learn to do that?" Greg questioned me as he noticed I wasn't sopping wet.

"I took some self-defense classes as a kid and they taught me how to react quickly," I answered semi-honestly, giving a small smile.

"That's always a good skill to have," Greg remarked, "especially since Steven told me you come from Amity Park."

"Did he?" I questioned, "huh, what else did Steven happen to tell you about me?"

"Nothing much besides how you've seen Phantom and also that you run the new bakery. I haven't had a chance to go there but Steven brought me a slice of the cake you made and it was great," Greg answered me.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad that you liked it," I told him.

"No problem, and you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Greg," he told me as he held out his hand.

"Alright, Greg then," I spoke firmly as I shook his hand. And naturally Steven chose this exact moment to show up as I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Steven," I spoke in greeting before I noticed the sad look he wore on his face, "hey what's wrong?"

"Well," Steven began to speak before I suddenly had him in my arms and against the car wash's wall, a stream of water hitting the place Steven had been standing a moment earlier. My reflexes combined with my instincts having kicked in as I had pulled Steven away from what would've been, at best, a minor inconvenience to him.

"Danny? How'd you do that?" Steven questioned me as I placed him down, the stars that seemed to appear every time he was excited evident in his eyes.

"I just have really good reflexes I guess," I spoke offhandedly.

"Yeah, too good," Greg muttered as he put his hose away, "what's the point of having a hose if I can't use it on anybody?"

"So why are you sad again?" I questioned Steven as I ignored Greg question, assuming it to be rhetorical."

"I lost Ranger Guy!" Steven blurted out, his dad and I both gaining questioning faces as we both had no idea what he was talking about, "you see last summer Dad and I had this awesome beach at the boardwalk and at the end of the day he got me this guy figurine."

"Ranger Guy," I filled in.

"Yeah, but now I can't find him and I've looked all over," Steven spoke as his dad moved to his van where he began searching for something.

"Oh that reminds me," I spoke as I recalled my reason for leaving the bakery, "Steven have you seen Cujo at all today? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Actually I did, Pearl let a bird out of my room this morning and Cujo came out of nowhere and started chasing it down the beach. Maybe he's still there?" Steven supplied.

"It's worth a shot, thanks Steven and I'll keep an eye out for your Ranger Guy," I spoke as I started walking towards the beach before yelling back, "bye Steven, bye Greg!"

"Bye Danny!" Steven yelled bag as I saw his dad hand him a bag before I resumed walking towards the beach. Once again on a mission to find my dog before something bad happened as I still hadn't managed to shake my feeling about the day.

Walking down the beach I managed to find paw prints in the sad which looked small enough to belong to Cujo and as such I found myself following them as they lead me down the strip of the beach. Curling around a rock before continuing even farther before I realized that the prints were leading me in circles and that I wasn't getting any closer to finding my dog.

"Cujo!" I yelled out in what I considered a pitiful attempt to get my dog to come out on his own so I wouldn't have to travel all around beach city looking for him, "come on where are you?" Letting out a sigh as I absentmindedly kicked up some sand, letting out a short whistle just in case that would work. Only to let out an even bigger sigh when nothing happened. 'He'll come back eventually,' I thought to myself as I began the walk back to my bakery, slightly hoping he'd be there when I got back and that my bad feeling would go away as well.

Yet only one of those came through as when I walked through my bakery door and was immediately assaulted by a slobbering tongue as the cause of my wandering around town was in the bakery.

"Cujo!" I cried out happily as I picked the dog up, "there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

It was then that I happened to notice the addition to Cujo's collar as a piece of paper had been shoved into in, barely staying as I noticed it was about to fall out. Pulling the paper out I unfurled it to reveal a note that looked to be hastily scribbled and was barely readable. Barely being the key word as I just managed to make the words out as it said, 'Dear Danny, sorry about kinda kidnapping you're dog. I came into the bakery to say high but as you were still asleep I didn't want to wake you, however you're dog woke up and wouldn't stop following me around. I only managed to lose him once due to a bird distraction and just now managed to get him back to your home. Sorry for the trouble, -Johnny 13."

"Well that explains a lot," I muttered as I placed Cujo down and gave him a small scratch behind the ear as I placed the note on the counter, "now if only I could-"

Unfortunately my sentence was interrupted as I heard a large crashing sound coming from outside. "Cujo stay here, "I spoke as I stepped out of my bakery, only to end up ducking to the floor as a car sailed over my head, "what is with today and making me use my reflexes? Seriously what is going on!"

"Danny," I heard Steven suddenly call as I turned my head to see said boy stuck up to his waist in what looked like figurine capsules.

Steven!" I spoke as I saw the boy start to sink into the pile of toys he lay on, "hang on!"

Quickly I began to climb my way to him but before I even got close he sank even further, only his head and one arm showing. And to make matters worse I noticed another car flying right at him.

"Steven!" I yelled again and without even thinking I yelled, "I'm going ghost!" My signature blue rings bathing me in their glow as I switched into my ghost form, having no time as I took to the sky, blasting the car with an ecto blast before it could land on Steven.

"Danny?" Steven questioned before he yelled out, "you're Phantom?! But how is that-"

"Yes I'm Phantom and I know I have a lot of explaining to do but could we maybe do it after we get you out of this wreckage?" I questioned as I turned Steven intangible and pulled him free.

"Right, I need to get to Onion," he told me and with a nod I set off, flying straight towards our target as I turned intangible whenever a car got too close for comfort. Reaching Onion in record time as I brought Steven right up to the boy.

"Onion!" Steven yelled as he jumped out of my arms and tackled Onion off of his mound of figurines. The two of them rolling down in before they came to a stop at the bottom. "Onion please stop," I heard Steven say as I flew down to the two of them, seeing Steven with his hand firmly around what I assumed was the cause of all of this. "Let's trade back. Take Ranger Guy he's the best he even has a miscolored," Steven quickly explained before he let out a large gasp and began yelling, "this is my Ranger Guy! You traded me my own guy! Our trade didn't count." And with that Steven threw the device on the ground where it simply clanged against the figurines. "That didn't work," Steven remarked.

"No but this might," I spoke as I aimed an ectoblast right as Pearl surfaced from the figures, my blast going right in front of her face as it made contact with the device. Effectively destroying it despite Pearl's indignant cry at the action as all of the figurines and cars began to poof away. Leaving no proof of what had just happened as I let out a sigh of relief now that it was over, yet anxious as now Steven knew my secret and I knew it was now time to tell him and the gems the truth. "Steven," I spoke quickly, "when you've finished here come to the bakery and I'll explain everything okay? Bring the gems with you."

"Right," Steven spoke as he walked over to Onion and I flew home, transforming back when I reached my living room as I waited.

Resigning myself as I kept thinking that no matter what the gems now would think of me I had a mission. One I would fulfill no matter what it took, and with that in mind I waited until the bell to the bakery chimed.

 **That seems like an ample cliff hanger does it not? Really fitting considering the next chapter will be a wrap up to this as well as cover an episode. FIngers crossed I finish the next chapter before the new year! Anyways on to the reviews!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: No problem, and it wasn't that stressful. Belief it or not writing is one of the ways I destress, and Merry Christmas!**

 **Kimera20: Thank you, and yeah good thing**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you so much!**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: Glad you liked it!**

 **Drift219: I'm glad! And I plan on staying!**

 **Twylasgames: Honestly I was just trying to think of a cool medieval name but if you want to view it as a Code Loyoko reference go for it.**


	14. Explanations and Swordfights

**Welcome back with another chapter 'cause I have more time on my hands than normal and I'm using it to write fanfiction instead of homework! Also,new poll on my profile which will determine the next chapter! Yay, anyways I'm sure you guys just want me to resolve that cliffhanger of last chapter so without further ado!**

 **Episode: Steven the Swordfighter**

I knew they were coming, and Clockwork had told me that everything would be alright but I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if they attacked me? What if they saw me as a threat? Or worse what if I did something wrong and they tried to shatter me? Deep down I knew my fears were most likely completely irrational but even so I couldn't help but flinch as I heard the bell above the bakery door ringing as they walked in.

"Up here!" I called out to them from where I was still sitting in my living room, my leg bouncing up and down before I managed to calm myself with a few deep breaths as I heard the group ascend the stairs. I knew them, they knew me and they wouldn't start attacking me just because I wasn't a normal human like they thought. At least, that's what I told myself as Steven and the Crystal Gems walked up the stairs and came into the living room.

All of them taking a seat on the couch as I had left it open for them, having chosen to sit in the armchair facing them so no one would have to turn their heads. My nervousness threatening to shoot back up as their expressions didn't give me any tell on the emotions they felt or what they were thinking. Well all of them except for Steven who I could tell was simply confused and excited all at once.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen the room aas since it was my fault for it I felt I should be the first one to speak.

"Yes you do," Pearl said firmly, "Steven told us about who you were but it doesn't make any sense. Ghost are simply spirits of the human form who have yet to accept their passing and move on but you are alive. I just don't understand how any of this is possible!"

"I'm a halfa," I spoke quickly before Pearl could start ranting about how my very existence was impossible, and at the questioning gazes I received I quickly explained, "that's what the other ghosts call me. It means that I'm half of them and half of the humans. A halfs, to be both alive and dead all at once."

"I still don't-" Pearl began before Garnet but up a hand to stop her.

"Pearl let Danny finish his explanation, let him tell us his side of the story before we make any assumptions. And before we make our judgments," Garnet spoke simply as she motioned for me to continue.

"Right you see it all started when I was fourteen years old, my parents were ghost hunters but at the time no one took them seriously because it was before there were ghosts in Amity Park. So to prove that they weren't nut jobs my parents set to create a ghost portal, a portal that would allow them to view the ghost zone and the ghosts that resided in it. As a way to further their research by managing to study the specimens up close to truly test the scientific boundaries. But unfortunately the portal didn't work, my parents tried to get it working but no matter what they did the machine just wouldn't turn on so they gave up. However, my friends wanted to see the machine for themselves despite its reluctance to turn on, and we went down to it. In order to get a closer look one of my friends had me put on a hazmat suit and step inside. That choice led to this, while inside I tripped on a stray wire and it just happened to be my luck to fall right on the on switch which my parents had placed inside and to my horror the machine turned on with me right in the middle of it. The combination of the electricity and the ecto residence from the ghost zone my parents had been so desperately trying to reach causing my DNA to be destroyed and created again all in the span of a few seconds. In that moment, I died, from the time it took my DNA to recreate itself I was in all sense of the term dead but when the DNA strands were built back up I came back to life. With the change of being able to turn into the form you saw today, my Phantom form. Because when I stepped out of that machine, that is what I had become, a phantom," I explained, going on to tell them all about how I learned to use my powers and how those powers were then used to protect my town from the ghosts who would do it harm. I detailed how I hid my secret from my family and how eventually my sister found out, I told them about Vlad and Valerie, I revealed how I had a clone, I left nothing out from my story as I told them everything I could about my powers and how I learned to use them.

Until, I reached Dan for no matter how much I wanted them to be able to trust I just couldn't bring myself to tell them about what I would have become had I made the wrong choice. What I would've become had I not have come to Beach City and instead have gone to Vlad so instead I kept that hidden. I told them of how my family died and I watched their faces morph into one of shock and horror but I didn't tell them how the ghost who killed my family was myself, I simply told them it was a ghost too strong for me to defeat on my own and left it at that. And my retelling of my life went uninterrupted, until I reached the gem as I took a breath, preparing myself as I spoke.

"I survived the explosion that took out my family, but not without scars," I spoke quickly, for I was afraid that if I paused for too long I wouldn't be able to continue, "when I woke up the next day I had been taken in by someone whom I trusted. But he had to do something to me to make sure I'd survive, to make sure I'd be able to survive, he gave me something."

"What did he give you?" Steven questioned me, speaking for the first time since he entered my home after speaking with Onion and for some reason that made me smile.

"He gave me a purpose, a goal to strife for and this," I said, my smile remaining as in one fluid motion I had removed my hair from my face, my eye wide open to reveal my gem in all it's glory, "he gave me a gem, and he made me into one."

I heard Pearl gasp at the revelation, I saw Amethyst's eyes go wide at the news and I could see Garnet doing nothing except giving a small smile. Almost as if she already knew and for some reason I felt like she did. However I wasn't focused on them, who I was focused on was currently staring at me with wide-eyes. As though Steven couldn't process the information given to him yet despite my thought I found myself standing up.

My arm moving on its own accord as my gem glowed and in another fluid motion I had pulled my sword out from its depths. The hilt shining as I held it in my hands before crossing it over my chest as I kneeled in front of him. "Steven Quartz Universe," I spoke with authority as i stared up at him, "I have been given the task to protect you from anyone who may wish you harm and to teach in anyway I can on how to use your powers. My purpose here has been to make sure no harm would befall you and I feel I would be better suited for such a job now that you know what I truly am. Therefore, my liege if you shall accept me I shall gladly become your knight."

At the end of my speech I bowed my head to await judgement, not only from Steven but from the gems as well. For this would decide whether I would be able to protect Steven in the open or if I would have to restrict my help to come from the shadows. Yet I shouldn't have worried for not a moment after I felt a hand come to rest on both of my shoulders and looking up I saw that they came from Steven and Garnet.

"Danny you don't need to be my knight, just be my friend," Steven spoke to me, his kindness truly shining through as I gave him a smile he easily returned.

"And Danny," Garnet spoke, gaining my attention as I turned to look at her, "while we do not truly grasp how an entity such as yourself can exist what you are doesn't change who you are."

"And who you are is a bright young man who I am glad to have protecting Steven," Pearl added, "now before we do anything else how about you finish telling us what happened after the second accident. Surely you receiving your gem wasn't the end of it?"

"No it wasn't," I spoke as with a slight shake of my head, slight humor evident in my voice as I continued my story. Telling them all about my training as a gem and knight training. Even showing the books I had acquired while learning about gem history which Pearl made me promise to let Steven read. Detailing everything about my adventures right up to my arrival in beach city. "And that's the end of it, you're all caught up on everything I am and everything I know," I spoke once I had reached the end of my tale.

"You've been through so much," Pearl spoke, the sympathy evident in her voice.

"While that may be true everything I've been through has made me who I am today, without my powers I don't think I'd ever have become the person I am today," I said truthfully, knowing that all of my experiences were necessary to become the hero I now am.

"I don't think that's true," Amethyst spoke up, gaining everyone's attention as we all looked at her before she continued, "even without your powers I still think you'd make an awesome cake."

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried out, seeming like she was going to continue to lecture Amethyst about not acting like the situation was a joke but before she could I started laughing. My laughter free and loud as I couldn't help but find Amethyst's remark as a nice way to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Amethyst," I spoke once I had calmed down enough to talk, the smile remaining on my face even after I had regained my breath.

"Eh, I didn't really do anything," Amethyst spoke with a shrug, though I could see a small smile creeping up on her face.

"In any case," Pearl spoke loudly as she brought our attention back to the matter at hand, "now that we know what you are I would like the see what you're capable of Danny. I've read about ghosts of course but I feel a demonstration of your talents would be best to determine your strengths in battle."

"Of course, should we go down to the beach then?" I questioned, having figured if they accepted me that the next course of action would be me demonstrating my talents.

"Oh heavens no, we'll go to the sky arena. It's must better suited for a demonstration of your prowess," Pearl spoke as she, the gem, and Steven all stood up, "come on let's go."

"Coming," I spoke as I followed after them, Steven falling behind the others in order to walk next to me.

"So what kinds of things can you do?" he questioned me, his eyes holding curiosity.

"Basic ghost things really, I can go intangible, invisible, fly, use ecto-energy to both blast things and summon shields, recently I learned how to clone myself, and then there's my ghostly wail," I informed him as I listed all my different abilities.

"What's a ghostly wail?" Steven questioned before I could continue.

"It's hard to explain it's sort of where I can amplify sound-waves emanated from my mouth to form an attack with them,"I explained the best I could, "although I usually only use that as a last resort as it drain a lot of my energy."

"That's so cool!" Steven exclaimed as we arrived at the warp-pad, all of us gathered on ut as Pearl activated the stream to take us to the sky-arena.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I remarked absentmindedly, "other than that the only powers I have are the ones that came to me with my gem."

"And you said your Guardian Clockwork was training you to use them yes?" Pearl questioned as the stream ended and i saw that we were indeed in an arena in the middle of the sky.

"Yes, he's been teaching me all I need to know about shapeshifting and using my weapon as well as the reason I know as much as I do know about gem history," I spoke simply as we all walked up the steps and to the arena's main area.

"Let's hope he knew what he was talking about," Amethyst spoke offhandedly as she, Garnet, and Steven took a seat on the steps while Pearl and I stood in front of them.

"Alright Danny for this demonstration I want you to use your weapon and your ghost powers, go all out alright?" Pearl spoke as she pulled a sword out of her gem.

"Of course," I spoke as I let my transformation rings wash over me to switch me into my ghost form. Once the transformation was complete I quickly pulled my sword out of my gem as I adopted a battle stance, "ready."

"Good, for this demonstration however you won't be fighting me but rather my double," Pearl explained as she let her gem produce a hologram who looked exactly like her. The hologram being handed Pearl's sword before Pearl joined the others.

"Challenger detected, do you wish to engage in combat?" HoloPearl questioned in her robotic voice as she too went into a battle stance.

"Yes," I spoke, my voice resounding clearly as the HoloPearl's eyes went red and she began attacking me. Her sword movements quick and precise as I blocked them before they could make contact with my body, our swords clashing as we each fought to gain an advantage on the other.

I let my senses take over as I heard the clanging of the blades, letting myself focus on only the weapon and wielder as I looked for an opening. Until I remembered, and as the HoloPearl's sword flew at me I turned intangible, releasing my physical form as I then flew behind her before she could process where I was coming from. My intangibility dropping as I stuck my sword through her back with a clean slice.

"Challenger wins," HoloPearl spoke as her eyes went back to white as the battle was no over and my senses came back to me as I could now hear Steven cheering.

"Danny! That was amazing!" Steven cheered as he ran towards me, "her sword went right through you yet you didn't have a scratch! How did you do that?"

"I went intangible, it lets me let go of my physical form to move through any object so nothing can touch me," I explained to him.

"Yes very good," Pearl spoke as she walked towards me, "your form was remarkable, I didn't see any flaw with it. It's clear that the knight who trained you clearly knew the proper techniques and forms."

"I should hope so, the knight who trained me is under the service of Queen Dora and was around during medieval times so it would stand to reason that he would know how to wield a sword considering he had to do so in battle both while and after living," I spoke offhandedly, giving myself a mental note to thank Ulrich for his teachings later.

"Ooh Steven has an idea!" Steven suddenly yelled out, gaining both mine and Pearl's attention.

"What is it Steven?" Pearl questioned as we both looked at him.

"Can you train me to use a sword?" he asked simply.

"I think that's a splendid idea, learning sword techniques is a valuable skill that should come in handy," Pearl spoke as she looked at me, "how about it Danny? Think you know enough about the sword the teach someone to use it?"

"Let's do it," I spoke with a smile as HoloPearl stood up.

"Training Mode Activated."

 **And another cliff-hanger! Also check out the new poll on my profile to determine the outcome of the next chapter! Now onto the reviews.**

 **TuftsOfCotton: I both hate you and love you all at once based on that one review.**

 **Revan Alek Shan: Thank you, glad you like it?**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: Okay, I know what you're trying to accomplish and I believe myself to be above such childish pranks. That being said I am also a fanfiction writer who write fiction stories about pre-established characters to de-stress and therefore…. What's updog**

 **Gwencarson126: Tale is told, Wolf will make an appearance eventually, and the ghost zone shall be another adventure entirely.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you and honestly I just looked up a list of all the episodes and played out scenarios in my head to find out which scenario would be best for Danny's powers to be discovered. Onion trade had the best fit.**

 **Lapislazuli01: Thank you! For both the compliment and pointing out my typos which has now been fixed. Thanks for your help!**

 **Kimera20: Yes, yes he did have a lot to explain.**

 **Slenderbrine: I learned about an interesting festival because of your review and as such I thank you.**


	15. When Holograms Attack

**Welcome folks to chapter 15 where interesting things are going to be happening. Mainly because my poll ended in a tie and as such the deciding vote went to my sister who was a great help. Anyways enough about my struggles and onto the chapter where Danny wishes that for once he have a normal day that didn't end in a fight for his life...I mean…. A normal day.**

 **Episode: Steven the Sword-Fighter**

* * *

"Now Steven," Pearl began to explain as she set the training level to one, "I want you to watch my techniques carefully. Make sure to pay attention to my feet and watch where I keep my center of gravity."

"Aww, can't you show me something cool like what Danny did? Or even better show me how to do a boomerang-blade!" Steven yelled out as he quickly lost interest with the simply parry and thrust Pearl was trying to teach him.

"What's a boomerang-blade?" I questioned him as I heard Pearl groan at the mention of what I assumed was a type of sword-technique.

"Steven a boomerang-blade isn't a real technique, just because you saw it in your silly cartoon does not mean such an attack can be recreated in an actual battle," Pearl spoke before Steven could answer my question as she turned to look at the boy. Her attention becoming divided as she spoke while also trading blows with the HoloPearl.

"Boomerang-blade, boomerang-blade!" Steven continued to chant despite Pearl's words as he refused to let the matter go.

"Steven these are real sword techniques, not those silly things from your movies, it's about-" Pearl continued to speak before I realized what was about to happen.

"Pearl look ou-" I began to yell before the words dies on my lips as the HoloPearl's sword went straight through Pearl's back. The sword having gone clean through as Pearl's own sword clattered to the ground.

"Whoopsie-Daisy," Pearl spoke as she tried to reassure Steven in the moments she had left before she would retreat to her gem, "Steven it's okay, I'm gonna be just-"And then Pearl was gone, her physical form poofing away as I caught her gem before it could clatter to the ground.

"No!" I heard Steven yell as I crouched down to hand the gem to him, "Pearl? I was just, and then she"

"Steven it's okay," I spoke as the other gems ran up behind him, "Pearl will be just fine."

"What do you mean?" Steven questioned me as he stared up at me, giving me a clear view of his tear-filled eyes.

"When a gem's body is badly damaged they release their physical forms and retreat to their gems in order to regenerate. As long as Pearl's gem remains intact she will be just fine," I explained calmly, having learned all of this and more from Clockwork's teachings. Glad for them as I was able to lessen Steven's worry.

"So she's gonna be okay?" Steven question as he cradled Pearl's gem with one hand while wiping his tears away with the other.

"Don't worry bud, this kind of thing just happens sometimes, usually to me," Amethyst spoke as she placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Always to you," Garnet added as she gave a small smile which caused Steven to smile in return.

"Hey I'm scrappy what d'ya want?" Amethyst retorted, though her manner conveyed it as teasing as Steven laughed a bit.

"So how long will it take her to regenerate?" Steven questioned, "five minutes? Ten minutes?"

"Hard to say Steven, it's different for every gem and depending on the extent of the damage Pearl could be in there for a while," I broke the news gently.

"Oh, well that's okay she'll be back soon. The damage wasn't too bad," Steven convinced himself.

"That's the spirit," I backed him up as I helped him stand, "now come on, let's go back to the temple."

"Okay," Steven agreed as we all made are way back to the warp-pad as we returned to the temple. Steven immediately starting a search for a pillow to put Pearl's gem on to make sure she was comfortable. Once he had succeeded in his quest he set about making a little nest for the gem which ended up including a heat lamp while Garnet and Amethyst retreated deeper into the temple.

"Steven," I spoke slowly as I realized that he wasn't planning to do anything other than watch and wait for Pearl to come out of her gem, "I think I'm gonna head back home alright? I'll come back tomorrow though, bright and early."

"That's fine," Steven spoke offhandedly, not even turning to look at me as I left the temple, walking back to my bakery as a sigh passed my lips. Hoping that Pearl would come back soon as I worried about what would happen to Steven if she was gone for too long.

Unfortunately my hope was for naught as two weeks of visiting Steven only to find him watching for Pearl passed by in the blink of an eye as I tried to pull him away from her gem to try and get him to do something fun. I made him cookie cats, I brought Cujo over, I even offered to give him another demonstration of my powers if only for Steven to spend five minutes acting like his normal self again but nothing worked. No matter what I tried Steven refused to et Pearl's gem out of his sight and while I understood he missed her I was getting worried about his mental health.

Today was no different as I walked into the temple only to be greeted by the mess the place had become while Pearl was regenerating. Each day when I came to visit Steven I would always clean up but by the next day there would be a new mess waiting for me. And while I knew Steven wasn't normally a messy kid without Pearl to pick up after him his habits started to get unhygienic.

"Hey Steven," I greeted as I walked in the door the same time Amethyst and Garnet returned from their mission, "Pearl still isn't back yet?"

"Man she's really taking her time on this one," Amethyst remarked as she reclined on the cloud she had obtained from who knows where, "by the way, I love what you've done with the place."

"Pearl usually helps me tidy up," Steven spoke as way of explanation.

"I've been cleaning when I visit but unlike Pearl I'm not able to keep up with Steven's habits," I added to the conversation as Steven sighed.

"Hey, if real Pearl can't be here there's always the next best thing," Steven spoke suddenly as he moved from his spot behind the counter to ceremoniously pull away the blanket I had placed over HoloPearl.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" HoloPearl spoke as soon as she was free from the blanket, her sword held erect in the air as she stared straight ahead.

"Steven cover that thing back up," Amethyst spoke with a scowl as she floated on her cloud over to the the two.

"But it's like Pearl, look at it," Steven insisted as he gestured to HoloPearl.

"Steven, that thing might look like Pearl but it isn't her. It's just a hologram that's used as a sparring partner and training bot," I explained as I grimaced. Not liking how the HoloPearl continued to stay formed even after Pearl had poofed and hoping Pearl would come back soon so she could get rid of it.

"Okay so it isn't Pearl but maybe I can get it to act like her!" Steven exclaimed, unwilling to back down as h brought HoloPearl up the stairs and into his room where he gestured to the floor, "here we have a messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies. Here, Pearl likes to organize them by type. Animal, humanoid, miscellaneous, now you try."

"You show your sword in vain!" HoloPearl cried as I watched her eyes turn red, my own narrowing as I flew at Steven, turning intangible as I grabbed him right as HoloPearl's sword went through his figurine, "challenger defeated."

"You okay?" I questioned Steven as I let us both become tangible again as HoloPearl's eyes returned to their normal white.

"Yeah I'm fine," Steven spoke as he looked up at HoloPearl, "I just need to try something else."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I questioned him with a pointed look.

"Of course, I just need to replace that sword of hers," Steven spoke as he turned his head to look at his impaled figurine.

"Here," I spoke as I took the sword out of HoloPearl's hand and placed an umbrella in it's place, "how about I finish cleaning up your room and you make sure HoloPearl doesn't destroy anything?"

"Right, thanks Danny!" Steven spoke as he grabbed HoloPearl by the hand and led her outside to do something or other as I made myself busy. The place becoming close to spotless as all that was left was to clean the kitchen before Garnet walked in.

"Danny," she spoke as I turned to look at her, giving her my full attention, "Amethyst ate her cloud and now she's floating above the city, can you bring her down please?"

"Of course Garnet," I spoke without hesitation, "I'm going ghost." Once I was transformed I turned intangible as I flew through the roof and above the city, quickly spotting Amethyst as she floated aimlessly in the sky. "Are you okay?" I questioned her once I was within hearing distance as I grabbed ahold of Amethyst's foot as I began tugging her back to the Earth.

"I'm fine, just really floaty," Amethyst responded as as burped up a piece of the cloud she had swallowed.

"That's what happens when you eat a cloud without thinking of what'll happen to you after," I responded as I brought Amethyst back within the temple where Garnet was waiting as she tied a rope around one of Amethyst's feet.

"There, that should keep you from floating away while we wait for you to digest the rest of the cloud," Garnet spoke as a way of explanation as Amethyst seemed resigned to her new attribute.

"If it's all the same to you Garnet I would like to find Steven," I interrupted, "just to make sure he's safe."

"Go," Garnet spoke as she waved me off.

"Thanks Garnet," I said as I flew through the ceiling once again. Searching from above before I noticed Steven standing by a tree stump with HoloPearl. I was about to approach but before I could I saw Steven runoff, clearly seeing he was upset I decided to give him some space, heading back to the bakery in order to pick up something I thought he might enjoy. However, what had planned to be a quick trip to the bakery turned out to be a scavenger hunt as somehow Cujo had found my gift and had hidden it somewhere in the bakery. Thus by the time I found it and made my way over to the temple it was nightfall and raining hard.

Causing me to make the trip intangibly so as to avoid getting soaked by the rain as I made my way into the temple. "Steven!" I called out once I was inside and let myself be reclaimed by the laws of physics, "I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise?" Steven question as he peered down at me from his room.

"Oh nothing special," I spoke with a shrug, hand behind my back as I walked up the stairs towards him, "just a movie Amethyst told me you might like."

"What movie is-" Steven began before he cut himself off by letting out a shriek of delight as I presented him with his gift, "you found the fifth lonely blade movie!"

"Yep, took two video stores, three thrift shops, and hours of internet searching that took up the better part of the past two weeks but I found it," I spoke nonchalantly.

"Thank you so much!" Steven spoke as he set the movie down, "I'll make popcorn and then we'll watch it okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I spoke back as the sounds from the microwave echoed throughout the temple as I set up the movie and placed Pearl's gem on Steven's bed. Everything going smoothly until I heard…

"Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel?" HoloPearl's voice rang out as I looked to see her standing in front of Steven who quickly ran around her.

"No, no sword-fighting," Steven yelled out as he grabbed the popcorn and ran up the stairs.

"Maybe if we just ignore her she'll go away?" I suggested hopefully at Steven who simply nodded in return as he made himself comfortable.

"Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny," HoloPearl all but yelled as she began to come up the stairs.

"No! Leave us alone!" Steven yelled down at her as I hoped she would listen to him or at the very least not advance the rest of the way up the stairs as she had paused when Steven spoke. Said boy taking this time to throw the blanket back on top of her as I pressed play on the movie and we both relaxed watching it.

That is until I heard HoloPearl continue her ascent up the stairs. Pearl's cheap imitation causing both Steven and I to go on edge as her sword had poked through the blanket, moving in forward motions as every few minutes the hologram would yell out either "Thrust" or "Parry" along with the motion. The actions only serving to cause neither one of us to focus on the movie due to the noise, yet still we attempted to ignore her.

Which was ruined as before I could stop her HoloPearl had somehow gotten between me and Steven and had stuck her sword through the T.V with a call of, "Thrust!"

"Aww the T.V!" Steven cried as we both jumped away from the weapon, "why must you destroy the things I love?"

"Challenger defeated, continue?" HoloPearl questioned, completely oblivious to anything else except finding another challenger to defeat.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Steven cried out as I saw small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "you're nothing like Pearl! Pearl is smart and she always wants to protect me from danger! All you want to do is fight me!"

"Woah Steven," I spoke as I walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "just take a-"

"Challenge accepted, basic attack mode initiated," HoloPearl interrupted me as I summoned my sword to block her attacks from hitting Steven while she still chanted, "parry, parry, thrust, parry, parry, thrust."

"Stop saying that!" Steven yelled as he started throwing figurines at her in anger.

"Steven I don't think that's helping," I called out before one of the figurines hit HoloPearl in the head and her attacks ceased, "I stand corrected.

"Basic attack mode defeated," HoloPearl said as I let out a sigh of relief, that didn't last long as her next words were, "initiated advanced mode."

"Oh no," I groaned as the hologram's eyes turned red and I had to be quick in order to block her as she tried to attack Steven before I got in her way. Our swords clashing like they did a few weeks ago except this time it wasn't just for demonstration.

My attention solely focused on HoloPearl as I didn't want to risk underestimating her as I had no doubt that for our previous fight she had been on a simpler level in case I wasn't as adept at the sword as I claimed. Not even able to check to make sure Steven was at a safe distance as I managed to drive her down the steps and into the living room where there was more maneuverability for our battle.

"Danny!" I heard Steven cry from somewhere behind me but I couldn't afford to turn and look as HoloPearl chose that moment to go for my head, my sword barely going up in time to block the attack as the force caused me to crouch a bit.

Remembering how our last battle went I decided to try the same technique as while in my crouching position I let myself turn intangible which in turn caused HoloPearl to stumble from the loss of pressure as she had put her entire body behind her swing and thus it had been my retaliation against her attack keeping the hologram upright.

Yet my choice of action caused me to do the very thing I had feared doing, I had underestimated HoloPearl. For I had assumed my sneak attack would work just as it had last time but I was a fool to think that she wouldn't have been able to recall the last battle and adapt should the same technique be used against her again. That was my downfall for as I regained tangibility it was to be greeted with a sword in my back, I hadn't turned around to attack her quickly enough. HoloPearl had gotten faster and I had not, the pain was unbearable as I felt the weapon that cleaved me straight through, much the same as it had done to Pearl two weeks ago.

But, unlike Pearl I would not leave Steven behind to deal with the hologram and so, as my last act I turned my sword in my hand so it faced behind me and without even turning to look to see if I had my angle correct I jammed it into whatever part of the Hologram that happened to be in it's path.

To my luck I had aimed correctly for as my vision began to give out I heard, "Challenger wins, do you wish to duel again."

"No," I answered before my sword clattered to the ground, no longer having the strength as my weapon dematerialized and my vision gave out as darkness engulfed me.

The darkness covered me, but to my surprise it didn't consume me. For while I assumed I had given in as my eyes finished closing in Steven's living room they immediately opened again to a place I didn't recognize. What I did recognize was the fact that I wasn't in the temple, I wasn't in human form either and despite being tangible and having both of my feet of the ground instead of up in a spectral tail there was a profound sense of weightlessness as I moved around to try and make sense of where I was at.

Yet as I walked around it was less of what I was seeing that set me at ease in the strange place but more of what I was feeling, a feeling of calmness and serenity filling the place up to the brim. The area was simple really as it was about the size of a living room with light blue walls and a carpeted flooring, an odd fixture being that the ceiling wasn't the same as the walls as instead of being light it was a dark. A dark-blue that could easily be mistaken for black that was made up for by the tiny-stars that seemed to cover it all, the same stars that I could now see were lighting up the room.

Moving on I walked away from the area I was in, being careful to take notice of everything as I saw that there weren't any windows or doors in the room and as such I had no way to get my bearings. What struck me as odd was the rooms slight familiarity as it was structured in a way that reminded me of my room before the accident but with furniture that seemed more likely to belong in my room at Clockwork's tower. Both rooms being places where there was no need for me to be cautious and instead were hideaways whenever I wanted to be alone and think.

That's when it hit me as to where I was and the reason for the odd ceiling and combination of my two rooms, it was the fight with HoloPearl. She had stabbed me and as I looked around around I came to a simple conclusion, I was inside my gem. That was the only explanation, and the only one that made sense as I sat down on the couch that was an exact replica of the one in Clockwork's tower. Recognizable by the time master's insignia that had been sewn into the pillows that adorned it.

As I sat down I thought back to what Clockwork had told me about the inner working of a gem in the hopes that maybe I could recall a piece of information that would help me rematerialize. Yet the only thing I could recall was the fact that the inside of a gem was meant to put the gem at ease, give them a place of tranquility where they could recuperate from whatever had caused them to poof in the first place. Unable to think of anything that would help me as I until now I didn't even know I could retreat into my gem and that information alone was astounding.

Doing the only thing I could do for the moment I walked over to where there was a mirror propped against one of the walls, placing my back towards it as I looked over my shoulder to survey the damage. There, in the middle of my back was a cut, precise and deep yet a quick look at my chest showed that where it had gone cleanly through was already gone. My front showing no sign of damage as the cut on my back was the only indicator I had been wounded. My assumption being that the wound had begun to heal when I arrived and I would reform once the job was done, but as to how long that would take I had no idea.

I needed to find a way to speed up the process, for no reason other than I needed to make sure Steven was okay. I saw firsthand the way he acted when Pearl was in her gem and she had still been in her gem when I was poofed, I had to get back. I didn't even want to imagine how Steven was faring with the both of us poofed and I didn't want the boy to have to deal with that if I could help it. I needed to get back, I needed to protect him.

As these thoughts ran through my head I was suddenly speechless and thoughtless as I felt a warm sensation spreading across my back. The feeling extending across where I knew my injury to be and as I turned my head to look over my shoulder I could see the wound slowly, but surely, begin to close up. I watched in fascination as the wound closed itself, my skin closing itself up over the wound as a thin layer of new skin began to form, the layer getting thicker before all signs of the wound disappeared, leaving only a cut hazmat suit to indicate that it had even been there at all.

"If only there was a way to fix that," I said, speaking for the first time since I had entered this place, the sound echoing around the room before a light green glow alerted me to something changing on my back.

My attention once again captivated as I watched the hazmat suit repair itself, yet not without its changes as where there had previously been the cut was now a single, white star. The symbol marking me as my mind was drawn to my memories of the gems as I recalled that each of them had a star somewhere on their outfits and I assumed this new addition on mine marked me as one of them.

Yet I didn't have time to ponder it for long as the same green glow that had indicated the star being placed now came from the mirror, the glow calling to me as the mirror seemed to lose it's glass surface. For some reason I knew exactly what the glow meant for as I stepped through the mirror turned exit I knew it meant I would be reforming.

My one thought being how I was glad to be able to protect Steven once again as darkness covered me once more and my weightless feeling, disappeared.

* * *

 **Do I have an explanation for this chapter? No, do I want to try and explain this chapter? Nope, but I shall try anyways. See I imagine that the inside of a gem is much like their rooms in the temple, it's supposed to be peaceful and tailored to make them feel at piece. Hence why Danny's was his two rooms, one where he had been safe, and the other where he had been loved. Each serving to set his mind at ease and give him a place to think before he returned to physical form. Time being irrelevant as inside the gem there is no way to tell time and thus while only a few minutes to Danny the time he spent in his gem was actually longer than he presumed. The exact amount of time he spent in their shall be revealed next chapter. If anyone has anymore questions about it feel free to ask and I shall answer the best I can. Also, this chapter is the longest so far, not including author's notes and as such I feel proud. Happy New Year! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gwencarson126: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

 **Leonine-Lilt: I'm glad! I really tried to break away from what other stories were like with Danny losing his family and I'm glad I succeeded! I really want to tell you want I have planned for Dan but unfortunately that would give too much away and as such I cannot.**

 **Kimera20: I wish but unfortunately Steven won't learn to use the sword for awhile.**

 **TuftsOfCotton: I watch Supernatural, enough said.**

 **Gamelover41562: They'll meet ghosts eventually, just not yet.**

 **SirAuruda1st: Merry late-Christmas to you too!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I'm trying with these, trust me I don't mean to make typos.**

 **Johnathen: Sorry I missed your birthday but take this update as a late-birthday present. And as for your fusion question I'm not sure who Danny will fuse with first and I don't think gems can fuse with a ghost. Maybe Danny can but who knows?**

 **Guests: Will do!**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: Merry belated-Christmas!**

 **Drift219: Both questions have been answered, both because of your review. Thanks for the inspiration!**


	16. Pink Clouds and Green Dogs

**Should I be writing this instead of sleeping? Probably not, am I going to do it anyways cause I refuse to believe the human body has limitations? Absolutely!**

 **Episode: Rose's Room**

* * *

As I came to the first thing my eyes managed to focus on were pink clouds, noticeable due to the fact that I fell face first into them once I was formed as I had to readjust to the feeling of gravity. Once I felt stable enough I slowly stood up from where I had fallen in order to better get my bearings in the unfamiliar place I had wound up in. All around me all I could see was miles and miles of pink clouds that seemed to fill up the entire area.

"Where am I?" I couldn't help but mutter as my eyes swept over the landscape, unable to even have an inkling of where I was or who had brought my gem here as there was no one around. Deciding I didn't have anything better to do I started flying, already in ghost form as that's what I came back in as I flew around to try and find a way home.

My search having no results as the only thing I found was more pink clouds and that didn't seem to be helping my situation at all. I needed either a way out or someone to let me out as I had quickly determined I was in a room of some sort due to the lack of sky and the fact that the entire area I was in was just the same thing.

So caught up in my thought about the strange room I was in and how I needed to get out I completely missed the sound of a door opening to the side of me until I felt a hand grabbing my arm and suddenly I was pulled through said door and into the recognizable home of Steven.

"Oof," I exclaimed as I landed on top of whoever had pulled me out and looking down I realized I had landed on Garnet.

"Oops, sorry Garnet," I spoke as I stood up, taking a step back as a smaller pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Danny!" Steven cried as he hugged me, "you're back! I'm so sorry!"

"Steven!" I yelled out in turn as I hugged him back, "it's okay, why are you apologizing?"

"Because you were hurt protecting me and then I dropped your gem in the room and I almost couldn't get back into it and I was so worried!" Steven explained hurriedly as he looked up at me.

"Woah, Steven slow down," I spoke calmly as I crouched down to look him in the eyes, "it wasn't your fault okay. It's my job to protect you and it doesn't matter that you dropped my gem because it was an accident and everything is fine now alright?"

"Okay," Steven agreed as he smiled, causing me to smile in return before I turned to look at the rest of the gems as they had all been standing to the side while Steven and I talked.

"Pearl, it's good to see you're alright," I spoke to the gem as she had still been inside her gem when I was poofed.

"And you as well, I was rather surprised when I returned to find you had been sent back to your gem. Given your unique circumstances it was a surprise that you even had the ability to retreat into your gem due to your body being a bit more that just a manifestation of light," Pearl explained as she looked at me, "though given what Steven told me about what caused you to go back into your gem I'm glad you were able to. A wound like that would've been fatal for a normal human."

"It's a good thing I'm not a normal human then," I spoke quickly as I noticed Steven begin to look guilty at the mention of what had wounded me badly enough to force my retreat into my gem, "besides I'm back now so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes and it's good to have you back," Garnet spoke as she gave me a small smile.

"And now that you are back you can make me some more food," Amethyst spoke up, "I already ate everything in your bakery and it's not like I know how to make pastries."

"Sure thing Amethyst," I agreed readily before I realized something, "hey um Steven, has someone been taking care of Cujo while I was gone?"

"Oh that reminds me," Steven spoke as he looked at me, "one of your friends offered to take care of him while you were gone. He came by the bakery looking for you and when I told him what happened he said he'd stay in the bakery to take care of Cujo until you returned."

"What friend?" I questioned Steven, hoping it actually was a friend and not one of my enemies lying in wait for me in my own home.

"I think he said his name was Johnny," Steven spoke, causing me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "he wears a biker jacket and has a motorcycle."

"Yeah, I met him back in Amity," I revealed to the group, "he was among the first of my ghost allies and then later we ended up becoming friends."

"He didn't look like a ghost," Steven pointed out.

"That's because all ghost look different, just as all gems look different," I explained, "not all of them look like humans and all of them don't have weirdly colored glowing skin like Cujo."

"That's so cool! What other ghosts are you friends with?" Steven questioned me excitedly.

"I'm friends with a few actually though some are closer to being my teachers and mentors than just friends," I explained before I began to list them off, "besides Johnny there's Clockwork who teaches me about ghosts, Frostbite and Ulric who taught me how to use my ice powers and sword respectively. Then there's Kitty whose Johnny's girlfriend, Ghost Writer, Dora, and I think the most recent fiend I might have made is Ember but we also just got on terms of no longer being enemies so I'm not too sure about that yet.

"What's Ulric like?" Pearl questioned me, "what was his swordsmanship like?"

"It was great, see Dora is the Queen of a medieval realm in the ghost zone and Ulric is one of her best Knights," I explained, "when I first met him he challenged me to a duel and I lost to him easily but after that he started training me. Now I can match his blade swing for swing and it's all thanks to him, so yeah I'd say he's a great swordsman."

"He was a knight? That's wonderful, it's always important to have a teacher who is well-experienced in the art of swordsmanship," Pearl spoke up as her hands clasped together.

"I agree completely, having a teacher who doesn't know what they're talking about would do more harm than good," I responded.

"Okay I know that hearing about Danny's ghost friends is really cool and all but I am not going to stand her while you too talk about nerd stuff like 'the art of swordfighting," Amethyst complained.

"Sorry Amethyst," I replied sheepishly.

"There's no need the apologize," Pearl protested, "she doesn't have to stand there and listen to us."

"Yeah but I just have this habit of apologizing for things," I explained, "but I really should get going. I need to check on Cujo and let Johnny know I'm back."

"Alright," Pearl relented as I walked towards the door, "just be careful!"

"Of course!" I yelled out as I left the temple, making my way back to my bakery as I hoped Cujo hadn't made a mess of the place while I was gone.

Walking inside the front door I was relieved the see the bakery look just as it had when I left, with the exception of the pastries as Amethyst had no doubt cleaned me out of those. Going up the stairs revealed the same result as I didn't say anything messed up or dirty, unfortunately I didn't find Cujo either.

"Where is he?" I wondered to myself, yet as I said this I was suddenly tackled to ground as something slammed into my back. Instinctively I tensed, waiting for some kind of attack only to feel drool as I managed to turn around only for Cujo to start licking my face instead of my neck.

"Hey boy!" I greeted him as he barked, "did you miss me?"

"I'd say, I took him on a walk only for him to drag me back here all of a sudden. He must of gotten a whiff of your sent or something," Johnny spoke as he stood next to my couch, his arms crossed as he stared at me, "what were you thinking getting yourself hurt like that?"

"Sorry Johnny," I spoke, making it the second time I apologized since I returned as I looked up at him from my spot on the floor, "but I had to protect Steven."

"I know kid, but you kind of freaked me out when that kid told me you were the gem he was holding," Johnny spoke as he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry again," I repeated.

"Stop apologizing kid, I know it's not your fault. Just try not to get yourself hurt that badly again alright?" Johnny questioned me.

"Okay," I agreed easily, "I'll do my best."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I owe Kitty a date. I spent more time with your dog than I did with her this week and I need to make it up to her," Johnny spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of Cujo," I told him before he could leave.

"No problem kid," Johnny said back before he left, leaving just me in Cujo alone in the bakery.

"It's good to be back," I spoke to Cujo, "let's just hope I'm able to avoid getting poofed again."

* * *

 **Yo yo yo peeps, this is LilahDraws I took over this account and you shall never see the light of day!**

 **Lolololol jk**

 **Okay, well this is Shadow and I'm sorry about that. I blame sugar, and no my friend Lilah has not taken over my account-**

 **Lilah: YES I HAVE BWHAHAHAH**

 **Sorry, she keeps taking my keyboard, not to worry though she's only able to do it for this chapter, hopefully.**

 **Lilah: That's what you think *evil laughter***

 **Yeah I'm just going to start answering reviews now, and yes I could've just deleted what she wrote but I didn't care enough to do so. Also sorry this was a bit shorter than usual, it's not exactly filler as it has some plot points but it was to sort of establish where we are right now, as Danny reformed right after Rose's Room.**

 **TuftsOfCotton: When is it not about the angst?**

 **Gamelover41592: Yep, hopefully his only time being poofed.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: No, no, you're fine. I prefer someone pointing out my typos rather than just having them stay there. I just wanted to let you know that I don't make them on purpose.**

 **Drift219: Aww, thank you so much! I appreciate it!**

 **OfLifeAndDeathAndAllBetween: Thank you, happy new year!**

 **Kimera20: I'm glad you think so!**

 **SuitandTy: Thank you, for both the lovely review and the pointer. I thrive on feedback and pointers are always welcome.**

 **NervousEnsemble: It will be a little ghostly but that is all I can say about the matter.**

 **SneezySoul: Welcome back and you're welcome! If you made fanart for this fic that would be amazing! And no the eye pun has not been said yet to my knowledge and I applaud you on your creation of the pun.**


	17. Giant Woman Part 2

**Welcome back to another installment of Rebirth of a Phantom. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but in other news I may or may not have another art contest soon. Depending on if anyone is interested in doing another one. Hint, this one would be about fusions. But that is all I can say for now.**

 **Episode: Coach Steven**

* * *

"So what's this mission about?" I questioned as the gems and I traveled through the warp stream, as I had shown up earlier at Steven's to hang out only to be immediately swept up with him to go on a mission. Having been given no information then I elected to ask for the information now.

"We need to inspect an old gem communication hub," Pearl explained, "as of recently it's been releasing bursts of electromagnetic interference and it's our job to stop it."

"Got it," I spoke with a nod as the stream ended and I found myself staring in awe at the old gem structure.

"What does that mean?" Steven questioned as we all approached the structure to get a closer look.

"It's hurting television," Garnet said simply as way of explanation.

"No! I'll save you television!" Steven cried as he kicked the his attack did nothing as the communication hub remained perfectly intact.

"I don't think kicking it will do much," I spoke up.

"Danny's right, sorry," Amethyst said to Steven before she shapeshifted into a muscular, purple, version of Steven, "but we need a Steven at least this strong!"

"It's all the me I could be!" Steven said with his star-eyes as Amethyst lifted him into the air momentarily before she put him down to begin attacking the hub by punching it instead of kicking.

"Amethyst we could be here all day taking out each of these pillars individually," Pearl interrupted her as Amethyst had only a slightly better success rate than Steven as a small chunk had been broken off when she hit it.

"Uh I hate it when you're right," Amethyst groaned as she switched back to her normal form, "you get this look on your face, yeah that's the one."

"What we need is a well thought out plan," Pearl explained as she started to project a hologram.

"No," Garnet interrupted her, "what we need is Sugilite, Amethyst fuse with me.

"What!" Pearl and Amethyst spoke at the same time, Amethyst in excitement and Pearl in what I assumed was a mixture of both shock and protest.

"Let's mash it up!" Amethyst yelled out, "bigger, badder, better!"

"Hold your horses, are you guys going to become a gem fusion?" Steven questioned before he and Amethyst began screaming in excitement together.

"I have to admit, I have been waiting to see what your other fusions look like, I admitted as my arms crossed, "it'll be interesting to see what your fusion will act like."

"I'll tell you what it will act like," Pearl spoke up as everyone fell silent to look at her, "it will act brash and unstable. That's what happens when Garnet and Amethyst's personalities combine. We need to be more careful than that, Garnet fuse with me instead."

"We don't need to be careful, we just need to be huge," Garnet said, effectively shutting down Pearl's protest as she and Amethyst got into position as Amethyst let out another excited yell.

"Synchronize," Garnet instructed as her gems began to glow and she and Amethyst began dancing.

"What, Pearl come on I want to see," Steven spoke, momentarily capturing my attention over the fusion dance as Pearl was trying to cover Steven's eyes to obscure his view from the fusion.

Turning back to the fusion just in time to watch Amethyst run at Garnet as their bodies began to fuse together. The end result end result being what I can only describe as a giant hulking behemoth of a gem that looked like she could flatten entire cities with her fists alone.

"I forgot how great it feels to be me," Sugilite spoke as she cracked her knuckles, her voice deep and powerful as I stared up at her.

"Is that Sugilite?" Steven questioned as he too stared up at her towering figure.

"You got it baby," Sugilite answered, "hey you guys wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Steven and I answered, both of us wanting to see what the new fusion could do. Personally I also wanted to see what a fusion of Amethyst and Garnet was truly capable of.

Both of us watching in awe as Sugilite summoned her weapon. A massive purple gauntlet connected to a giant whip that she held in her hand.

"You like that?" Sugilite questioned.

"That is awesome," I spoke as my way of answering.

"Are you going to smash stuff with your wrecking ball thingie?" Steven questioned her.

"That's the plan, where should I start?" Sugilite questioned as she looked down at Steven.

"Do that one," Steven answered as he pointed to one of the towers. Sugilite immediately swinging the gauntlet towards it as it swung straight through the tower Steven had pointed out. Effectively demolishing it with a single hit.

"Steven, Danny, I think we should go," Pearl spoke up as Sugilite continued onto the next tower without instruction as she busied herself with destroying the communication hub.

"Watch it!" Pearl yelled out as she kicked a rock away from her and Steven as I acted quickly to push Steven out of the way when a chunk of it went for his head.

"You're just too much!" Pearl yelled up at Sugilite as I led Steven over to the warp pad.

"Maybe you're just too little," Sugilite retorted as Pearl's words didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Steven we're going," Pearl spoke as she joined Steven on the warp pad as I stepped off.

"What but I'm fine, and what about Sugilite," Steven protested.

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on her, you're safer in beach city," I spoke up as I switched into my ghost form for good measure.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Pearl questioned me.

"I'll be fine, besides, someone should stay to keep an eye on Sugilite," I explained as Pearl then warped her and Steven away. Jumping back as a rock smashed the warp pad the second the stream had left.

"Apparently we'll be walking back," I muttered to myself as I turned back towards the tower to watch Sugilite as she continued her rampage. Having to either dodge out of the way or tun myself intangible as the debris flew all around the area. If I thought it would do any good I would've yelled at her to be more careful but as it had done no good earlier when Pearl talked to her I remained silent.

Sugilite's demolishing of the towers seeming to take no time at all thanks to her weapon as before I knew it the entire communication hub had been taken down. The pieces of what remained of the towers strewn all about where the communication hub had previously stood with Sugilite standing in the middle of it all.

"Alright let's head back," Sugilite announced as she slung her weapon back over her shoulder and turned to look at me.

"Um Sugilite?" I questioned as I flew up to her face rather than simply look up at her.

"What is it little man?" Sugilite questioned me, seemingly amused as I floated in front of her face.

"I hate to break it to you but some of the debris hit the warp pad and it's broken. So we're going to have to walk back to Beach City," I informed her, watching as Sugilite's smile turned into a frown.

"And where are Pearl and Steven?" Sugilite questioned me as she seemed to finally notice the absence of the gem and gemling.

"They left right before the warp pad got destroyed, Pearl thought it would be safer for Steven back in Beach City so she took him back," I informed her, wording my phrase carefully so as to not make it seem like Pearl thought Steven was unsafe around Sugilite.

"They ditched me!" Sugilite roared in anger and despite being unable to see her eyes I could tell she was glaring behind her sunglasses.

"No they didn't, Pearl took Steven to a safer location because she felt a demolition sight isn't the safest place for him," I corrected her calmly.

"And what about you?" Sugilite questioned me, "why'd you stick around?"

"I thought it would be best if someone stayed behind with you rather than leaving you here all alone," I answered.

"You think I need a babysitter?" Sugilite questioned me.

"That's not what I said," I spoke, trying to backtrack.

"You didn't need to!" Sugilite roared at me, "I don't need looking after! Especially not from a punk kid like you!"

"Now hold on a minute," I began before letting out a shout as Sugilite swung her gauntlet at me. Pure instincts saving me from hitting it as I turned intangible, not wanting to fight back unless absolutely necessary as I flew higher into the air.

"Get out of my way!" Sugilite roared at me as she continued to swing her weapon at me and I simply decided to remain intangible rather than try and dodge it.

"What is your problem?" I questioned her, momentarily dropping my intangibility as I flew right back in front of Sugilite's face.

"My problem is scrawny people like you thinking they can tell me what to do or that I need to be supervised!" Sugilite answered and before I could move out of the way she grabbed me with one of her hands.

"Gah!" I cried out due to the pressure as my arms where painfully pressed to my sides, "Let go of me!"  
"What makes you think a pipsqueak like you can give me orders?" Sugilite questioned, giving me a smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"Maybe the fact the size doesn't equal strength," I responded, turning myself intangible as I slipped from her grasp, charging up ecto blasts as I did just in case I needed to fight back.

"Get back here!" Sugilite yelled at me as she tried to grab me again but as I anticipated it I managed to dodge out of the way.

"Sorry about this," I told her before I started firing my ecto blasts, trying to get Sugilite to unfuse, or at the very least stop trying to grab me.

"You call that an attack?" Sugilite questioned me as she was unfazed by the ecto-blasts. The attack not being powerful enough for someone as big as her.

"You asked for it," I spoke, having nothing to lose as I flew to the ground, planting my feet firmly as I unleashed my powerful attack, my ghostly wail. The sound waves caused by the wail so powerful they could be seen flowing through the air and towards Sugilite who I could hear grunt as the waves slammed into her.

Rather than risk the attack not being powerful enough I kept going with the wail, putting as much power and energy I could into it to make sure that it wouldn't be in vain. No stopping until I couldn't continue any longer, how long that took I had no idea. As soon as I ran out of energy I collapsed to my knees, eyes shut tight as I unconsciously switched back to my human form to conserve what little energy I had left.

But, to my horror, before I could even regain my breath I found myself scooped up in a giant purple first that enclosed around my body in a grip that walked the borderline of uncomfortable and painful.

"No," I found myself saying tiredly as I opened my eyes to see Sugilite, my most powerful attack having done nothing more than push her away from me as evident by the track's in the dirt behind her..

"Nice trick little man," Sugilite told me as I looked at her, "too bad you're still just a weakling."

"Let me go," I protested as I managed to pull my arms free so that the fist was only circling my waist. Though I could tell that was only because Sugilite let her grip be loose enough to allow me to pull my arms free.

"I don't think so," Sugilite told me as she started walking, "we're going back to Beach City to have a little chat with Pearl. Why don't you take a nap pipsqueak, it's going to be a long walk."

Despite wanting to stay awake and keep my eyes sharp I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. For despite my training with Clockwork using the Ghostly Wail for as long as I did still took a lot out of me and if I was going to help Pearl against Sugilite I needed to get my energy back. Thus, before I knew it my eyes slipped shut and I found myself sinking into the abyss of sleep.

Yet it seemed like I had only had my eyes closed for a minute before I found myself opening them again to see the approaching outline of Beach City. Sugilite's steps causing resounding thuds that where the cause for me waking up from my slumber as the temple came into view where I could see Pearl and Steven standing in front.

"I'm bored!" Sugilite yelled out as she raised her firsts into the air, and due to me being in one I involuntarily tensed in case she decided to drop me.

"You're back!" Pearl spoke as she approached Sugilite.

"You left me behind," Sugilite accused her as she pointed at the gem.

"We just thought you didn't need mine or Steven's help, now why don't you separate and we can all sit down and relax?" Pearl tried to appease Sugilite rather than enter a fight.

"No!" Sugilite yelled out as kicked Pearl away while also tightening her grip on me.

"Pearl!" I yelled out as I clenched my teeth to keep myself from crying out in pain.

"Danny!" Pearl yelled back as she recovered, noticing the predicament I was in before she focused back on Sugilite, "listen to me you've been fused for too long. You're losing yourselves."

"I am myself and I'm sick of being split up!" Sugilite argued, "you better get used to me baby and get this junk off my beach!"

I watched as Sugilite then smashed whatever had been on the Beach as Pearl summoned her weapon, realizing as I had earlier that there was no reasoning with the fusion.

"What? You wanna fight?" Sugilite questioned as she noticed Pearl's weapon.

"You'll thank me later!" Pearl yelled out as she jumped up to attack Sugilite only for the fusion to smack her down with a single hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled out as I needed to help Pearl, clenching my teeth as all my outburst got me was Sugilite's attention. Her grip not letting up as she glared down at me.

"Simmer down pipsqueak, you'll get your turn in a minute," Sugilite told me as she threw me down to the beach where I landed roughly next to Steven. Groaning as I forced myself to sit up.

"Danny!" Steven spoke as I looked up to see Pearl continue trying to attack Sugilite to no avail.

"You think you're something?" Sugilite questioned her as she beat her down, "you ain't nothing!"

"Look out!" I yelled as Sugilite's weapon smashed into the sand and I grabbed Steven and Greg. Turning the three of us intangible to avoid the weapon as I waited until Sugilite pulled it back.

"Danny," Steven drew my attention, "grab me the megaphone, I have an idea."

"Sure," I spoke as I did what he asked as I grabbed the megaphone, watching as Steven turned the object in Pearl's direction as I helped him sit up.

"Come on Pearl don't give up!" Steven yelled at her as we both noticed how beaten down she looked, "I know you can take her down!"

"I can't," Pearl argued as I could see she was leaning heavily on her weapon.

"Yes you can!" Steven yelled back at her, "come on you always know what to do! You've got to show 'em what you showed me that you're strong Pearl! Strong in the real way!"

"You can do it Pearl! If anyone can take down Sugilite it's you!" I cheered her on as Steven and I then watched as Pearl managed to stand back on her feet.

"What? You want some more?" Sugilite questioned as the fusion glared down at her.

"Anytime!" Pearl shot back at her, "you're no match for me! Not even close!"

With that said the two of them started fighting once again. Pearl leading Sugilite around the beach as the fusion started the chase Pearl. Pearl maintaining a lead due to her small stature as Steven and I continued to cheer Pearl on the whole time. Watching as Pearl led Sugilite to the Beach's cliff before knocking the fusion off balance which caused her to fall to the Beach with a thud. The Fusion taken out as her own weapon slammed into her head as she poofed back into the familiar forms of Garnet and Amethyst.

"Amethyst, Garnet, are you okay?" Pearl questioned as I helped Steven over to where the two gems had fallen.

"Yeah," Garnet answered weakly, "Sugilite just overworked our bodies, it's a little painful."

"I have a monster headache," Amethyst groaned from her position. Both gems letting out a sudden cry of pain as Pearl pulled the both of them into a hug.

"Woops," Pearl spoke as she released them, not meaning to have hurt them with her hug.

"Pearl you did it!" Steven cheered.

"I knew if anyone could take Sugilite down in'd be you," I added.

"Thanks," Pearl spoke as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "you make a good coach.

"Pearl, we should have listened, you were right," Garnet spoke shakily, "and sorry about earlier Danny."

"It's alright Garnet, no lasting harm was done," I waved her off, my accelerated healing having taken care of the bruising from earlier when I had fallen asleep earlier.

"Yeah I was right," Pearl suddenly spoke in realization.

"Go Pearl!" Steven cheered into his megaphone.

"Come on! I feel great! Who's up for a mission?" Pearl questioned, my assumption being that it was the adrenaline talking at this point.

"Maybe after everyone has had time to rest," I inputted, yet Pearl either didn't hear or chose to ignore me as she continued to drone on about how pumped she was.

"Uh what just happened?" Lars questioned as I turned to see him and Sadie.

"Don't worry about it Lars," I told him simply, "don't worry about it."

* * *

 **Guess who has a million and one things that need to get done in the coming week yet decided to update a fanfic instead? Me! Hahahahahahah. But seriously I am swamped with stuff I need to do but an update was needed so I took the time to do so. In any case I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again so enjoy the new chapter. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: That is an excellent idea and I'll have to do that at some point.**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: Danny is the cake guru, pass it on.**

 **Drift219: Thank you and Danny met Connie briefly during the bubble buddies chapter but they definitely need to interact a bit more.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much! And of course, Danny is essential to the story.**

 **Slenderbrine: ?**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: You're welcome, here is your more.**


	18. Fire and Ice

**New poll on my page! I have no concept of responsibility anymore, hence why I am focusing on this instead of homework. But whatever, I'll suffer for it later. Also, Storm in the Room hit me really hard guys. Check bottom note for an announcement.**

 **Episode: Joking Victim**

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Amethyst called out to me as she walked through the front door and into my bakery. Coming up to me as I had stationed myself at the counter and was currently wiping it off.

"Hey Amethyst," I greeted back as I looked up at the gem, "let me guess your usual triple decker chocolate fudge cupcake with extra sprinkles and a can of whipped cream?"

"You know me so well," Amethyst mused before placing a container of fires in front of me, "but as good as that sounds I'm actually hear to give you something. There's these special fries that I thought you might like so I brought you some to try."

"Thank you," I said politely as I grabbed a few and popped them into my mouth, confused as Amethyst started laughing once I started chewing. Though her laughter was ignored as I felt the burning sensation in my mouth that I could only assume was because of the fires. Rather than go running for the sink in the back I kept up a calm face as I used my ice core to cool off my tongue, refusing to let Amethyst see that the fries had affected me.

"Wow, these are really good," I told her as I grabbed a few more, "thanks for sharing them."

"Uh, what?" Amethyst questioned me as her laughter stopped and she looked at me. Her gaze changing between me and the fries as I could see she was confused that her prank hadn't worked.

"Word to the wise," I told her with a small smirk, "don't use heat against a ghost with an ice core."

"Ice core?" Amethyst questioned me.

"Yeah, basically it lets me control ice and I used it to cool off my tongue rather than let the fries burn it," I explained.

"Ooh," Amethyst spoke slowly before adding, "come again?"

"Okay so ghosts are the physical manifestations of humans after they die but can't yet pass on," I explained, "so they don't have the same genetic makeup as humans. Most of their bodies are made out of concentrated ectoplasm but something has to be there to keep the ectoplasm stable. That something is a ghost's core, which is basically the equivalent of a human heart. These cores range in types and each core can give the ghost a different ability. I have an ice core, which means I have the ability of cryokinesis."

"Oh I get it now,"Amethyst said with a small nod, "what other types of cores are there?"

"I'm not exactly sure about all of them, the only other two I do know of are the basic ghost core for the normal ghosts and a Fire core," I explained before my ghost sense went off as a burst of cold air flew from my mouth.

"Uh what was that?" Amethyst questioned me.

"That was my ghost sense, also an ability from my ice core. It alerts me when another ghost is near," I told her as I quickly shifted into my phantom form, "which means I have to go take care of said ghost now.

"Let me come with you," Amethyst interjected.

"You want to fight a ghost?" I questioned her.

"Beats standing around all day," Amethyst answered with a shrug.

"Okay then," I said as we both walked outside. Amethyst shapeshifting into a helicopter as we took to the skies. Both of us keeping our eyes peeled for anything.

Yet despite my keen eyes I only managed to narrowly avoid Klemper as he suddenly appeared in front of me. Attempting to grab me as I flew out of his reach.

"Will you be my friend?" He questioned as he always did as Amethyst came up to me.

"That's Klemper, he also has an ice core. He pretty harmless really unless you," I started to explain before I was cut off.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper questioned again, this time putting more force behind his words.

"No dude," Amethyst told him firmly, "you're weird, and not in the good way. Who goes around just asking random people to be their friends anyways?"

"No Amethyst," I began to say before I was forced to act as Klemper shot a blast of ice at her. Causing my to summon my shield as Amethyst was preoccupied with holding her helicopter form, "saying you won't be his friend makes him attack you."

"Ooh, yeah that would have been a good thing to know," she told me as I aimed by ghost blasts at Klemper. Not taking too long to subdue him as I managed to suck him into the thermos without too much of a fight.

"So are all your enemies that lame?" Amethyst questioned me as we both landed back on the ground. Both of us changing back into are normal forms as we did so.

"Nope," I answered, popping the p, "they're all pretty different from each other but I'd say the only 'lame ones' are Klemper and the Box Ghost. Klemper because he isn't that dangerous unless you refuse his friend request. And the Box Ghost because he isn't dangerous to begin with. Just a ghost who is really into boxes and bubble wrap."

"Enough about the lame ghosts," Amethyst groaned, "tell me about some of the cool ones!"

"Alright, alright," I conceded, "let's see, there's fright knight, Skulker, Spectra, Desiree, and Technus I'd say are my 'coolest enemies. Fright Knight is as his name suggests a knight, his ability being to force you into a dimension where you live out your worst fear, accomplished by hitting you with his sword. As for Skulker, he is the ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter. His goal is getting, as he says, "my pelt to hang on his wall." Since being a halfa is so rare and now that I'm also part gem even more so. Spectra is a ghost that feeds off of the misery of teenagers, which makes them lose their will to live and makes her stronger. Desiree is the genie ghost. Her power is that she can grant any wish she hears, but like a typical genie she'll twist your wish to be something horrible. Lastly, there's Technus, his main thing is technology. His ability being able to control it, travel through it, etc. And that's pretty much it for the enemies I have."

"Huh," Amethyst said simply, giving nothing else.

"Huh what?" I questioned her, "huh like you where expecting something more, huh like you learned something new, what?"

"Just huh," Amethyst repeated with a shrug, "nothing more, anyways I'm hungry."

I was going to question her some more but then I realized that I was speaking to Amethyst and therefore I shouldn't worry about it too much. "Let's go to the Big Donut then," I suggested as we both set off towards the shop.

"Steven?" I questioned as Amethyst and I entered the store to see the gemling cleaning the counter in a Big Donut shirt, "you work here now?{"

"Just temporarily," Steven answered me as he looked up from his task, "Lars hurt his back this morning so I'm helping Sadie out until Lars gets better."

"He's been a big help," Sadie added as she came to the counter from the back room.

"Well that's very responsible of you Steven," I complimented him, "it's good that you're helping Sadie out rather than just let her fend for herself. You're a good friend."

"Uh! You sound like Pearl!" Amethyst groaned as she flopped against the counter Steven had been cleaning.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" I questioned her, rolling my eyes at the dramatics of the proclamation.

"Yes!" Amethyst groaned out as she turned to look up at Steven, "I need food."

"Correction, you want food. Gems don't need to eat to survive like human do," I corrected her before I realized what I just said, "huh, I do sound a lot like Pearl. In any case, we did come her for donuts so."

"I'm on it!" Steven proclaimed as he reached into the display case next to him, pulling out some donuts as he placed all but one into the bag. Handing one directly to me as the second he placed the bag on the counter Amethyst gobbled it up in single bite.

"Thanks Steven," I spoke as I grabbed my wallet, pulling out the amount needed as I handed him the cash.

"No problem," Steven answered me as he placed the cash into the register.

"Anyways, I should probably head back to the bakery," I spoke up as Amethyst burped, neither I nor Steven phased by it.

"Alright, I need to get back to the temple anyways," Amethyst said as she left the shop, heading back towards the temple.

"Or," Steven spoke before I could make my leave as well, "Sadie and I where planning to take Lars some get well donuts, you could come with us?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, "it's not like you need three people to deliver donuts.

"It'll be fine," Sadie said from her spot by the coffee machine, "besides the more the merrier."

"Okay then," I agreed as Steven filled a box with a few donuts before the three of us set off. Settling into comfortable silence for most of the walk to Lar's house until Steven started singing.

"Donuts, donuts, donuts" Steven kept singing to a tune I didn't recognize as Lars' house came into view.

"I thought you wanted this to be a surprise?" Sadie questioned him as she carried the box of donuts to give to Lars, "he could hear us a mile away."

"But the donut fever's fried my soul," Steven protested as Sadie rubbed his hair, causing me to let out a laugh at the action before Steven and I noticed Jenny's car in front, "aww he already ordered pizza."

"That shouldn't be a problem, donuts are more of a dessert than meal anyways," I told Steven before our attention was shifted as we could now hear laughter coming from the back of the house.

All of us walking around the side of the house to discover the source of the noise as we found Lars, looking perfectly fine to me, along with the rest of the cool kids who where all jumping on a trampoline. Lars looking like he was having the time of his life rather than lying in bed resting like I assumed he would be.

"Hey Lars, thanks for inviting us over," I heard Jenny say as I narrowed my eyes.

"No problem, cause I got the whole day off. By faking severe back injury!" Lars proclaimed, Sounding way too smug in my opinion as I watched Sour Cream and Jenny high-five him.

Planning to go over there a give Lars a piece of my mind before I turned and noticed the tears that where beginning to well in Sadie's eyes.

"Uh, he was faking the whole!" Steven began to proclaim before he too turned to see the tears in Sadie's eyes. Saide throwing the box of donuts to the ground as she took off running. Both Steven and I chasing after her, Lars could be taken care of later.

"Don't worry, we can handle the Big Donut. Who needs Lars?" Steven spoke firmly as he grabbed onto Sadie's ar to keep her from running.

"Steven! He's made a fool of me!" Sadie proclaimed as she teared up even more, "Idiot! He's burned me before, just once I'd like to burn him back!"

"I know how to burn people!" Steven proclaimed loudly as Sadie and I both looked at him, "wait right here! Actually don't, this might take a while you better go home. See you tomorrow at work!"

"Have you tried just talking to Lars?" I questioned Sadie as Steven took off,"maybe if you let him know that this sort of behavior won't be tolerated anymore he'll stop."

"I've tried talking to him but he never listens," Sadie exclaimed, "there are times where I think he finally understands and then he goes and does stuff like this!"

"Alright so talking doesn't work, but maybe whatever Steven has planned will," I told her hopefully, "then he won't pull stuff like this anymore."

"I hope you're right," Sadie said as we both went our separate ways. Both of us wondering what tomorrow would hold.

 _The Next Morning_

"Fire salt!" Steven yelled out as he barged into the back room. Sadie and I having been watching a cartoon as we waited for him to show. "Burn, burn people!" Steven continued as he slammed a donut onto the table. Uncapping the Fire Salt as he prepared to sprinkle it onto the donut.

"You know we can't add anythings to the donuts!" Sadie protested as she grabbed the Fire Salt away from Steven.

"Also, are you sure using the Fire salt is the safest way to go?" I questioned.

"I'll only use a little bit," Steven answered me, "besides it's to prank Lars."

"He did really hurt my feelings," Sadie mused as she bit her bottom lip, "a little. But what kind of person does that make you if you try to hurt him back?"

"She has a point there Steven, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," I added.

"I guess," Steven muttered dejectedly, "I just wanted to pull a little prank."

Before any of us could say more on the matter we heard the door to the shop chime. Listening as Lar's voice filtered through the shop. "Ugh, my back!" Lars complained though we all knew he was faking as we watched him clutch at his back from the backroom, "Sadie! I finally got out of bed, but I don't think I can work today either. Sadie? Don't make me walk all the way into the breakroom!"

His words being the final straw for Sadie as she doused the donut in the entirety of the Fire Salt without a second thought.

"Sadie," Steven gasped in surprise, "this is gonna be so funny."

"Correction, this is dangerous, that's a lot of Fire Salt," I protested, yet my words where ignored as both Sadie and Steven walked to the front counter, donut in hand as Sadie presented it to Lars.

Waiting for something to go wrong as Lars took a bite and I walked out and to the counter as Steven broke down laughing. Though his laugh died as suddenly Lars was spewing actual fire from his mouth.

"Steven help Lars!" Sadie yelled out as she grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Lars drink this!" Steven told him yet Lars was spewing fire and therefore was unable to drink anything as he ran out of the store. Not hesitating as i ran after him, switching into ghost form as I shot ice at the mini fires Lars was causing in order to contain the damage. Yet I couldn't stop all the damage as he ended up melting a giant bowl of ice cream in his panic.

"Lars you need to stop running!" I shouted after him as I could hear Steven talking to Amethyst behind me.

"You did this to me!" Lars suddenly yelled out in between spewing fire as he started the case after Steven.

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled at Lars as I scooped Steven up and flew him out of Lars' rech. Only placing him down once I saw that Lars' attention had been shifted to Sadie as the girl walked up to him. Tuning out their talk as I set back to putting out the fires Lars had started.

Finishing up in time to see Steven give Lars the heimlich and as such eject the fire salt donut from his body so that Sadie could easily put it out with her fire extinguisher.

"Another day saved by Steven Universe!" Steven proclaimed as soon as the donut was put out, "with the bonus musical stylings of Harold Smiley. You're welcome!"

"You did great Steven," I told the boy as I ruffled his hair, Amethyst coming up behind us.

"We make a pretty good team," she spoke offhandedly as she munched on some fries.

"You where absolutely no help in this whatsoever," Steven told her to which she only shrugged.

"Eh," Amethyst spoke as I watched Lars and Sadie walk off, no help at all.

* * *

 **Don't ask me what that ending was, I couldn't explain it if I tried. In other news I am doing another art contest! Mostly because you guys are all very creative and I love it.**

 **Subject: Fusions, send me your best design for a fusion between Danny and one of the Gems. It can be any of the Crystal gems but I will also accept a fusion with Lapis or Peridot. Be creative!**

 **Rules: Send me a link or tag me, my tumblr information is in my bio ,you can tag either one, but if you post it on another site like deviantart you have to send me a link to it or I won't see it.**

 **It can be digital or traditional, doesn't matter to me as long as the picture of the traditional art is of good quality.**

 **You may enter even if you were a winner of my last contest.**

 **Deadline: March 1st. That gives you a little over a week to finish your piece but if it gets close to the deadline and you absolutely need more time contact me over pms and I shall see what I can do.**

 **Prizes:**

 **1st-Whoever you fused Danny with will be his first gem fusion for this fic. As such you will be consulted, if you wish to be, about how the fusion should act and what the personality will be like. That being said I do have final say but your opinions will be taken into account. Also your art will be the temporary cover for the chapter where I post the chapter with said fusion. And a three-shot of any fandom, provided I know it, and any subject for the fic**

 **2nd-If it's a different gem than the first one it will be Danny's second fusion and a two-shot about any fandom you want and almost any subject, provided I know the fandom.**

 **3rd-Again, if a different gem than 1 and 2 it will be Danny's third fusion. Along with a one-shot, any fandom I know and any subject.**

 **Any more questions just ask, now onto the reviews.**

 **PhantomFoxy: Another contest is now happening!**

 **NervousEnsemble: Glad you're happy!**

 **Gamelover41592: He's a good fighter, I had too.**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: Sleep well now**

 **Drift219: I know but as it is from Danny's POV I could not add the song.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Danny needs to train more. Also he didn't want to risk hurting Amethyst and Garnet more then necessary.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you!**

 **Lol: I shall!**

 **Jss2141: My friend, I have so many plans for that chapter you have no idea.**


	19. Why Can't I Help?

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on stuff for a convention I went to at the beginning of April. No worries though because I'll try to be more focused on this from now on. *cough* lies *cough* Contest winners are posted at the bottom and I'll contact each one individually after I post this.**

 **Episode: Steven and the Stevens**

* * *

"Why am I stuck here again?" I questioned as I sat cross-legged in front of Clockwork's viewing screen. Having been rudely awakened by said ghost as he had dragged me into the ghost zone early in the morning despite my protests.

"As I said before Steven will be going on a mission today that will cause him to come into possession of an artifact that will allow him the ability to alter the time stream. I cannot have the risk that you help him with it as this is a lesson you are not to intervene in," Clockwork explained, eliciting a groan from me as that meant I'd be stuck in the ghost zone for most likely the remainder of the day.

"So, to get this straight, I'm supposed to be Steven's protector except in the case that he needs to learn a lesson in which case I'm supposed to just sit back and do nothing?" I questioned as I looked up at Clockwork who was floating in front of me.

"Precisely young Phantom, besides I thought you might appreciate the break," Clockwork affirmed.

"A break? So I won't have to fight a bunch of ghost today?" I questioned curiously.

"You are still in your human form are you not? If the purpose of today was training you would already be fighting," Clockwork pointed out, "today will be focused on expanding your knowledge and watching Steven's mission."

"Okay then," I agreed readily, for while I knew training was important Clockwork's version of it tended to be a lot more intense than a normal training schedule. As such it was nice to get a small break, even if admittedly I was a bit worried about being unable to aid Steven should anything go wrong. Which, as much as I hate to admit it, is more likely to happen on a mission with the gems.

"Now pay attention," Clockwork spoke, breaking me out of my musings as I turned my attention back to the viewing screen, zeroing in on Steven as he milled about the rows of hourglasses.

"No wonder I wasn't able to help," I muttered as I listened to Pearl's explanation about the legendary glass of time, "I've already messed around with time too much."

"Quite right young Phantom," Clockwork mused, "it's much better if you manage to stay out of interfering with time streams for awhile."

"Hmm," I mused as I looked at the rows of hourglasses, eyes searching, "it's the one Steven picked out, isn't it?"

"How can you tell?" Clockwork questioned me, his voice untelling of whether I was correct or not but due to his question I assumed I had guessed correctly.

"Well to be honest usually whenever there's a room of objects and only one has a power, it usually ends up being the most insignificant looking one. Otherwise everyone would be able to guess the right one and use it, also the gold band around it looks like it could have an inscription on it. Giving it a more mystical feel that the others don't possess," I explained.

"I see, you have an odd way of reasoning Young Phantom," Clockwork spoke once I had finished explaining, "not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I know," I replied, smiling despite myself as I turned my attention back to the screen. Tensing as the building began to destroy itself around them. Worried for Steven as he ran back to the warp pad,

"Come on," I urged as a wave of water came at them, relieved as they managed to safely return to Steven's house.

"Relax," Clockwork urged me as he placed a hand on my shoulder in an effort to ease the tension out of them. I would not have kept you away if it meant Steven could get hurt."

"I know but, I still can't help but worry," I admitted, to which Clockwork responded with a reassuring smile as I returned my attention back to the screen.

Watching as Steven made his way down the street on his scooter, coming to a stop to reveal his dad's car wash. The place having a boat stuck inside of it.

"We're having a bit of a day," Greg spoke to Steven as said boy looked up at the car wash.

"Is it stuck?" Steven questioned and at his dad's nod he continued, "why does a boat need a car wash?"

"Sorry buddy, I don't think I can play in the concert today, I gotta deal with this," Greg spoke up as he pointed to the boat.

"You're bailing on beachapalooza?" Steven questioned, and even from where I was I could tell he was disheartened, "but the whole town's gonna be there!"

"Steven that's like 15 people," Greg pointed out without pause as he ruffled Steven's hair, "next time bud. I promise."

"Stupid boat getting stuck," Steven mumbled as I watched him scooter away, "nobody likes you boat! Wish I could've been there to tell my dad you were too fat!"

And just like that Steven disappeared, only to reappear a moment later in front of his dad's car wash, the boat starting to back into it. "Here we go," I muttered as I watched, "nothing like a messed up time stream to tear apart the fabric of time and space."

"As I recall you had no problem doing so yourself," Clockwork mused.

"That was completely different, it was to save my family," I told him firmly, "but believe me I learned my lesson. You can't mess with time, it always fixes itself in the end."

With that I turned back to watching Steven as he convinced his dad to not let the boat into the car wash. Resulting in a knocked over electrical wire that set the car wash on fire.

"See," I remarked firmly, "Steven's attempt to fix time only resulted in a larger problem."

"Yes, but I'm afraid the young Quartz still has a bit to go before he learns his lesson about messing with the way of time," Clockwork remarked.

"We can go around messing with time stuff, it just makes things worse," I heard Steven tell his past self.

"How is that not learning his lesson?" I questioned as I pointed to the Steven's on the screen.

"Just watch," Clockwork bid me, "you'll see."

"Time will tell," I couldn't help but say as I did what Clockwork asked and resumed watching Steven from the confines of the tower.

"Aww, I really wanted to be in beachapalooza, too bad you and I can't be in a bad," past Steven told the future version of himself.

"Wait a minute!" They both said at the same time, a smile on each of their faces as the turned the clock back again. Ending up in the past to before Steven had even made it to his father's car wash.

"Steven!" they both cried as the tackled their past-self to the ground.

"Steven, steven?" present-time Steven spoke as he looked up at his future selves, "what's going on?"

"No time to explain," one of the future Steven's spoke, for by now I had lost track of the first Steven who had messed with the time stream.

"Wanna join our band?" the other future Steven questioned.

"Yes," present-Steven answered as he was helped up by himself, "but didn't dad say he was going t play with us?"

"He had an emergency at the carwash," future Steven explained.

"We should go help him," present-Steven spoke as he attempted to do just that only to be stopped by his future selves.

"No, there's nothing we can do. The boat's fat, trust us," one of them explained.

"Okay, so who's our fourth? We need a drummer," present-Steven questioned, accepting the fact that his dad would be unable to join.

"Not a problem Steven," one of them said as they pulled out the glass of time, time-traveling together in order to get the fourth member of their band.

"This cannot end well," I remarked.

"And what young Phantom, makes you say that?" Clockwork spoke, "do you not have faith in the young Quartz?"

"It's not that, I believe in Steven I truly do. But whenever time travel is involved nothing ever does end well. And while Steven may think it's all fine now eventually time will need to correct itself. I'm worried that when it does so it won't end well for Steven," I told Clockwork.

"It is understandable that you would be worried about the consequences, but rest assured everything is as it should be," Clockwork said simply.

"You always say that," I pointed out.

"And am I ever wrong?" Clockwork questioned.

"How should I know? You're the master of time not me," I protested.

"Exactly, so trust me when I say it," Clockwork spoke, and not having a comeback I simply returned my attention to the viewing screen.

Watching as Steven and the other versions of himself set up their practice as they burst into a song. " _Can't you see it in our eyes, we're the one, we're the one, two three, four! We're not like the other guys, he's not like anybody else. Well that's not completely right, there's a few that I'm just like. Steven and the Stevens, we're gonna make you smile, me, myself, and I, and him, are all the same guy. Steven and the Stevens, come on now don't be shy. Me, myself, and I, and him. That's me! Are all the same guy!_ " Steven sang with himself, the song sounding well-rehearsed and practiced despite this being their first performance together.

Smiling in amusement as I watched them all proceed to complement each other. Hoping that it stayed that way only to be disheartened a moment later when they began to question who should lead the band. Though that problem was quickly resolved as the Steven from my timeline was once again revealed as he was pointed out as being the Steven who had been around the longest.

"Done and done," Original Steven spoke as he capped a marker, having labeled the other Stevens with numbers in order to better identify them, "Steven 2 you're the smart one, Steven 3 you're the funny one, Steven 4 you're the sensitive one, and I'm the handsome one! Okay?"

"Oh no," I couldn't help but grown as Steven changed his hair to make it into a fluffy peak rather than a simple floof on top of his head.

"Okay," all but Steven four responded.

"Okie dokie artichokie," Steven four spoke as he pointed finger guns towards the first Steven.

"Steven four what are you doing?" Steven questioned, "you're not the funny one Steven three is."

"Well, we're all the same person so we're all equally prone to being hilarious," STeven three interjected.

"No, no, that was too smart and observational for you three. You're the funny one," Steven spoke firmly.

"Wait which one am I again?" Steven two questioned.

"Dang it number two, you're the smart one!" Steven yelled out.

"Hey, if Seven one is the handsome one. Does that mean the rest of us aren't good looking," Steven four questioned his counterparts.

"No way, we're all extremely attractive," Steven three spoke without hesitation.

"Let's all get jobs as models," Steven two spoke up as his arms crossed.

"Score one for self-love," I spoke offhandedly.

"Hey! None of you are the handsome one, I'm the handsome one!" Steven yelled out.

"And spoke too soon," I remarked as I watched the faces of the past Steven's crumple.

"No wait, I didn't mean," Steven spoke as he realized his mistake, "we decided-hugh! Let's take five."

"There's a fifth Steven!" the three Steven's questioned as the gathered together. Staring up at my Steven in shock as the boy groaned.

"No! I mean a five-minute break!" Steven explained with an edge in his voice.

"Come on Clockwork!" I spoke as I turned to my guardian, "are you sure I can't help Steven out with this one? He's tearing himself apart!"

"Yes I am sure, you've had too much influence over the time stream already. Muh more than any normal person should have," Clockwork spoke.

"But I'm not a normal human, shouldn't that count for something?" I questioned him.

"It does count for something Young Phantom," Clockwork spoke with a sigh, "it just doesn't count for this. I said this in the beginning and I'll say it again, the young Quartz will be fine in the end. Of that I promise you."

"I know, but I can't do anything?" I tried once more.

"Nothing but watch, and wait," Clockwork advised. But as I noticed Steven arguing with his other selves I had no urge to watch anymore. For in doing so it just made me want to run to Steven's aid even more. And knowing I could do nothing made me feel like I was useless. My entire purpose of coming to Beach City was to protect Steven. And at the moment I could not even do that, instead forced to watch as he started to fight with himself. Due to all the time jumps I once again lost sight of the Steven that had started this whole thing. Ech jump resulting in more and more Steven's, each one fighting for their right to exist at the cost of the others eradication. Until eventually they all ended up at the start. The underwater gem structure where the time glass was first found.

"Stop right there!" Handsome Steven yelled at himself, "give me the time thing Steven."

"Wait, are you future me?" Steven questioned.

"Just hurry up and give it!" Handsome Steven yelled at himself, tone commanding. Although he was interrupted by the arrival of the other Stevens as they too began to appear.

"Oh no," I murmured as I watched the chaos unfold, and unable to take it anymore I did the only thing I could. Not giving Clockwork time to stop me I jumped through the viewing screen, landing in the midst of the Steven battle where I managed to pick out my own Steven due to his pink jacket.

"Steven!" I yelled out as I switched to my ghost form, flying over to him as he was pushed into the water by himself.

"Danny?" Steven questioned as I grabbed onto him, hoisting him into the air and away from the carnage. Looking down at handsome Steven as he held the time crystal in his grasp.

"Steven!" I yelled, gaining his attention as he looked at me, "you know this is wrong, fix it now. Before it's too late."

Looking at me, handsome Steven turned his attention to the destruction that lay before him, realization dawning on his face as he looked at the time crystal that lay in his hand.

"Stop it!" Handsome Steven yelled out, his cry gaining the attention of all of his other forms as they all stopped their fighting. Turning to look at him as he looked back at them. "Look around you, this isn't right," he spoke as he looked up at the Steven I held in my arms who I reluctantly brought to the ground as his speech continued, "if Steven fights Steven, who is the winner? What have we become? We're not the Stevens we once were and to fix that, I have to end it!" At the end of his spiel handsome Steven turned, smashing the time glass to dust. The result being immediate as the other Steven's began to dissipate into sand.

Not wanting Steven to have to see himself go out like that I covered his eyes. Erecting a shield between us and the other Stevens in an effort to keep their scream from reaching him as well. Waiting until they had all vanished before I brought him over to the gems.

"Are you okay?" I questioned him once we were all within the safety of the warp stream.

"Not really," Steven admitted, "I just watched myself die, if it can even be called that."

"Hey, it'll be okay," I spoke as I put my hand on his shoulder as we reappeared within his house, "everything is as it should be."

* * *

 **Fight me I'm so tired. But like I said this took me forever to update and therefore I decided to forsake sleep in favor of fanfiction. So if there are any spelling error blame it on sleep deprivation.**

 **Anyways the winners of the cover contest are as follows and written with their usernames is their prizes, by the way it was really hard to decide, yet another reason this chapter took so long.**

 **First and Second- PhantomFoxy and SpringSpirit98 I couldn't help it but both of you will receive a three-shot from any fandom because both of your designs are amazing. As to which fusion will come first I am still unclear but rest assurred you will know when I decide.**

 **Third: Drift219-one shot for any fandom I know of, with a plot picked by you.**

 **And each winner will be consulted about the fusion's behavior. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: I shall remember that for the next time he and Lars interact.**

 **Dodles: Oh trust me, they will fuse. Maybe not by accident, but they will fuse.**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: That's perfectly fine, you review is enough.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much!**

 **Drift219: Here's the next one! And yes, Danny is Pearl's stand in.**

 **Galaxes the fox: Cool!**

 **Jss2141: Very true, I don't ship it myself but I see why you do. And it is possible that Dani will appear later on but as for now I have no plans for her.**

 **: Next one is here!**

 **Lecta Jr.: That's a cute idea but Clockwork is Danny's guardian in this story.**

 **Luna Starbuster: I shall never leave a story incomplete without specifying so. And I have no plans to leave this story as incomplete.**


	20. Can't We Just Talk This Out?

**Welcome to the next chapter of what I have now begun to call my excuse to ignore homework! Hahahaha! I have so much work to do, anyways welcome to chapter 20, wow this fanfiction has progressed. As the one-year anniversary of when I first published this story is about to pass! As such I decided to celebrate with a special chapter that I will release on May 6th, which is the anniversary. Now this chapter relies specifically on you the reader and your reviews as this chapter is where I will answer almost any question you have regarding the future of this fanfiction. And you can also ask the characters in this story questions as well. So basically ask questions in your reviews and I will answer them in that chapter, keeping in mind the characters do not know about future chapters and I will only give minor spoilers, not major. Now onto the story.**

 **Episode: Monster Buddies**

* * *

"This just screams unsafe to me I hope you know that," I spoke up as the gems and I faced against an icicle-gem monster that was the only creature in between us and the artifact we were after that Pearl referred to as the shooting star. As to what the artifact actually did I had no idea as I had only come along due to Pearl mentioning how this might be more than Steven could handle, resulting in me insisting on coming to ensure his safety.

"Believe me I am aware," Pearl spoke as the creature's arm fell off and I winced despite myself. Sticking close to Steven as the ceiling was caving in and as the fight continued on the structure of the entire cavern only seemed to deteriorate even more.

Garnet taking the time to destroy the creature as it finally shattered with a final hit from her gauntlets. It's gem finally falling as Pearl grabbed onto it, bubbling it quickly as she sent it back to the temple.

"Now there's nothing standing between us and the shooting star," Pearl spoke as she turned back to look at us.

"This job is really dangerous," Amethyst imputed as the cave-in became even worse as you could feel the room shaking.

"No kidding," I spoke as I pulled Amethyst towards me as a pile of rubble crashed onto where she had been standing previously.

"Thanks," Amethyst spoke as I simply nodded.

"We've got to get you two out of here," Pearl yelled out.

"How? The entire place is coming down!" I yelled back as I blasted a piece of rubble away before it could come down on Steven.

"I'm sending you two back to the temple," Garnet spoke as she came up next to me and Steven, "I'll have to send you together so hold Steven close."

"Okay?" I spoke in confusion as I grabbed onto Steven as Garnet enveloped the both of us in a bubble.

"You can bubble people?" Steven questioned as I heard Pearl gasp in what I assume was shock.

"Garnet no!" Pearl yelled out before Garnet tapped the top of the bubble, sending Steven and I back to the temple.

The feeling reminding me of what it felt like to be sucked into the Thermos as it felt like my entire body was being squeezed into a confined space, only for the feeling to end abruptly as the bubble appeared in the inner sanctum of the temple.

"You okay?" I questioned Steven, for while I was slightly used to the feeling of my body being contracted that didn't make it any less unpleasant and I was unsure of to how it felt to Steven as I assumed this was the first time he had to experience anything like it.

"Yeah, that felt weird though," Steven remarked as he glanced up at me, "um, how do we get out."

"Simple," I spoke as I summoned my sword, poking it through the bubble, effectively popping it as Steven and I fell out of it. Steven being slightly luckier as his fall was broken by another bubble that had been directly under us while I simply fell straight to the ground with a thus. Although the bubble popped immediately after, Steven falling to the ground while the gem also fell as it connected to the ground with a clatter.

"Aw man, what's happening?" Steven cried out as the gem began to glow.

"I think it's reforming," I spoke calmly as I watched a the form of what looked to me as a giant centipede began to form.

"The Centipeetle!" Steven cried out, giving me the assumption that he had faced this creature before and as such I discreetly took a step forward in order to place myself in front of Steven should the gem monster attempt to attack him.

My action causing Steven to clutch onto my arm as we watched the form of the creature shrink down to become a mere fraction of what it first appeared to be as instead of a giant creature it was now the size of a small dog.

"It looks so scared," Steven remarked as we both took notice of how the Centipeetle seemed to be shaking as it looked around at its surroundings.

"Even so it could still be dangerous," I remarked, "just be careful."

"Right," Steven spoke as he attempted to approach the Centipeetle, "aw, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Danny, see?"

As he said this Steven lay down so that his stomach was on the floor to appear less threatening and in order to help the process along I followed his example, yet I still remained in ghost form as a precaution.

"Please don't be scared, just relax," Steven continued to coax as I watched the flared mane of the Centipeetle begin to flatten, "yeah that's it, doesn't relaxing feel nice? You wanna come over here and relax with us? We can all totally hang out, just right here on the floor."

I watched Steven as amazingly the Centipeetle began to walk over. The creature showing no malicious intent for the time being I was awed at how calmly Steven could talk despite how mere moments earlier he had been scared of the creature that was now walking towards him.

"Our names are," Steven began to speak as he reached out to touch the centipeetle before a loud voice interrupted him.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted, "get away from that thing!"

"Woah dude," Amethyst remarked as I watched Garnet jump down.

"Wait, it's not!" Steven began to shout and seeing Garnet's intentions I wasted no time in erecting a shield between the gems and us.

"Danny!" Pearl yelled out as Garnet landed on top of the shield instead of on top of the Centipeetle as that's where she seemed to be aiming.

"Steven, calm it down please," I spoke as I ignored the gems, knowing that it would be better for them to see there wasn't any danger before they would hear Steven out.

"Hey it's okay," Steven spoke sweetly as he turned to the Centipeetle who had its mane only slightly flared as it surveyed the shield that protected it, "they won't hurt you. Just calm down and we can talk things out."

"Danny you put this shield down this instant!" Pearl commanded as I stared at her defiantly.

"Not until you agree to leave the Centipeetle alone," I spoke calmly, not wanting to raise my voice as I didn't want to scare it even more.

"But that thing it-" Pearl began to yell before I cut her off.

"Listen, Steven accidently let it out of the bubble but it's okay, the Centipeetle didn't attack us. All it did was look scared and Steven had everything handled until you guys showed up and started screaming for no reason," I pointed out, "and until you agree to let Steven handle this I shall not let you try and destroy a creature who so far has done nothing that would warrant such an action."

"But-" Pearl tried again before Garnet put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let the shield down," Garnet instructed and I knew my message had gotten across as my shield fell and the gems didn't attempt to attack as we all watched Steven. Who had now gotten the creature to calm down and was now feeding it chaaaaps.

"Okay, Centipeetle is all mellowed out," Steven remarked as he noticed us staring.

"Oh fine, I guess I have no choice in the matter," Pearl remarked as she knew no one would stand with her if she tried to bubble it, "but I don't want it in the house."

"Fair enough, come on Steven let's bring the Centipeetle outside," I spoke to him.

"Okay," Steven spoke as he started a trail of chaaaaps that led to the beach outside that the Centipeetle ended up following until the three of us were all on the beach as per Pearl's request.

"You love chaaaaps and I love chaaaaps," Steven sang as he started pulling out fistfuls of chaaaaps out of the bag and throwing them into the air as he had grabbed another bag on our way outside. A smile coming to my face as I watched him and his new friend.

"Ahh!" Steven suddenly yelled as a seagull tried to grab a chaaaap out of his hand and ended up biting Steven's hand instead.

"You okay?" I questioned.

"Yep," Steven remarked before turning to the seagull, "shoo, get! Those aren't for you!" The seagull not wanting to move until Centipeetle blasted some acid at it which caused it to fly away.

"You, saved me!" Steven spoke, "Danny, did you see that"

"I did, that's cool and all but knowing it has acid in its mouth you probably shouldn't feed it chaaaaps by hand," I suggested.

"I gotta show the gems!" Steven spoke as he seemingly ignored my comment as with a shrug I followed him as he and Centipeetle burst into the house.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, look what she can do!" Steven spoke as he imitated a seagull noise which resulted in Centipeetle, who I now knew was a girl, shooting a blast of acid which luckily hit a pillar instead of one of the gems. Steven continuing to imitate the bird as Centipeetle hit more and more things with her acid.

"Steven this is unacceptable!" Pearl spoke.

"Aww come on Pearl, she can help us on missions and stuff," Steven spoke as despite my earlier warning he was feeding Centipeetle by hand.

"Oh no, out of the question," Pearl insisted.

"Actually," I spoke up, "we still need to get the shooting star and last time there was a cave-in because we didn't have an easier way of getting through all the ice. With Centipeetle's acid we do, therefore I think we could at least attempt to use Centipeetle on this mission."

"Very well," Garnet spoke before Pearl could protest, "alright Steven, let's see what you new friend can do.

Soon after we were all once deep within the ice caverns once more on a mission for the shooting star.

"I just don't know if this will work," Pearl said, voicing her concerns before Steven did his bird noise. Effectively putting her doubts to rest as the acid cleared a nice hole in the ice that didn't damage the overall support it gave the ceiling.

"Good job Centipeetle!" Steven cheered as I picked him and Centipeetle up in order to carefully carry them over the acid. Our journey going a lot smoother as we got through the ice cavern without an incident. Centipeetle's acid a perfect substitute to the punching through walls that Garnet had resorted to earlier in the day.

Our journey leading us to a magnificent ice cavern that appeared to be pink in the way the light reflected off of the crystals. And in the middle lay a lake with what appeared to be an ice shard.

"There it is, the shooting star," Pearl announced, "an ancient elemental so hot and so volatile it can only be contained in ice, Bare skin can not endure its intensity."

"What do you do with the shooting star?" Steven questioned.

"You shoot it," Amethyst spoke unhelpfully.

"More importantly, how are we supposed to get it back to the temple?" I questioned.

"That's quite simple actually, Garnet's gauntlets will provide ample protection against the shooting star," Pearl explained as Garnet leaning down to extract the gem artifact. Yet as soon as she summoned her weapon Centipeetle started shaking.

"Oh no, not know," Steven spoke as he ran over to his friend.

"Something's wrong," Garnet summarized as Centipeetle started spraying acid everywhere, the result being the beginning of another cave in as her acid hit the walls and ceiling.

"I knew this would happen," Pearl spoke as she moved to attack the Centipeetle.

"Oh no you don't," I spoke as I once more put a shield between Centipeetle and the gems.

"Danny that thing is dangerous, you need to let us bubble it," Pearl yelled at me.

"No! You attacking it won't solve anything! It will only make the problem worse!"I yelled back, only to falter as the Centipeetle had once more started spraying acid as some had landed on my back.

"Danny!" Steven yelled out in concern.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, "focus on Centipeetle."

"You don't need to fight," Steven spoke to her as he placed himself directly in her field of vision, "please this isn't you. You're not a monster anymore. You're more than that, we have so many memories now. Remember the chip times, and how you saved me from the vicious seagull. How we became best friends. You have to remember! This all happened today!"

I watched as Steven embraced Centipeetle, knowing how despite the acid that was dripping onto his jacket he wouldn't let go until he was sure his message had gotten through. Until the moment was ended as an icicle began to fall.

"Steven!" I yelled out, yet there was no need as Centipeetle hit Steven in the chest, the momentum sending him into my arms as Centipeetle was crushed.

"No!" Steven yelled out as I set him down and her gem poofed, rolling to Steven's feet, "you saved me."

"Steven you did a good job training the Centipeetle, your mother would be so proud," Garet spoke as I had long since dropped the shield.

"She would?" Steven questioned.

"Truth is, Rose Quartz tried to use her powers to save these monsters too. But she was never able to heal them," Garnet explained.

"Never?" Steven questioned, "but if she couldn't?"

"Hey just because she couldn't doesn't mean you can't. You help the moss remember? Besides your unique," I added in.

"I'll keep her safe," Steven spoke as a pink bubble surrounded the gem.

"Steven you can bubble gems!" Pearl spoke in shock.

"Wait for me Centipeetle, I promise I'll heal you up someday," Steven spoke as he sent the Centipeetle to the temple along with a bag of chaaaaps.

"I have a feeling that's a promise you won't have trouble keeping," I remarked.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished I am super tired. Read author's note at top, good night. After reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Oh boy, Danny has been avoiding Clockwork like the plague and will continue to do so for a few more chapters.**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: I'm a cheesy person, your reviews are appreciated.**

 **Marcy43: I'm glad you think so, brother type relationships are one of the best tropes.**

 **Leafeon12: Next one is here!**

 **Kimera20: Yeah, Danny can't resist helping out Steven, glad you liked the chapter.**

 **CountofMonteCristo17: Fight me, I know where you live**

 **Drift219: Noted, thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: I'm not dead yet! And I miss sleep for lots of things at least with this I purposefully ignore sleep.**


	21. Ice and Tears Save The Day!(Not Really)

**Welcome back to another chapter, I don't really have much to say this time except to remind everyone to send in questions for the Q and A chapter because I've decided not to post it until after I reach a certain number of questions. There is no limit set as to how many questions one person can send in so go nuts. And quick reminder you can ask me and the characters in this story questions for that chapter.**

 **Also, someone made a Stronger Than You parody for Danny specifically for this fic so the lyrics will make an appearance in the appropriate chapter. If you want to listen to it yourself just look up "Danny Phantom Stronger than You parody" on youtube it is by Shae Pine.**

 **Episode: An Indirect Kiss**

* * *

"Why on Earth do you think that was a good idea?" I groaned as I looked at Amethyst who now had an enlarged eye due to the crack on her gem. As a few minutes earlier she had taken Steven up to the cliff and, believing they would be fine I stayed in the temple with Pearl and Garnet. However, it was now evident to me that I should have gone with them as Amethyst had fallen off the cliff and cracked her gem as a result.

"It's not a big deal!," Amethyst protested, "plus, now I have this cool googly eye."

"So what's the problem?" Steven questioned, "Amethyst falls on stuff all the time."

"It would be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged," Pearl explained worriedly.

"So what do you do to fix it?" Steven asked simply.

"Before, we had Rose," Pearl spoke as she looked sadly at the ground.

"Steven, you mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem, she felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorry when they got hurt, you have Rose Quartz's gem now. I know those powers are in you too," Garnet explained to Steven.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled out as he pointed at said gem, "show me your gem!"

"Yeah alright," Amethyst agreed as she pulled her shirt down a bit to expose her gem to Steven as he hovered over it.

"The power, to heal," I heard Steven whisper as he did a dramatic twirl before stopping in front of Amethyst, concentrating only to be disheartened when no tears formed, "it's not working. I guess I'm just too tough to cry."

"Steven, not to be mean but yesterday you started crying over snakes," I pointed out to the boy.

"They don't have any arms!" Steven protested.

"We have no choice," Garnet suddenly spoke as she gained our attention, "we have to take Amethyst to Rose's healing spring."

"Guys I'm fine, I'm not going to get any wors-" Amethyst began to say only to break off as her from started stammering, "hcaeb eht no gniod ouy era tahw syug yeh?"

"Uh what?" I questioned as Amethyst simply smiled. Seemingly oblivious to her own peril.

"Come on Amethyst," Garnet spoke as she picked up the gem and started walking to the warp pad as the rest of us trailed behind her.

"enif m'I! nwod em tuP," Amethyst grumbled, yet none of us had any idea what she was saying as we all piled onto the warp pad.

"So what is Rose's healing spring?" I questioned Pearl once we were all within the warp stream.

"Yeah! I was would like to know too," Steven piped up.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked! The healing spring was one of Rose's sanctuaries. This particular one also served as her garden," Pearl explained, continuing as we exited the warp stream, "and in the center of the garden Rose's fountain! Overflowing with your mother's healing lacrimal essence."

"I don't see it," Garnet spoke once Pearl had finished her explanation.

"What?" Pearl spoke as we all turned to survey the garden.

The entire area covered in thorns and weeds. A giant ball of them covering what I assumed to be the center of the fountain. As what I assumed was once a beautiful garden was now covered in invasive weeds that were all that could be seen in the entire place save for us and the warp pad.

"Emoh gniog m'I, hgU" Amethyst groaned out.

"Now, now, let's keep it together," Pearl spoke nervously as she latched herself onto Garnet's arm, "our memories of Rose can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles. Look at them, they're a mess without her guidance, directionless, pathetic, clinging things, It's going to be okay Garnet!"

"Sure," Garnet agreed with simple shrug.

"You really think so?" Pearl questioned hopefully.

"Uh Pearl, are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask the nervous gem.

"Fine!" Pearl forced out, "absolutely fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason," I spoke, not wanting to make the gem any more nervous than she already was.

"Healing tears," Steven spoke to himself as he started moving his face around in an effort to make the tears appear.

"Hey," I spoke as I grabbed onto his shoulders, "don't force yourself, the tears will come eventually. And besides we are at Rose's garden now so we have the fountain to heal Amethyst."

"I know, I just want to help," Steven protested.

"You are helping," I told him simply as I removed my hands to give him a smile, "who else will help keep our spirits up?"

"!yeH .t'nac ydob ruoy fi nwo s'ti no yrc attog ti ekaM," AMethyst spoke up as she made motions with her hands to exaggerate her point.

"Pain can make one cry," Steven interpreted as his eyes narrowed in thought as Amethyst nodded, "where is pain?"

"Steven I don't really think that's necessary!" I protested as Steven moved towards the brambles, and more specifically their thorns.

"But wouldn't it be better to heal Amethyst up as soon as possible rather than risk the situation worsening?" Steven argued.

"That's," I began, intending to make an argument against his claim, "actually a fair point, fine. But nothing more than a prick on the finger."

"You got it," Steven spoke as he covered his eyes and moved his finger closer to the thorn. Only for those thorns to react to his approach to them as they started to reach out. Intending to grab him.

"Steven!" I yelled out in alarm intending to pull him to safety, yet there was no need as Amethyst reacted as she managed to safely get Steven away from the thorns as even with her cracked gem she was still quite nimble.

"Amethyst!" I heard Pearl cry out as soon as Steven had been pulled to safety, "no more roughhousing you'll eviscerate your crack!"

"Pearl it's okay," I spoke before Amethyst could, intending to explain the situation, "Amethyst wasn't rough housing, she was saving Steven from the brambles."

"Truh teg nevetS tel tsuj ll'I, uoy rof drazah a fo hcum oot s'taht fi tuB," Amethyst added as she attempted to walk toward Pearl, yet she ended up turning around suddenly and ended up slamming herself into a rock wall.

"Ah right in the gem," Steven spoke sympathetically as I saw the crack on her gem increase by a fraction, Amethyst's form shifting as her head switched places with her foot as she groaned.

"Oh! Keep calm! What we need to do is get you into the fountain immediately," Pearl spoke worriedly.

"Hang on, Amethyst just stay still," I spoke, gaining everyone's attention as I crouched down next to her, holding my hand over her gem as I formed snow in my hand. Placing it over Amethyst's gem before solidifying it into a clear ice sheet that encased it.

"Woah! What does the magic ice do?" Steven questioned as the rest of the gems looked at me curiously.

"It's ghost ice which makes it stronger than normal ice, it'll protect Amethyst's gem to prevent it from cracking even further until we can get her into the fountain," I explained.

"Good thinking Danny," Garnet spoke as she proceeded to hit a rock into the dome of brambles, clearing a path for us to travel through, "I needed that. This way!"

"We could have probably gotten in without hurtling a giant rock into Rose's most precious sanctuary, but if you're okay with it, I'm fine too!" Pearl yelled out as she started walking after Garnet.

"Pearl," I called out before she could make too much headway, said gem pausing as I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know this spot means a lot to you because it was Rose's, but like you said we need to heal Amethyst as soon as possible. We're pressed for time, Garnet's just trying to make sure we don't run out of time."

"I know, Danny," Pearl spoke as she released a sigh, "it's just this place-"

"Was her's" I interrupted, "I understand that, just remember that no one is trying to hurt this place or ruin your memory of it by showcasing how different it is from your memory of it."

"How did you?" Pearl questioned, seemingly surprised that I seemed to know why she was so jumpy.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get Amethyst healed and then we can all help you restore this place to it's former glory," I compromised, continuing when Pearl gave a short nod, "good, now let's catch up with the others.

"This isn't right," I heard Garnet say as Pearl and I came up next to her and my eyes scanned over the area in order to take the place in, "the fountain isn't running."

"What!" Pearl shrieked out, "what's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure, Garnet spoke.

"Is that mom?" Steven questioned as I noticed the statue in the middle of the fountain, "oh, I'm getting emotional! I think it's happening, I'm really feeling it!"

At his proclamation we all rushed over to him, Amethyst sliding underneath him to give Steven access to her gem as I quickly dissolved the ice sheet on top of it. All of us watching as we waited for Steven's tears to fall.

"Ah come on I had it!" Steven yelled out as nothing happened, and I chose to remain silent as I restored the ice sheet to protect Amethyst's gem.

"Steven it's fine," Pearl told him simply, intending to make Steven feel better yet her tone betrayed her, "just stay here with Danny and watch Amethyst. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain."

"No, no, wait! I can still do it!" Steven cried out as he attempted to force tears to flow from his eyes, yet nothing happened as Garnet and Pearl sighed and started to leave despite Steven's protests, "it might still happen! Guys!"

"Steven," I spoke as I gained his attention, "they're gone, I don't think they're even within hearing range anymore."

"Yeah, you're probably right-" Steven spoke, yet he was interrupted as Amethyst's head collided with his back.

"Pleh elttil ghU," Amethyst spoke as Steven and looked as her body had become stretchier and more deformed from what Amethyst usually looked like even with the ice casing.

"Ugh I can't understand you!" Steven yelled out in anger, an emotion the boy didn't normally show, "I can't understand anything! Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can't I-why can't I cry!" His final statement echoing around the cavern as his words reverberated back at him.

His previous anger melting away as he stared up at the statue of his mother before continuing his tirade of emotions. "It's just," Steven spoke as he let out a defeated sigh and climbed his mother's statue, "I mean, I don't know how to feel about you, but everybody else does. I wish I could've met you, then this place could make me sad, and I could cry healing tears. Like you."

Both Amethyst and I stared up at Steven in silence, that is until Amethyst just started screaming. My hands immediately covering my ears as Steven used his to cover her mouth.

"?ay lliw pu reehc," Amethyst spoke once Steven removed his hands from her mouth, though neither I nor STeven had time to figure out what she was saying as the vines suddenly came to life. Coming after the three of us as STeven picked up Amethyst's head and we made a break for it.

"I'll get her gem!" I spoke as I flew towards Amethyst's torso while Steven cradled her head as I picked up the body part, gaining an idea as I did so, "into the fountain!"

Steven reacting as soon as he heard me as he ran for the fountain, jumping over the edge as he made it inside.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry," I heard Steven say as I flew over to him with the rest of Amethyst's body, "I can't do anything right. Now I'm going to lose you and it's all my fault."

"You, care about me," Amethyst spoke once Steven had finished as I noticed the tears welling up in Steven's eyes as I placed Amethyst's torso within his arms and removed the sheet of ice once more.

"Please let me be a magic healer," Steven whispered as his tears fell from his eyes and onto her gem. Hope blooming as we waited for a reaction, yet none came.

"Oh come one!" Steven yelled out in frustration before a rumbling was heard from the fountain, slightly worrying me as we were all sitting inside of it. Yet the worry was unneeded as water began to cascade down from the fountain, submerging all three of us within it.

"Uh!" I gasped out as I emerged from under the water, Steven coming up next to me a second later.

"Look at this guy, saving my life and junk," Amethyst spoke as she floated over to us, proceeding to splash Steven and I with the water.

"Oh thank goodness," Pearl interrupted as she and Garnet reappeared.

"Did you see what I did!" Steven exclaimed excitedly, "it was magic! My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst.

"I'm pretty sure Garnet and I unclogging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life," Pearl corrected.

"We saved Amethyst," Garnet spoke, a smile on her face.

"You don't think my crying was a little related to that?" Steven questioned, and by his tone I could tell he was disheartened by the prospect of having nothing to do with healing Amethyst.

"Oh Steven, I'm sure your powers will come in someday, but for now they simply aren't there," Pearl spoke.

"But," I broke in, "no matter what powers do develop I'm sure they'll be fantastic. Besides, you did help save Amethyst from the living vines."

"Ya dude, you were amazing!" Amethyst complimented.

"I guess you're right," Steven spoke.

"I know I'm right," Amethyst spoke as a grin developed on Steven's face.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the latest chapter. The next one shouldn't take too long to make since I've been wanting to write the Lapis chapter for forever. But I make no promises as it's obvious I rarely keep them, sorry about that. Now onto reviews.**

 **Dodles: True that.**

 **Mr Bata: I admire your persistance**

 **Zero H Gundam: Your question is answered in the anniversary chapter which will be posted sometime in the future.**

 **Gamelover41592: Aww, thank you so much!**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: You are never alone.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much!**

 **Phantomkitty7: Both of your questions have been answered in the anniversary chapter, thank you for the confidence booster.**

 **Drift219: You are so sweet! And your question has been answered in the anniversary chapter.**


	22. Facts and Fears

**Next chapter is here! Also, keep sending in questions for either me or the characters. I'm almost at the minimum amount needed to post the chapter! Anyways, on to the story! This is a smaller chapter than normal as it is just setting the scene for the next chapter which will have Lapis in it.**

 **Episode: Before Mirror Gem**

* * *

In hindsight, battling Spectra when I was still trying to figure out how to patch things up with Clockwork probably wasn't the smartest idea. Made even worse by the fact that I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep over my inner turmoil. In the back of my mind I knew that as the master of time Clockwork would have already known I would disobey on the not helping Steven rule. Yet I still couldn't help but worry that I had failed Clockwork by not following his order.

Which only gave Spectra more power as she fed on my darker emotions. Taunting me with my insecurities as she had done before, as I struggled to keep her words from getting to me.

"Oh Danny, you always were my favorite patient," Spectra spoke, though the way she said favorite sent shivers up my spine, "you've made new friends since we last spoke how nice. But tell me do you really think they'll accept you?"

"Shut up!" I growled out, not in the mood for her mind games as I sent ecto-blasts towards her. Yet she simply dodged them with ease as I was more focused on firing the shots than aiming them.

"I mean, once they learn how you failed your family, your friends, how it's your fault they're dead!" Spectra hissed, a grin stretched across her face, "and now you've even lost your mentor due to your incompetence. If only you followed the rules they would've lived. Instead you caused their demise."

"No, the Gems will understand," I argued as I switched to ice blasts, hoping to freeze her in place as I landed on the ground to get a better shot.

"Is that so? Then why haven't you told them yet?" Spectra questioned, continuing before I could answer, "I'll tell you why, because they'll see who you really are. A corrupted evil ghost who is better locked away than pretending to be a hero he knows he isn't. And you know once they see you're corrupted they'll simply bubble you away like all the rest."

"That's not true, they try and help corrupted gems," I tried to argue.

"Correction, Steven tired to help one of them. Face it kid, the gems don't care about those who have become corrupted. They won't spend the time to help you heal. Only seal you away so you aren't a threat. Leaving you forgotten within the temple to never see daylight again," Spectra purred, "they don't care about corrupted Gems, and more importantly they'll stop caring about you once they discover you're like one. You're no hero, only a pathetic attempt at one."

"I'm not evil! I will never be evil!" I yelled at her, anger clouding my judgement as my attacks became more spastic and erratic.

"But you have been and you will be," Spectra spoke, "why else would a future exist where you destroy everyone and everything you can? An evil like that doesn't simply sprout up, it has to grow."

"You're wrong," I spoke as I paused in my firing of ecto-blasts.

"Am I? Tell my Daniel, was Vlad evil at first?" Spectra questioned, continuing on before I could answer, "no, but he had malicious intent since the very beginning. Just as he had a seed of evil inside him so do you now. He let his seed sprout and it's only a matter of time before your seed does as well. Producing an evil so great it destroys the entire world in the blink of an eye."

"No," I practically whispered as Spectra's words penetrated me, my arms falling to my side as I couldn't stop the onslaught of despair that gripped me as I thought of what the Gems would do if they ever found out about Dan and how close that future still was to becoming a reality.

"Oh yes dear Phantom," Spectra purred as her hands gripped my shoulders as her near clawlike nails dug into my skin, "you know I'm telling the truth, eventually they'll come to realize the danger you are and lock you away with the rest of the corrupted gem to rot."

"They wouldn't, they would try to save me," I protested.

"Why else would so many bubbles be occupying the temple's inner sanctum if the gems you care so much about cared about those corrupted gems in turn?" Spectra questioned without pause

"Because," I began, yet I fell silent as I realized I had no comeback, was Spectra really telling the truth? I mean, Garnet said Rose tried to help the corrupted gems. But she never said anything about her or the other gems helping them. My mind turning with possibilities or a rational explanation, my mind elsewhere as Spectra fed from my turmoil.

"Danny, snap out of it!" I heard a voice call and as I turned my head I saw Connie as she stood a few feet away. A Fenton wrist wray on her arm and aimed at Spectra as she fired a few blasts, causing the ghost therapist to dodge as she flew away from me in order to get some distance.

"Connie," I spoke in a daze as Spectra's grip on my mind slipped, and I recalled my reason for being here in the first place.

I was fighting her because Connie had come over seeming a bit despondent yesterday, I had overheard her talking with Steven about the school's new therapist and how despite it being the last week of school every student was going to see her to destress over the end of the year her description I had known it was Spectra and had accompanied Connie to school the next day. Giving her a Fenton wrist ray in case Spectra tried anything as I had confronted her at the end of the day when the rest of the students had gone home. Steven being unable to join he had already had plans with the gems.

"Are you okay?" Connie questioned as she ran over to me, her wrist ray and gaze kept on Spectra who floated above us angry that her plan to feed off my misery had failed.

"Yeah," I spoke as I pulled out the thermos and sucked Spectra in before she could escape, shaking my head to clear it from the haze Spectra had placed upon it, "I am thanks to you for snapping me out of it."

"What did she do to you?" Connie questioned, grabbing my arm in reassurance as she gazed up at me in worry.

"What she does best," I answered, "Spectra feeds off of negative emotions like misery and despair. Part of her powers is being able to see a person's deepest fears and insecurities so she can use them against you. And she does so by making those fears and insecurities seem worse than they actually are. Worsening them to the point where you don't feel like it's worth it to continue fighting or even live life."

"That's terrible," Connie spoke, making me realize that I probably shouldn't have gone into so much detail for as mature as Connie seemed she was still just a kid.

"Yeah, well it's getting late. I'll fly you home," I spoke as I didn't want Connie's parents to worry.

"Okay," Connie spoke as I lifted her up and started the flight back to her house. Making it a little more than halfway through the journey before Connie broke the silence.

"Hey Danny?" Connie questioned.

"Yes?" I asked back, prompting her to continue.

"What was it Spectra used against you?" she questioned, my breath catching in my throat as I didn't expect her to ask. Though I suppose I should've due to the girl's curious and adventurous nature.

"My insecurity as a hero," I answered, for while Spectra went more into detail it was the basis of my fear, "I'd rather not get into too much detail if that's alright with you but my biggest fear is failing as a hero and being unable to protect those I care about."

'A fear that's already come true,' I thought to myself, yet didn't say.

"But you were amazing with Spectra and Steven told me about how you always come through on missions. You're a great hero," Connie protested as I landed on her front porch and placed her down.

"That may be so but I can't help but worry about what would happen should I fail, there's always a what-if factor," I told her.

"I suppose," Connie relented as she pulled out her house key.

"Oh and Connie," I spoke before she could go inside, "don't tell Steven, I'd rather not advertise my fear if that's alright with you."

"Okay, bye Danny and thanks for your help," Connie agreed.

"You're welcome," I answered before flying off, putting a bit more speed into it as I rushed home, For despite Spectra being safely in my thermos and the majority of her hold on me had been broken. There was still that small part of me that couldn't stop thinking about what she said about corrupted gems. And how if I was classified as one I would simply be bubble like the rest of the ones within the temple. And as much as I hated to admit it, Spectra did have some truth behind her words.

The truth was the gems didn't try and help the other gems, simply attacking them without even trying to reason with the creature's they had become to see if they could recover. Even now despite Steven having proven the gem monsters could be reasoned with it still wasn't attempted. And I wasn't sure how I truly felt as I realized this. Mainly I suppose I was disappointed for despite knowing that in the middle of a battle maybe it was best to stick to fighting the gems never went back to bubbled creatures to see if they could be docile like the Centipeetle was with Steven.

As I landed in my basement to release Spectra into the ghost zone and free her from the thermos another thought struck me. Was being bubbled like being in the thermos? I knew being in your gem was just a safe space, akin to a ghost's lair in the zone. But how did being bubbled changed that due to it causing the bubbled gem to be unable to reform? Was a gem simply stuck in there safe room until they were released? Or did the room changed to be more like the thermos which was a much more terrifying place to be trapped in. Due to the container being both a claustrophobic space and completely dark on the inside with not even a ghost's natural glow being able to light up the space while inside.

Despite my muddled thought process as I made my way back upstairs from releasing Spectra I knew one thing for sure, I should not be near the gems until I could try and figure out why they didn't try and help bubbled gems on my own. For if I tried to talk to them about it now I was unsure on whether I could stop myself from accusing them of not caring about what happened to the corrupted gems. And that due to my recent encounter with Spectra I would be unable to keep a level-head as my emotions would undoubtedly cause the conversation to escalate. Therefore I elected to simply stay holed up in my room until I was sure I could face the gems without blowing up at them. And as for how long that would take I did not know. Though I suppose only time will tell.

* * *

 **Big brother Danny strikes again, this time with Connie, sort of. Review time people.**

 **Gamelover41592: Danny will almost always be the voice of reason.**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: Steven won't be scaring Danny with it, let's just say he told Danny about it in between chapters.**

 **Kimera20: Answered in the special chapter.**

 **Drift219: You're quite welcome, thank you, and both questions answered in the special chapter.**

 **Dragonvenom77: Rest assured they do not fight each other.**

 **Panther4Life: i try to be as accurate as I can with dialogue pertaining to the actual episode.**

 **Lecta Jr: His gem does have more secrets to it that have yet to be revealed.**

 **Luna Starbuster: Answered in the special chapter.**

 **Guest: Aww, you're so sweet, you're making me blush.**


	23. Conversations and Convictions

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I'm making most of this up as I go along. I have a bit of an idea of where I want to go with this but other than that this is off the top of my head. Now that you know that on to the chapter!**

 **Episode: Mirror Gem**

* * *

It has been a week since my encounter with Spectra and I still have not spoken with either the gems or Steven since then. To be honest I was surprised they hadn't come by to check on me since I hadn't given them an explanation for my absence from them and I doubt Connie would break her promise to keep my encounter with Spectra a silent matter between the two of us. Thus I was left to my own devices and thoughts as I tried to piece together what I knew about the gems in order to come up with a logical explanation as to why it appeared as though they didn't care about gems once the became corrupted. What made it worse was that I also hadn't seen clockwork since the time travel incident. To afraid of what he might say in case he was disappointed in me. But as much as I wanted to patch things up with him that wasn't my biggest worry as my attention was mainly on the Crystal Gems.

Yet as hard as I tried I could not find one, there was no solid answer as my mind fell short of a complete understanding of the gems routine. And without the input of the very people I had been avoiding I doubted my mind would even develop one. Therefore, unable to put it off any longer I came to the decision to return to the temple in order to get the Gem's side of the story. To try one last attempt at easing my conscious and fully dispelling any discomfort that developed due to Spectra's words. So I forced myself to put my mind on pause before it could continue its spiral of memories and thoughts in trying to come up with an answer ,that simply wasn't within my ability to grasp just yet, and headed towards the temple.

Of course, fate seemed to have other plans as before I could even make it to the beach I ended up running into Steven as he was talking to Lars and Sadie at the Big Donut. And despite my want to finally resolve my inner conflict over the Gem's position on corrupted gems I was unwilling to simply ignore Steven in order to do it.

"Danny!" Steven greeted me warmly as I walked over to him, his smile a welcome sight as he gave me a small hug in greeting.

"Hey Steven," I greeted him as I could already feel my mood brightening as Steven seemed to just have that effect, "how have you been?"

"I've been great! School's out for the summer and Pearl let me have this cool mirror!" Steven explained as he showed me said object. An elegant silver mirror in his hand with a gemstone on the back, yet it appeared as though the gem was cracked.

"That's nice Steven but I have to go talk to the gems actually," I told him, for I was eager to talk to them.

"Aww, but I haven't seen you during this entire week," Steven complained as he frowned.

"Oh, alright I'll tell you what. I'll hang out with you for half the day, and then I'll go talk to the gems, okay?" I proposed.

"Okay!" Steven agreed, his mood considerably brightened as he grinned at me before directing his attention to include Lars and Sadie, "I'm so excited for summer, are you guys excited?"

"I think I'm excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush," Sadie admitted as she pointed to the extra tables behind her, "but Lars has big plans."

"You bet I do! All those out of town summer babes travelling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean," Lars spoke suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Nope!" Steven admitted cheerfully.

"Believe me Steven that's a good thing," I spoke as I ruffled his hair affectionately before turning my attention to Lars, "besides if they don't have their boyfriends with them they'll likely either have their parents or friends."

"Eh, I could still get a few numbers," Lars spoke optimistically as he shrugged.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll meet a new friend," Sadie spoke up, drawing the attention away from Lars.

"That's a great idea, a special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer," Steven interjected, his face scrunched up in thought, "maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me I'll walk backwards into my own beach summer fun buddy!"

"And I'll walk next to you normally to make sure you aren't run over by a car," I added as I followed after Steven who had picked up his pace. No doubt eager to find his beach summer fun buddy.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Steven told me, though his statement proved to be false as we turned the corner and right into the path of the mayor's car.

"Watch where you're going you little!" I thought I heard Lars' say as I grabbed Steven and flew us to the other side of the boardwalk and out of the car's path. For despite being in human form I was still able to use my ghost powers to a certain extent.

"What just happened?" Steven questioned.

"What just happened is that we almost got ran over after you said you'd be careful," I told him simply, only to hear Steven's laughter in response. Looking at him to see it wasn't Steven laughing but the mirror he was holding using a clip of Steven's laughter earlier.

"You work!" Steven spoke joyfully as he held the mirror higher up in joy, "Danny, Pearl said this mirror was a gem artifact that could show places and people. But when she tried to use it earlier it didn't work which is why she gave it to me, but it turns out it really does work!"

"That's great Steven," I spoke truthfully as I turned to the mirror in his hand, "so, you can repeat previous events you've seen?"

"Yeah!" The mirror responded, again using a clip of Steven to do so.

"Hello Beach City my friends!" a booming voice interrupted, drawing the attention of me and Steven. Turning towards the noise I was greeted with the sight of the mayor standing on top of his van as he was no doubt about to address the citizens with another re-election speech. And since it couldn't hurt Steven and I walked over to better hear what he had to say.

"It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season, a warm summer breeze wafts through the air," the mayor spoke, though my attention was somewhat diverted as STeven suddenly emitted a raspberry into his hand. Causing me and a few others to chuckle at his antics.

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season," Mayor Dewey continued, undeterred by the noise even as I and the mirror repeated Steven's actions to the laughter of the others gathered to hear the mayor's speech, "the smells of the busy boardwalk. The hot, wet ocean wind. The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out."

I could see him getting frustrated as his speech continued but I couldn't help but laugh as the mirror continued the noise. It was hilarious and the timing for each emission of noise was perfect in my opinion as I wasn't the only one having a giggle fit over it.

"Wow you pick that up fast," Steven complimented the mirror as I struggled to compose myself.

"That is hilarious," I told the mirror in between my laughter as the mayor drove away in a huff. The crowd dispersing as it left the beach to me and Steven.

"Yeah!" Steven agreed as we both shared a look, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we use the newfound hilarity of the mirror to terrorize beach city with it's noise making powers?" I questioned as I gained a devious grin.

"Exactly!" Steven agreed hastily as we both took off to find other places where the mirror could disrupt the calm day with hilarity. Both of us instinctively taking off towards Funland as that would be where the most people were and as such, the place that we could cause the most mayhem at.

Although it was only thanks to Steven's friendship with Mr. Smiley that we didn't end up being completely banned from Funland as attendees of the theme park weren't hesitant to voice their complaints once we let the mirror carry on for a bit to long with the gag. Although our daily ban from the park didn't stop us in the slightest as we simply made our way to another establishment on the boardwalk. Hitting up the Big Donut, Stew Fish Pizza, and Fryman's all in one nonstop giggle fest extravaganza! As Steven and I so lovingly decided to call it.

Though my part in the extravaganza had to be cut short as I realized that most of the day had gone by quite fast due to our fun and as such I did need to meet with the gems now if I wanted to have my chat with them.

"Hey Steven," I spoke, grabbing his attention, "I'm going to go see the gems okay? I'll catch up with you on the beach once I'm done."

"Okay!" Steven agreed cheerily as he bid me farewell and I found myself making the long trek across the beach and towards the temple alone.

Maybe it was the fact that I was taking the trip alone, or that I knew the conversation was likely to result in a truth I didn't want to hear. But the entire walk I had a heavy sense of foreboding weighing on me like a cloud filled to the brim with moisture and ready to give birth to a full on rain storm. Okay, maybe not my best analogy but it was the best one I could come up with.

Without letting myself have the luxury of pausing at the temple's door I simply walked right in. Slightly amazing to find all three gems on the couch as though they were waiting for something, or someone.

"Uh, hi," I spoke lamely as I was caught off guard.

"Danny," Garnet greeted me simply as she gestured to the open armchair, "have a seat, you have something you wish to talk to us about don't you?"

"Yes," I spoke slowly, unsure of what to make of the situation as I sat down, "but how did you know that?"

"Call it a hunch," Garnet spoke, giving me nothing else as she gestured for me to speak.

"Okay, well, I wanted to talk to you guys about bubbling gems," I started off, easing into the conversation rather than rush into accusations, "and what happens to them gems in the temple?"

"Why, they're bubbled of course," Pearl spoke, "I thought you already knew that."

"I do," I spoke, a bit more forcefully than I would have liked as I could already tell that this conversation would not end well, "but that's not what I meant. What I mean is what happens to them after they are bubbled and sent to the temple? Do they just stay in the bubbles until you find a place for them or do you let them out to try and find out how to help them?"

"Oh goodness no," Pearl spoke again before Garnet or Amethyst could, "the corrupted gems stored within the temple are far too dangerous to let out. And even if we did let them out relocating them would only cause destruction to the area they would be sent to. It just isn't safe for them anywhere else but inside the bubbles."

"But don't you want to help them? How can you do that if you just leave them locked up?" I questioned earnestly, trying to control my panic at the downward spiral the conversation seemed to be taking. My gaze switching between the three gems as I struggled to keep my composure, though my hands had started to tremble at the implications of their words.

"Of course we want to help them," Garnet spoke, this time interrupting Pearl before she could continue, "it is simply that we do not no how. Not even Rose could find a way to help them no matter how much she wanted to. It is simply safer to keep them locked away where they can do no more harm to either themselves or the Earth."

"But Steven helped them! He managed to connect with Centipeetle and even became friends with her!" I protested earnestly.

"Yeah but that's because Steven's Steven, he just has that connection with people and gems a like," Amethyst spoke.

"Besides, that was one corrupted gem, we have no idea if the others kept within the temple will be able to calm down as well. And it isn't worth risking Steven's safety nor does he have time to try and calm each and every gem into a safer state," Pearl continued, "that is just the way things are."

"So that's it then?" I questioned, turning my gaze to the floor as my heart sunk at the news, "and if one of you became corrupted, would you do the same thing? Just lock them up and forget about them?"

"Danny that is completely different," Pearl began, yet I didn't let her finish.

"Why? Why is it different? Because you actually care about each other? Because the other gems in the temple aren't worth your time or patience unless it is one of you?" I continued, almost to the point of yelling as my voice rose. Wanting to convey my point yet my emotions caused my state of mind to be a bit hazed.

"Danny listen to yourself," Pearl spoke simply as though I was a child, "as much as you seem to dislike it what you say is correct for the most part. But to answer your question of course we would try to help each other should one of us become corrupted but if it became clear that there wasn't a cure. And if the damage they caused became too great, we would have to bubble the other within the temple. There simply wouldn't be another safe option."

"Because then the corrupted gem would no longer be worth your time right?" I practically snarled, my pent up emotions over the past few days coming through full force.

"I don't quite like your tone," Pearl spoke simply while Amethyst looked uneasy.

"Why? Because I'm not agreeing with you, because I want some clarification? Or is it because I realize you don't care about the bubbled gems?!" I yelled, and despite how childish it might make me seem I realized I didn't care at this point. I was angry, disappointed, and just plain sad at how quick the gems seemed to be willing to turn on each other.

"Why do you care so much?" Pearl questioned.

"Because I might-" I began to yell as I stood up before the door opened.

"Guys! Wait 'till you see!" Steven cried out as he opened the door, saving me from continuing my shout and revealing my potential future, before taking in the scene, a confused look on his face as his smile fell, "what's going on?"

"Nothing Steven," I spoke, regaining my composure for his sake as I put on a smile and walked over to him, "we were just talking, what is it that has you busting in here all happy?"

"Okay," Steven accepted before turning to the gems, "I fixed the mirror!"

"Excellent work Steven!" Pearl praised as I took my chance at the topic change to go over to Steven's side as I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You didn't tell me it's like a person," Steven spoke, causing the gem's faces to morph into shock and horror as they stared at him.

"Didn't you know that when you gave it to him?" I questioned, suspicion in my voice, "it can repeat noises and words with what it sees."

"Yeah! Say hey!" Steven spoke as he held out the mirror so it faced the gems, "little buddy! Um, excuse us."

Turning both Steven and I looked at the mirror as it didn't say a word. Confusing both of us as we knew it could. And although I didn't voice it my suspicion was that the silence was due to the gems' presence.

"Come on you want to come out don't you?" Steven coaxed the mirror, "you have so much to say. And funny noises to share from across the ages."

"I promise I won't let the gems hurt you if that's what you are worried about," I added as I looked at the mirror.

"Beach summer fun buddies?" Steven tried, which gave him a result as the mirror repeated the raspberry sound that had started the day as Steven and I laughed, "just couldn't help yourself huh?"

"Just, for, you, Steven," the mirror spoke with different clips as it began repeating one of Steven laughing.

"I didn't know it could do that! That is so cool!" I spoke in amazement as I stared at the mirror in wonder.

"Thank, you, Danny," the mirror spoke before continuing to laugh using a clip of Steven.

"Steven," Garnet spoke as she approached him.

"No!" The mirror yelled out and I turned, tensing up despite myself.

"You should just give us back the mirror, it'll be safer where we can watch it," Garnet spoke earnestly.

"You mean safer where you can bubble it up and forget about it," I snarled, hostility in my voice.

"No!" the mirror echoed as soon as I mentioned bubbling.

"Danny now is not the time," Garnet spoke plainly as she held out her hand, an edge in her voice, "Steven, don't make me have to take it from you."

"Steven," I whispered, "you can't."

"It doesn't want to go with you, can't you hear it screaming?" Steven spoke as he backed up and I placed myself in front of him.

"It's just a mirror you two, a tool," Garnet insisted, yet I didn't buy it, as she tried reaching around me for the mirror, "it can't want anything."

"It wants to be with us!" Steven spoke firmly as he reached forward, hitting Garnet's glasses off of her face, revealing her face morphed in anger.

"Time to go!" I yelled as I grabbed Steven, transforming into Phantom as I flew down to the beach, taking shelter behind a rock as I placed Steven down.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned aloud.

"I don't know, I don't understand why they don't like you," Steven spoke, first to me and then the mirror which he stared at, "are you trying to say something?"

The mirror showing various clips that I couldn't make sense of until the last few, "let me out!"

"I don't understand," Steven spoke anxiously as we could hear the gems searching for us.

"Please, just tell us what we need to do to help you," I urged as I stared at the mirror in Steven's hand.

The mirror forming something completely new in an effort to show us what we needed. Giving us an image of the gem on the back of the mirror as it distinctly showed a figure pulling the gem free.

"I'll hold, you pull," I told Steven as I took the mirror from him, holding it as Steven gripped the gem on the back and pulled. The ocean itself responding to our actions as it formed a pattern at out feet with us in the center as the gem came free and the mirror shattered.

Steven and I watching in awe as the gem glowed, pulling itself from Steven's hand as it floated above the beach before taking shape, into another gem.

Steven and I rushing forward towards the figure as she looked up at us with clear eyes that were devoid of pupils.

"Thank you," she told as as she tried to stand up, almost falling over before Steven and I grabbed her to prevent that, "you both, actually helped me, both saved me! It's Steven and Danny, right?"

"That's us," I told her as we all smiled.

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli," she told us, "are you both really Crystal Gems?"

"Of course," Steven told her happily.

"But you two set me free," Lapis spoke, confusion lacing her voice.

"Does that mean-" I spoke in horror as I realized the implications as that one sentence. Yet I didn't have time to finish my questions as the gems found us. Their weapons forming as they glared at Lapis.

"Wait!" Steven urged them as it ran to stand in between them and Lapis.

"You three knew I was in there," Lapis spoke, a cold demeanor overcoming her as a wall of water came up behind her in the shape of a hand, "and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?"

"Run!" Pearl urged as she and the others were hit by the water hand, Steven being safe as he ran back over to me and Lapis.

"What are you doing?" Steven questioned, though I knew that if what Lapis said was true she was in the right in attacking the gems. And so I made no move to stop her from doing so.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here any more!" Lapis yelled out in anger before turning to me and Steven, "they're not going to let us leave."

"Leave?" Steven questioned, still in shock over Lapis' actions as she made a path in the ocean.

"Steven, Danny, come with me," Lapis urged.

"Where?" Steven questioned in surprise.

"Home," Lapis spoke, sadness in her tone as she stared at us.

"But I-" Steven began before I cut him off as Lapis looked downtrodden.

"I'll go with you," I spoke, shocking Steven, and even myself a little but I just couldn't stomach the thought of staying with the gems. The gems who bubble other gems and forgot about them, who didn't try and help them for what they deemed a safer method. Maybe it was just the anger and disappointment I still felt from our previous conversation but I just couldn't stomach the thought of staying with the gems and leaving Lapis all by herself.

"Very well," Lapis spoke as she gave me a small smile, which ended up falling as Garnet broke free of the water hand's hold on her, "don't trust them Steven, goodbye."

With that Lapis grabbed my arm, pulling me with her as a wall of water crashed over us. Separating us from the gems and Steven as we descended into the ocean, A pocket of air surrounding us as Lapis controlled the water to create a bubble shape as we walked further away. I didn't know where it was Lapis wanted to go, but the one thing I did know was that there was no going back.

* * *

 **Haha! I'm not dead yet! Sorry for the delay in getting this new chapter out but by now you all should know I don't keep a stable updating schedule. Anyways, keeping this short today the only thing I want to get across now was that I do not ship Danny and Lapis together. Their relationship will be strictly platonic, now onto the reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: Fears have come up and resulted in this. Thank you for your support.**

 **YouCanOnlyPretend: Yes I did, thank you for the question. It is answered in the special chapter which will be posted right after this.**

 **MorganicOrganic: Thank you! Pairing answered in the special chapter, as for the gem it is an Emerald.**

 **Drift219: Exactly, his insecurities hit quite hard.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you so much!**

 **Lecta Jr: While the bond is getting stronger than does not necessarily mean he needs to be adopted. He has Clockwork as I stated previously and therefore adoption via Greg is unneeded. I appreciate your input though.**

 **Juniper Forest: Updated, question will be answered in next chapter. And I agree that it is an interesting concept.\**

 **PhantomFeaver: Don't worry, unless I explicitly state that I've abandoned the story I will update eventually. And I don't plan on doing that. Life just gets in the way sometimes.**

 **Guest: I fixed the chapter so it now says that the flavor is strawberry.**


	24. Special Chapter aka Q and A

**Welcome to the first-year anniversary of when this fanfiction was first published! Even though I'm late! Really late. And as promised here is where I, along with the characters I use in this story, answer your questions. Note: All characters are temporarily given all knowledge about this fanfiction and their role in it but will forget as soon as this chapter is over. Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Any plans for Dani?**

 **None at the moment, as it stands Dani is traveling the world as she was doing after D-stabilized. But if I do decide to bring her in she will most likely end up living with Lapis and Peridot in the barn.**

 **When Jasper comes to Earth will the device she used to keep the gems in their cells work on Danny?**

 **Yes and no, while in his Phantom form the device will stop him from leaving his cell as he uses his gem more frequently in that form despite its presence in both. Yet when he's in human form he can pass through it, but it will shock him as he does so and be slightly painful.**

 **Danny. How does it feel to technically be a thirda now? (Ghost/human/gem)**

 **Danny: It feels okay, I guess? I mean, it's slightly easier to adjust as it didn't drastically change my appearance that much. It mainly just gave me a new set of powers so if anything I suppose I'm just more unique? I uh, that's really the only way I can describe it.**

 **When is Danny going to get his crystal gem star?**

 **Danny received his star in chapter 15 after being stabbed by HoloPearl.**

 **Danny: Which hurt by the way.**

 **It was necessary to the storyline, be glad I didn't kill you off.**

 **Danny: I'm one of the main characters!**

 **That means nothing! I watch Supernatural!**

 **Will we see more ghosts in the future?**

 **Definitely, most ghosts in Danny Phantom will make an appearance at some point.**

 **Will Danny be able to save Lapis on The Gem Warship or will it go like in the episode?**

 **Danny will attempt to save her but it's going to go down like in the episode because Malachite is such an interesting plot point.**

 **Will Danny fight Jasper on the war ship or will that be Garnet?**

 **It will be Garnet, Danny will be fighting someone else on the ship but I can't reveal who yet.**

 **When is Danny going to fuse with one of the Crystal Gems? Have you figured out who it's going to be?**

 **It won't be for quite a few chapters unfortunately, and it's still between Amethyst and Lapis for who his first fusion will be with.**

 **Do you ship any Steven Universe characters with Danny Phantom characters? And if so what's your favorite?**

 **I can't say that I do have a crossover ship for these two fandoms. There's not too many people that even can be shipped so I'd have to say that, at least for now, I do not ship any Steven Universe character with a Danny Phantom character.**

 **Will Danny help teach Connie with Pearl when she learns to fight or will it just be Connie and Pearl?**

 **Danny will help teach Connie because that is an opportunity I will not pass up. But if for some reason he doesn't help out that much he will instead be on a mission with Amethyst and Garnet so either way, development.**

 **What gem is in Danny's eye?**

 **Ok so Danny's gem is an Emerald and I'm going to explain why because I have been waiting for this question.** **The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus, thought to preserve love and has long been the symbol of hope. Considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. Acting as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind and bringing the wearer reason and wisdom.**

 **Which fits perfectly for Danny as it acts as a reminder of his family and friends and preserves his love for them. As well as, his hope for a better future after their deaths than the one where he becomes Dan.**

 **Will there ever be pairings? If so what ones?**

 **The only pairing I have here is ConniexSteven, and even then it's very light and fluffy because they are only kids. Oh, and RubyxSapphire but that's a given.**

 **Is Danny going to Fuse with any gem,human or ghost? If so how soon?**

 **He will fuse with the gems and probably Steven at some point. I don't know when but it won't be until after Stevonnie at the earliest. But I don't think I'll have him fusing with a ghost.**

* * *

 **That is all the questions, and time, I have for now. Until the next Q and A I decide to do, it's been fun!**


	25. Talks and Towers

**At this point you all should know I suck at regular updates. I'm still sorry for them but they just keep on happening. Also for the sake of time let's just say that when this chapter begins Steven and the Gems are almost at the water tower. With that said on with the chapter!**

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh as I held my knees to my chest. My breath coming out in a fog due to the high atmosphere as I gazed out from the tower Lapis and I had constructed. Her water pulling the Earth's ocean high up as I used my ice to freeze the outer layer to help stabilize it.

While I knew eventually I would have to convince Lapis to return the Earth's ocean, and also convince her that the ocean would not stretch far enough for her to reach her home planet, for now I just needed a break.

A break from the fighting and the Crystal Gems, just a moment of peace where I didn't have to worry about anything and could just lie in silence to take the time to think. Or you know, that was the plan at least.

"Why did you come with me?" Lapis suddenly questioned, breaking my musings as I turned my head to look at her as she continued, "I spent more time with Steven yet when I made the offer to come with me only you accepted, why?"

"Because," I began with a small sigh, my gaze directed at the multitude of stars around us, "it was the right thing to do. I felt as though the gems needed to realize that they can't do what they think is right without taking others opinion into account. They were wrong to bubble gems without at least trying to help them heal just like they were wrong to try and take the mirror from Steven when all he wanted to do was help you. As it stands at the time I was far more inclined to help you than them so I didn't see a problem with coming with you."

"Well for whatever the reason I'm glad you did," Lapis mused as she too stared up at the stars, "I like the company."

"I thought so, after being trapped you recover a lot faster in the aftermath when there is someone to talk to," I informed.

"Have you, experienced something like what I have before?" Lapis questioned and at my nod she turned her shocked gaze toward me, "how? Did the gems-"

"No, it wasn't the gems," I interrupted her as I pulled the thermos off of my belt, as I had remained in my ghost form due to the higher atmosphere, "as you may have guessed I'm not a normal gem. I'm also what humans call a ghost, or a phantom if you will hence my change in appearance earlier. This container is made specifically to trap ghosts, I used it to protect my home-town but I always release any ghost contained inside back to the ghost zone as soon as I can. The reason being that there have been a few time where I've been stuck inside myself and I know firsthand how horrible it can be."

"What's it like inside?" Lapis questioned, her tone curious yet with slight fear underneath.

"Well it's very small for one thing, and cold due to the metal casing. Not to mention it's completely dark and with no room to move you're unable to try and find a way out. You feel like you're sinking into the darkness. Feeling as though your life is slowly being squeezed out of you," I spoke, my voice obtaining a melancholy tone, "however if you're only in there for a short amount of time it's not so bad, but still I hate having to trap anyone in it at all."

"So why do you?" Lapis questioned me, "why not just refuse to capture them?"

"Because the ghosts I trap hurt people, I can not, in good conscious, allow harm to come to an innocent life when I have the ability to stop it," I told her, "though lately I've managed to talk things out with a few of the ghosts. Make agreements with them that so long as they don't hurt anyone I won't try and return them to the ghost zone."

"What exactly is this ghost zone?" Lapis questioned.

"In the simplest of terms it's where all ghosts live, it's their home," I explained.

"Is it your home?" Lapis spoke, "do you live there."

"No, since I'm only part ghost I live in Beach City," I revealed, "what about you? Where is it that you live exactly."

"Homeworld," Lapis spoke before elaborating, "it's a planet far from Earth where gems reside. Like how your ghost zone is where ghosts live Homeworld is where gems live."

"I bet you're eager to get back to it then huh?" I questioned.

"Yes, I've been in that mirror for so long I have no idea how much has changed in my time away. The sooner I go home the sooner I can readjust and return to what my life used to be before I was trapped," Lapis explained.

"I'm sure you'll get home soon," I reassured her.

"I hope so," Lapis mused. I was about to say more before Lapis stood up, a sense of urgency in her stride. "They're here," she spoke simply, her words causing me to stand as well.

"They probably want the ocean back," I mused.

"You shouldn't be here!" Lapis yelled, ignoring my words as her yell echoed throughout the tower in order to reach the gems.

"Lapis Lazuli!" I heard Steven shout, "it's me, Steven!"

"Go away!" Lapis commanded, "before I make you!"

"Um how exactly are you going to make them?" I questioned, a bit worried for despite our argument I did not wish to see the gems hurt."

"But we're Beach Summer Fun Buddies!" Steven argued.

"You're one of them!" Lapis yelled back, "you're a Crystal Gem!"

"What do you mean? We're all gems right?" Steven questioned, "just let us help you."

"You don't understand," Lapis spoke, her voice sounding broken and betrayed, "just leave me alone."

"We're not leaving Lapis," Steven stated firmly just as I suspected, for I highly doubted he would've left someone he considered a friend in need, "not until you give us back our ocean!"

Lapis!" I couldn't help but shout as I heard Steven cry out in alarm, "what are you doing to them?"

"I have to make sure they leave," Lapis stated firmly.

"That doesn't mean you hurt them! They made mistakes but-" I began.

"But what? You said so yourself that they were wrong to bubble gems, wrong to trap me!" Lapis yelled out, "why would you defend them?"

"Because hurting them is just as bad!" I exclaimed, "worse than that I bet with whatever you are doing Steven is getting caught in the crossfire. Do you really want to hurt him? AFter he helped you escape?"

"Danny you don't understand, he's a Crystal Gem," Lapis explained.

"So am I!" I argued with her, turning to give her a glimpse of the white star that adorned my back before looking at her once more, "those crystal gems might have kept you trapped in a mirror, but he saved you as a crystal gem. I came with you as a crystal gem, You can not lump us all together without giving us a chance to prove you wrong."

"But they-" Lapis began before I cut her off.

"I know, they hurt you. They ruined your trust by refusing to free you from your prison. But doesn't Steven deserve a chance considering he is the one that freed you. Please Lapis, just give him a chance to talk to you, don't let their mistake influence your view of him."

As if hearing my words Steven's voice was heard as he was yelling up the tower once more, "Lapis! I don't want to fight anymore! I said I don't want to fight! Lapis, I'm coming up to see you, so please don't drown me."

Sighing Lapis used her powers to bring Steven up to where we resided as I melted the ice to allow Steven to come through before refreezing it, though I could tell she did not want to.

"Lapis, Danny," Steven spoke as soon as he was free of the water.

"What are you doing here Steven?" Lapis questioned.

"What? I-no," Steven spoke as he shook his head in confusion, "what are you doing here? Both of you? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? Gems should be friends, Danny you are my friend."

"Don't you know anything Steven?" Lapis questioned harshly as she brought Steven closer to her, "your friends, they don't really care about other gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I've never believed in this place."

With that Lapis released Steven from the water she held him in, allowing me to pull him in a quick hug to show him I was glad he was there. Before I released him to join Lapis where she sat at the tower's edge, sitting near her a Steven sat in between us.

"I just, want to go home," Lapis spoke solemnly.

"I know how important home can be, but that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home."

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked, if I just stretch it far enough," Lapis spoke before she hugged herself in defeat, "this is never going to work."

"I can fix your gem, I have healing powers," Steven spoke suddenly.

"Wait, you have healing powers?" Lapis questioned in shock.

"I know right?" Steven spoke in pure joy.

"Oh, what should I?" Lapis questioned as she turned her gem toward him.

"Oh, uh, sorry, this might be a little weird," Steven apologized in advance.

"What?" Lapis questioned before she shivered as Steven licked his palm and spread it on her gem before stepping back.

The magic working instantaneously as Lapis' gem was healed. Two wings made of water spruting from her back as she turned to reveal that her eyes now had pupils. No longer holding that glassy shine that reminisced the mirror she had been trapped in for so long.

"Thank you Steven," Lapis spoke joyously.

"No prob Bob," Steven spoke as he looked up at her.

"It's Lapis," she spoke back in confusion.

"Yeah," Steven said simply.

"Goodbye Lapis," I spoke, :"and good luck."

"Goodbye," Lapis said simply, speaking to me and Steven as she spread her wings and took off into the cosmos.

"Hey Danny, uh shouldn't the tower be collapsing right now?" Steven questioned me as I stood next to him.

"No, I surrounded it in ice which will only melt once I do so," I explained.

"So, why did you go with Lapis?" Steven questioned me.

"I don't really know," I told him as I looked up at the stars, "at the time it was because I was mad at the gems, but when I came here it was to keep Lapis company. Whatever the reason I am sorry I left you behind."

"Why would you worry about me?" Steven questioned.

"Because I'm supposed to be your guardian yet I left you completely alone by coming here, more than that you are my friend and it wasn't right for me to leave like I did," I explained.

"The gems told me how you were mad at them or bubbling gems, but they only do it because it is the only way to keep other areas safe," Steven explained, "it's their only option and that way they can't hurt anyone."

"I realize that but it still doesn't sit right with me to just let those gems waste away within the temple without at least trying to help them like you did with centipeetle," I explained.

"Danny I want to help those gems as much as you do but until there is a way to save them, truly save them, not just make them docile don't you think it's better to keep them where they won't hurt themselves or others?" Steven questioned.

"Huh, I suppose you're right," I admitted, "when did you get so smart?"

"When I was grounded for freeing a gem," Steven mused, causing me to let out a laugh.

"Well, I think it's about time to collapse this tower don't you?" I questioned once I composed myself, at Steven's nod I picked him up before allowing the tower to fell as the ice melted at once. Flying Steven down with it as I notice the others piled atop of Greg's van. Seeing a simple solution I placed Steven with them before picking up the van altogether and flying it back to beach city. The trip taking little time as I place the van gently back on the beach, yet despite this it still fell heavily on itself as several things could be heard breaking.

"That's how you do it," Amethyst spoke as she jumped off the van to nudge my arm as I returned to human form. The townspeople crowing around Steven as they praised him for bringing back the ocean.

Causing me to watch the scene fondly as Garnet walked up to me. "Good to have you back," she spoke simply as she ruffled my hair.

"Good to be back," I responded, letting out a smile to show her that I held no ill will towards them anymore, as I wouldn't hold on to our past argument. Speaking of which, I decided it was finally time to see Clockwork once again.

* * *

 **I did it! 12:30 at night but I did it! Anyways I am super tired, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar error but before I pass out onto the reviews!**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you! Your support is much appreciated!**

 **nervousEnsemble: Bond is no longer broken! Maybe still a bit fractured but not broken. And if it does end up being Lapis it won't be until after she moves into the farmhouse.**

 **ShiraYukiShadow: Thank would be interesting yes.**

 **The Phantoms Wyvern: It was just a spelling error I have now corrected. It is not sland I meant to wright arm not sarm.**

 **jeanette9a: I take all credit for the placement even though I doubt I was the actual cause. Though I like to think I am because how cool would it be if someone from Crewniverse read my fic?**

 **EcoReibun: HAHAHAHAH! This is not the end of it! Only a break in angst for fluff!**

 **Drift219: Thank you! Definitely! I love family relationships with characters not related by blood! It's my favorite trope.**

 **Animazing Narra: We won't get to homeworld until later my friend.**

 **Dolphin loves: Thank you Dolphin! You are not being rude I encourage constructive criticism! And yes Danny's motivation is Steven and the gems but he is not forced to follow his role. He does so as a choice which means he is able to take a break to have his emotional moment with Lapis as he needs time away from the gems. For while he still cares for them he needs to process his view of them.**

 **psychicgirl32: Oh believe me when I say that he still has a lot to learn.**

 **Zanzar: Why would the rating change? Alos, updates are not a schedule thing it's a when I find motivation and time thing.**

 **ImHellaUgly: I just don't see it personally, but to each their own.**

 **Guest: I've seen a lot of crossovers or aus that give Danny a scythe and while I agree that it suits him I just wanted to branch out a bit by giving him a sword.**


End file.
